Unfathomable Bonds
by Zaytyll
Summary: Bella never goes to Forks,. During her 3rd year at NYU, she is studying abroad in Florence, Italy. Her life is forever changed when she is compelled to visit Volterra; stumbling into a world she never dreamed could exist. AU, OOC, MA, Bella/Jasper
1. Prologue Transatlantic Flight

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Summary: Bella never goes to Forks, instead living with Renee and Phil throughout high school. During her 3****rd**** year at NYU, she is studying abroad in Florence, Italy. Her life is forever changed when she is compelled to visit Volterra; stumbling into a world she never dreamed could exist. AU, OOC, MA, Bella/Jasper**

**While this chapter isn't very long, it is necessary that I give some background and lay the foundation for the story to come. You won't really see Jasper until a little later in the story as I need to get Bella to a certain point before she's ready for him. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and I have many things planned. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks: To Servayne, for listening to me blab for hours and helping to come up with the idea for this story. And especially to my beta, Sparagus, who sat on the phone with me for hours while I talked her ear off about my story and helped me with plot lines and proofreading. **

**I also must put a shout out to the girls on The Late Show for all their encouragement and ideas. Special thanks to MissMaj for the title, which I think is so absolutely fitting. You girls rock and deserve some hot cuddlecocking with Master Jasper (or Hot Bitch in Tara's case). KIK**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliated characters. I just like to play with them. Nor do I own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using it in one way or another for the purpose of my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Bella POV**

I was lost in thoughts of my life as I stared at the clouds outside the tiny oval window next to my seat. I supposed that it was fitting for me to be reflecting on my life and what had brought me to this unusual chapter within it. So many thoughts were racing through my mind that I could hardly grasp at them all.

I, Bella Swan, was a fairly average girl. I guess I should say woman, as I would be celebrating my twenty-first birthday in just a few weeks.

My features were fairly average as well. I kept my dark brown hair long, usually just above my waist. Some have likened my eyes to 'chocolate'. I always got a giggle out of thinking that I had edible eyes. I was slightly curvy, though not overweight. I ate well, but just happened to have hips and breasts.

That wasn't to say that I believed I was unattractive, because I did think of myself as pretty, if only moderately so. I just had never put much stock in how people look. I tended to focus on who someone is on the inside. Regardless, I was happy with myself as I was. Not many people could say that, so I supposed in that I was unique. Perhaps my opinions were a result of my upbringing.

My mother and father divorced when I was very young. I was born in Forks, Washington, where both had grown up. Forks was very quaint, rainy and a bit dreary. They had been very young when they had me, just out of high school, and definitely not ready for the permanency of marriage and a child. They did give it a try for a few years, but it didn't work. They divorced when I was about four, and my mother and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona.

Renee, my mother, was a crazy woman, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. I loved her to death. She was this amazing mix of mother and daughter to me. We were constantly trying new things – various dancing styles, going to the gym, bird watching, anything that would catch her attention. She even tried skydiving once, though I put my foot down and refused that one. It sounded terrifying.

Even though it sometimes seemed like I was the mother, Renee never lacked in showing me her love. She had remarried five years ago to a minor league baseball player, Phil. He was a bit younger than her, but he made her happy. He had a good head on his shoulders, so I was happy for them. When he was signed onto a team in Jacksonville, Florida, we went with him.

It was probably fair to say that my love of art was my mother's fault. She talked me into trying a drawing class at the local community center when I was about twelve, and I fell in love with it. If I wasn't drawing when I was young, I was either reading or listening to music. I had always been an avid reader. My library consisted of a little bit of everything; however, I was most interested in classic literature and art history.

As for music, well, my tastes tended to be eclectic compared to others. While I did enjoy some popular songs, I also tended to enjoy less known artists. In fact, the sounds of the Mediaeval Baebes1 were currently drifting through the ear buds from my iPod. I thought the soothing tones of the Celtic group would help keep me calm during the flight. Although I had flown back and forth to visit my father numerous times, flying wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do, and I was excited to reach my destination.

My father, Charlie, had stayed in Forks after the divorce, and was chief of police for the small town. We visited often, as much as we could. I ended up visiting him in Forks most of the time. While it wasn't the most exciting place, I enjoyed the peace and quiet when I was there.

When Charlie wasn't working, he was either fishing or watching sports. While neither were really never my thing, I still went with him sometimes. Charlie was a very quiet man, so we didn't ever really 'talk'. Our conversation was really more like silent reflection in each other's company. But I didn't mind. Charlie was a good man, and I loved him.

After graduating high school, I was able to put together enough scholarships, grants, and financial aid with my college fund to attend New York University. I had been equally thrilled and terrified. I immediately set myself up to major in literature and minor in art history. It was an odd combination, to be sure, but they were my passions. I was still, even now, debating what to do with them – publishing, teaching, or writing.

The first year at NYU had been the hardest. Not only did I have to deal with moving to a place as crazy as New York City, but I was trying to settle into the dorms, study hard enough to keep up my grades to keep my scholarships and grants, and try to learn to be on my own. Granted, I'd taken care of Renee in many ways while younger, but being away from my family was daunting at first. I eventually got into my groove, though, and by spring semester, I was flourishing. I had made a few friends, got the hang of the locale and my studies, and even dated a little. It did wonders for my self esteem.

I left NYU that semester in a daze. My studies had gone very well, and I was more than maintaining my GPA. I wasn't on the Dean's List or anything, though I was hoping perhaps one day I could be. I had spent part of the summer with Renee and Phil and the rest of it with Charlie.

It was while I was with Charlie that we had gotten the news that Renee and Phil were in a car accident. It was storming and rainy, and they had gone off the road into some trees while taking a corner just a little too fast. Phil died on impact, but Renee had been taken from the accident scene in critical condition. We rushed to Jacksonville, and I spent four days by her hospital bed watching a ventilator breathe for her before her body just gave out. Her injuries were too severe.

Charlie had been a trooper. He helped me with all the post-death events – funeral arrangements, the will, selling the house, anything and everything that had to be done. I had been beneficiary for a sizable life insurance plan they had, but I hadn't considered that at the time. I had never touched it for anything but my education.

My sophomore year had been harder, obviously. I still did well with my studies, and it had helped to throw myself into them. But I didn't date or go out with my friends as much as I had before, which they seemed to understand. They were very supportive, though I hadn't been very close with any of them. I was at a very low point in my life then.

Remembering that time in my life brought me back to why I was sitting on this plane, making this trip halfway across the world. With a small smile, I looked down at the open book in my lap, my fingers tracing the outline of the picture next to the text on the page.

It was during that first semester back after my mother's death that I found this. I had been doing some research for one of my art history courses and came across a book of 15th Century Italian artwork. One of the sculptures pictured in the book captured me.

It was a beautiful piece, a bust of a very serene woman with a crown of flowers and a veil. She seemed peaceful and happy. It was like she spoke to me. My soul had been so battered and needed soothing, which I found in this sculpture to some extent. I'm not sure exactly why it comforted me, or even why it stood out to me. I just knew that I felt a connection with her.

I became almost obsessed with the sculpture. I searched for anything about the statue or the woman, but I found very little. I discovered that the name of the statue was Didyme, that the artist was unknown2, and that it was on display in the small town of Volterra, Italy. I immediately bought any book that pictured or referenced the sculpture. There weren't many.

A few weeks after finding Didyme, I heard about the semester abroad program in Florence. I immediately began gathering information about it. I spent an hour on the phone with my father getting his advice on going. I knew I didn't need his permission to go, or even to use the insurance money for the trip, but I still valued his opinion.

I had felt so much better knowing that he was so supportive of my going. I could hear him even now: "Bells, honey, just remember, this is your life. You are the only one who can decide what is going to make you happy. Don't let me, or anyone else, hold you back from that. "

I applied the next morning.

I was beyond excited when I was accepted. I started preparing for the trip. I filled out all of the required paperwork, applied for my passport and visa, and arranged for my medical exams and vaccinations. I had also signed myself up for beginner's Italian for the spring semester and was determined to take some summer Italian courses as well. I had wanted to be as prepared as possible linguistically before I got there.

So there I was, sitting on a plane to Italy, listening to the soothing sounds of the Mediaeval Baebes, trying not to vibrate in my seat with the excitement that I felt.

My eyes drifted from the book and out the window once again. The clouds were sparser, and I could see the beautiful blue of the Mediterranean Sea below. We must be close.

As if on cue, a voice came over the PA system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent into Pisa…"

The captain's announcement drifted through the cabin, informing the passengers to fasten their seat belts and put their things away in preparation for landing. Grinning with excitement, I closed my books and tossed them and my iPod back into my carry on.

My ears popped as the plane descended. Looking out the window once more, I could see the town of Pisa below. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be spending any time there, but I hoped to make a trip back while I was in Italy. I would be taking a train straight from the airport to Florence.

It wasn't long before we had landed and I was shuffling along with the other passengers off the plane and over to the baggage claim. Once I had my two heavily packed suitcases, I made my way through customs and started following signs toward the train depot.

My body was feeling very lethargic, making my bags seem even heavier than they were. It had been a long overnight flight from New York and the sun wasn't quite out yet here in Italy. As excited as I was, I couldn't wait to get to my dorm and pass out for a few hours in a real bed. Sleeping while sitting up wasn't all it was cracked up to be, thus I didn't really get to do anything but doze.

I stepped onto an escalator going down, doing my best to maneuver my luggage without harming myself or anyone else. As I situated my bags, I looked up into the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

On the other escalator going up, was a man. He was tall, over six feet, and had slightly long, dark hair hanging in shaggy waves around his head. It was wild and looked windblown. The same dark hair ghosted around his lips and down his chin in a light goatee. He had high cheekbones and almost aristocratic lines to his face. His expression was somewhat intense, but his mouth. . . his mouth was luscious with full lips that looked soft and so utterly kissable.

I couldn't see his eyes, as he had dark sunglasses on. I found that odd, considering it was still dark and we were inside. I wished I could see his eyes, though. For some strange reason, I felt like he was watching me with as much intensity as I was him.

I wanted to draw him, paint him even. Actually, I wanted to do more than just draw him. I wanted to jump his body and ask him to take me home with him. Thankfully, I was stuck on the long escalator going the opposite direction and couldn't give in to my urge to turn and chase him through the airport, thus embarrassing myself for all eternity. Nope, no acting like a crazy woman and chasing down the finest specimen of a male I'd ever seen in all my twenty years of life. All I could do was stare at his face, his hair, his body. I almost had to fan myself as I started to wonder what was hiding underneath that sexy white button down shirt and vest he was wearing. He probably had a sculpted chest with six-pack abs. And I would bet those jeans were hiding a very nice ass.

_Down Bella! Bad Bella! Stop ogling the poor man!_

I sighed, berating myself for my actions and hoping I wasn't drooling anywhere but in my lust ridden mind. Still, it didn't stop me from continuing my admiration of him. My lips curled up in a little smile as my thoughts drifted into the more X-rated vein they were descending into earlier. A shiver of longing tickled down my spine at my thoughts.

A few seconds before he passed me on his way up, I again felt as if he were staring at me. He had a ghost of an expression on his lips. A smirk perhaps? He probably (obviously) realized that I was staring at him. I blushed, but kept my eyes on him. I didn't want to miss one second of the opportunity to look at this gorgeous man, embarrassed or not. It wasn't like I'd ever see him again, right? I sighed again, saddened at the thought.

As he passed me, our heads turned to watch each other. I felt a whisper of cold on my hand that was resting on the railing. Looking down, I noticed long, pale fingers ghost over the back of my hand. I felt oddly comforted by the gesture, which was confusing. Looking back, I saw him continuing up the escalator, but he was no longer looking back.

I took several deep breaths and then continued on my way, sifting through the crowds, making my way to the train station. Finding the appropriate one, I boarded and stowed my luggage before finding a seat. I immediately whipped out my sketchbook. I had to draw him now, while the memory was fresh, even if I couldn't imagine ever forgetting him. What woman could ever forget the most mesmerizing man they'd ever met?

* * *

**Notes:**

Mediaeval Baebes – A female Celtic group with some amazing music. http://www. mediaevalbaebes. com

The sculpture mentioned is called "The Veiled Vestal Virgin" by Raffaele Monti in 1847. You may have seen it in the recent Pride & Prejudice movie. http://www. museum-replicas. com/images/productimages/large/veiled%20lady-o. JPG As you may have noticed, I am changing the 'history' of this piece to fit my own purposes with this story. This is a sculpture that I loved immediately when I saw it, so it seemed fitting to use it for my story and have Bella connect to it so well.

Altered Lions and Sacrificial Lambs – This is a new blog that I'm working on with some other really great FFn ladies. Please come check us out. http:// alsltwilight . blogspot . com/

Unfathomable Bond Blog – Yes, I've created a blog. On it are some profiles and photos of various characters used in my story as well as links to things such as Florence and Volterra tourism websites, the link to the sculpture I am using, and information on NYU's study abroad program in Florence. http:// unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com


	2. Chapter 1 Hurricane Sera

**Just a few notes based on some confusion a few people have had so far:**

**Bella is in Italy on a semester abroad program with NYU. Most students who study abroad do so via an affiliated American based school, in this case, NYU. They have a beautiful campus and lots of information on their site, which is linked on this story's blog.**

**Also, just to clarify, the Prologue mentions it is a few weeks till Bella's birthday (which is Sept. 13th). Chapter 1 deal with the time from the Prologue up until the evening before her birthday.**

**I hope that clears any confusion. Thanks!**

**Again, thanks to my beta, Sparagus. My story would not be what it is without her! She has some amazing proofing skills. You are a lifesaver!**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliated characters. I just like to play with them. Nor do I own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using it in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hurricane Sera

**Bella POV**

I was out of breath and so exhausted that I felt I was going to collapse by the time I reached the door to what would be my new home for the next four months. When reviewing the housing details, I had opted for an off-campus residence, hoping I could get into one that was close to the city center. I would have to share with other students, but I didn't mind that so much.

After the long train ride from Pisa, I arrived in Florence mid-morning. I then took a taxi to NYU's campus to find out what my new housing arrangements would entail.

I had a short meeting with a very nice Signorina Vivendi, who gave me the rundown on the campus, classes, and housing. She answered some questions I had and gave me a packet of information, which included maps of the campus and town, class schedules and locations, emergency numbers, and other important information.

Finally, she gave me the key and address to my new home, also informing me that I would have three roommates, though none had checked in as of yet. One was expected later today, she said, but the other two wouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon.

After another taxi ride, I'd arrived at a beautiful; three story building on via Laura with the same old world architecture as the rest of the block. The morning sun hitting the front of the house accentuated the soft yellow of the stucco and reflected off the sets of windows on each floor. The entry door was to the left side and opened into a staircase leading to the other floors. On each landing, there was a window and a door leading to an apartment.

Thankfully, I was in the second floor apartment. If I'd had to heft my luggage up another flight of steps, I might not have made it. Luckily, I did make it up the first flight, and with key in hand, I opened the door.

I left my luggage at the door and walked inside, leaving the door open behind me. I smiled as I looked around. The main area was a pretty decent size I had always heard about how small European rooms tended to be, so the fact that the space was quite roomy surprised me.

The area was completely open. The entire room was painted a soft, creamy yellow, reminding me of the trailing wisps of color leftover when the sun fell away from the sky in the evening There was a small kitchenette and dining area in one corner with seating for four.

There wasn't a lot of counter space, but would be enough. There were a couple of cabinets above and below the counter, done in a soft terracotta tone that contrasted nicely with the white of the countertop. A sink, an oven, and a small fridge rounded out the kitchen. I would have to check later to see what cooking utensils were present in case I needed to buy anything. I was looking forward to going grocery shopping and making meals in the cute little kitchen.

The room was opened significantly by the two large windows at the side of the kitchen, looking down onto the via Laura. I stepped over to them, seeking a solution to the stuffy, warm apartment. The noises of cars and horns and the bustling of the city flooded the air around me with the soft breeze when I opened up the beautiful windows.

Satisfied with the affects of the fresh breeze now filling the air, I crossed the room. At the opposite end from the kitchen was a small living area. Mismatched furniture dotted the area, offering comfortable seating. A small, blue couch, only big enough for two people, sat along the wall. There were two armchairs, one the same color as the couch and the other a burnt orange color. The couch and chairs surrounded a small, dark and wooden coffee table with loads of nicks scarring the surface. Across from the couch was a small TV on a rickety stand, both of which had seen better days–in the 80's perhaps?

Along one wall, near the sitting area, was a small table and chair set with a door flanking each side. On top of the table was a phone, which plugged into a jack on the wall just above it. Next to the phone jack was another plug, which I assumed was for an internet connection.

The furniture and décor of the apartment was old and mismatched, but everything was clean and felt comfortable. There weren't holes in anything, but the fabric of each piece was worn in areas, and I noticed one of the cabinet doors was askew, but all-in-all nothing appeared to be a major problem.

Crossing to a door down the wall from the kitchen area, my eyes fell upon a small bathroom. The room housed a simple sink, tub, and toilet with a mirrored medicine cabinet. Next to the toilet was a long, thin door. Opening it, I discovered that half of it was for a water heater of sorts and the other half had some wooden slats for shelving. I did not relish the thought of sharing the bathroom with three other girls, but I didn't really have much choice in the matter.

Continuing my self-guided tour, I made my way to one of the doors by the table. Looking directly across from where I stood in the doorway, I saw a small window that looked down into a back alley behind the house. The room was simple and understated, as the rest of the apartment had proven to be. Each side of the room contained a single-sized bed next to a small nightstand that sat under the window. At the end of the bed was a small desk and chair next to an armoire with both hanging and shelf space.

Moving onto the next bedroom, door opposite the table of the first, I peeked in, noticing it was set up in exactly the same way as the other. Both rooms were done in the same creamy yellow as the rest of the apartment, the furniture still mismatched, as if had all been purchased at a flea market. I still found it rather quaint and endearing.

After my exploration of the apartment, I finally brought my luggage inside, closing the door behind myself. As there was really no difference, I picked the room to the right and chose the bed by the right wall. Hopefully whoever I roomed with wouldn't mind.

I then pulled out my toiletries, a towel and a change of clothes before heading for the bathroom. I'd not had a shower in over twenty four hours, most of which I'd spent traveling, and I was feeling quite grimy. Besides, the shower would help to wake me up. While I imagined that I would probably nap later, I was getting quite hungry, and it was lunchtime. I wanted to clean up and find somewhere to grab a bite before I passed out.

Twenty minutes later I was clean and refreshed. I was gathering the items I'd need for my lunch trip when I heard a noise in the outer room. Figuring it would be the other roommate expected today, I went out to greet her.

Standing just inside the door was a very pretty girl with straight, pale blonde hair that hung just to her shoulders. She was fairly thin and not much taller than me. She had on a pair of tight, stone-washed jeans, a short-sleeved, pink top that buttoned down the front, and a pair of white sandals that showed off her pink, painted toenails. I looked up at her hands and, as I had expected, they were same pink shade as her toes. I smiled at that.

She was looking around the main area, just as I had when I arrived. When her pale, blue-gray eyes reached me, they lit up with excitement. She nearly skipped over to me, her arm outstretched.

"Oh, my, sugar. You must be Isabella," she said. Her voice was sweet, bright and airy, and she had a very thick Cajun accent. "I'm Sera Bonvillain. I just talked to Miss Vivendi, and she's a real sweet lady, ain't she? Well, she told me you left just as I arrived or else I coulda hitched a ride. But that's okay. I don't mind. "

I smiled at her and shook her hand. She seemed a little loud, but her vivacious nature was endearing and refreshing to me. I couldn't help but like her instantly.

"Nice to meet you, but please, just call me Bella," I returned the greeting.

"Sure thing, chère." She grinned. "So, you picked a room? Mind if I bunk with you? I don't know the other girls coming, but you seem like good people, so I'll take a chance. " She winked at me.

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, sounds great."

She giggled at that, and then swung around as a man walked in with two large suitcases. He seemed out of breath, probably from lugging the cases up the stairs. I could empathize.

"Oh, sugar, thank you so much for bringing these up for me. I don't know what I'd have done without you. " Her tone was flirty as she glanced up at the man and smiled wide.

The man stood up straighter and smiled back. He was tall, about six feet, with wide shoulders and dark features. He was quite attractive, but didn't do anything for me. My mind went back to the hottie from the airport this morning. Nope, I had a feeling he had spoiled me for other men, at least for a while.

I sighed and continued to watch as Sera charmed the man, who I learned was named Paulo, into dropping her bags in the bedroom. Ten minutes and lots of flirty banter later, Paulo left, leaving his phone number with Sera.

Dropping the paper on the table by the phone, Sera turned to me.

"So what are your plans for the day? Are you tired? You flew in this morning, right? I imagine you're exhausted. I was! But I came in yesterday and stayed at a hotel down the way. It was great, but I was so tired that I slept later than I meant to, otherwise, I'd have gotten here before you. "

I laughed. "I am tired, but I'm trying to put it off because I'm starving. Did you wanna go for lunch? I was thinking of food, and then maybe explore nearby to see if I can find a market. "

Remembering that I had wanted to check the cooking utensils, I made my way over and checked the kitchen cabinets and drawers, taking note of what was there and making a mental checklist of supplies.

"Sure, let me just grab my bag, and we'll be off. I passed a little bistro down the road. We could try there. I'm sure they could tell us about the area, too. "

The next few hours with Sera flew by. We went to the bistro and struck up a conversation with the owners, an old local couple named Marco and Patrizia Giraldi, that had lived here all of their lives. They gave us lots of ideas for exploring, information on stores and markets, and just general insight into local life. We hugged them goodbye and promised to come again before continuing on.

Just across from the bistro was the Museo Archeologico, but we bypassed it for the time being. Instead, we took a walk in the direction of a grocery that the Giraldi's suggested. As we walked together, we talked about the scenery and things we would like to do while we were here. At the grocery, we grabbed some staple foods and a few fresh peppers and tomatoes for dinner tonight. We decided to forgo any other fresh foods in lieu of planning a trip to the market the next morning.

We continued a little further down the road until we came to a small piazza that looked more like a park. Finding a bench, we sat, enjoying the atmosphere as we continued to talk, asking and answering the typical getting to know you questions.

I also learned more about Sera. She was originally from New Orleans, although that had been glaringly obvious from the beginning. She laughed when I feigned surprise. Her parents were dead, her mother having died in childbirth, sadly. Her father was incarcerated a year later, after multiple drug possession arrests. She was raised by her maternal grandmother, Selene LaRue.

"Mamere was a hard woman, but a good one. She didn't blame me for what my papa had done. She took me in and raised me as her own when I had no one. "

Sera was quiet, her eyes sad as she recounted her memory. "She passed away before I started at NYU. It was rough for a while, but I wanted to make her proud. I hope I do. "

"I know what you mean. My mother passed away last year. She and my stepfather were in a car accident. It's still very hard. It took a while to remember that I couldn't just pick up the phone and call her, you know?"

Sera smiled at me. "I know."

After a few quiet moments, each of us lost in our thoughts, Sera starting asking questions again. We spent a little longer talking in the piazza before strolling back to the apartment. The afternoon was spent unpacking our luggage and making a list of things we wanted to get the next day. We also discussed ideas for decorating the apartment.

I found out that Sera was a painter, so we planned on getting some supplies so that we could each do a few pieces to put on the bare walls. We would also need some other accessories and necessities that we'd noticed missing as we unpacked.

The evening was filled with a food fight, a delicious dinner of pasta with our fresh vegetables, and more talking. We also spent about an hour each on the internet. I emailed Charlie, letting him know that I'd arrived safely, and sent him my address and emergency information that I'd received today. I planned on getting a cell phone while I was here, but I would give him those details once I'd gotten the phone. Sera and I added that to our list of things that we needed to do.

It was just turning dark when I could no longer hold back my yawns. We were sitting on the couch chatting when Sera noticed and suggested I go to bed, knowing I was still jet lagged from the flight.

"Yeah, I should get my ass to bed, huh? Especially if I want to keep up with you tomorrow. "

She grinned. "Of course, chère! And don't worry about me. I can entertain myself. Or maybe I'll give Paulo a call!"

I laughed. Her expression said she'd not be doing so.

"Okay, I'm off to bed then."

When I came out of the bathroom ten minutes later in my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts, Sera was in the bedroom, grabbing some books and her iPod.

I went to my bed and crawled in, my body feeling heavy with exhaustion.

"What's that?" Sera asked.

Looking up at her, I followed her gaze to the nightstand where my sketchbook lay open. I had begun drawing the man from the airport earlier that day, and his portrait was nearly finished, only needing a few touches here and there to complete some detail.

I felt my face heat a little as I looked back at her. "Uh…"

She plopped down on her bed and looked at me anxiously. "Your boyfriend?" she prompted.

I shook my head. "No," I laughed nervously. "I wish. He's just a guy I saw in the airport this morning. "

I picked up the sketchbook and looked down at the drawing. I still saw him clearly in my head, but I'd wanted to preserve him on paper as well, knowing my memory of him would eventually fade. "I just thought he was so…" I trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Hot? Sexy? Gorgeous?" Sera supplied.

I giggled. "Well, yeah, definitely. I guess I just wanted to capture his hotness on paper. "

"Well, you enjoy Mr. Hottie all you want. I'll have my ear buds on and the music blaring in case you get loud, if you know what I mean. " Sera wiggled her eyebrows at me as she walked out.

I gaped at her and threw my pillow, but she just laughed and closed the door. I got up and retrieved my pillow while chuckling under my breath at her insinuation. While the idea of fantasizing about 'Mr. Hottie' was tempting, I was just too tired to do anything more than turn off the light and lay down before I was asleep. But that didn't keep him from invading my dreams…

**********

The next few weeks flew by. I had gotten a prepaid cell phone that next day with Sera, as did our other two roommates, Kelli and Hailey.

Kelli Gray was a curvy young woman about Sera's height with dark brown eyes. She dyed her hair so that it was almost black with violet tinted streaks. It fell straight to her shoulders, but she rarely just left her hair to fall naturally. She was constantly putting it up in all these weird updos that were strangely attractive on her. She tried to do the same to my hair, but I couldn't pull off the look. Kelli had a quirky, funky, chic style that just worked for her, and she had the attitude to match. While her clothing was colorful, it was generally simple in style. But she combined outfits with jewelry, hair and makeup in such a way that she was almost a walking piece of art herself. Her personality was just as colorful as her dress.

Our other roommate, Hailey Martin, was a beautiful, statuesque woman who towered over me with her near six-foot height. She had pale green eyes and long hair that had been highlighted in so many shades of blonde and brown that I'd have no idea what her natural hair color was if not for her light brown eyebrows. Hailey was always very well dressed. If her clothing wasn't designer, then it was the best of what you can get that wasn't. She always looked appropriate and put together and oozed sex appeal. She was a big flirt and a little bit promiscuous, though I didn't fault her for it. She was who she was, and I liked her for that.

I got very lucky with my roommates. While I liked Kelli and Hailey very well, it was Sera that I grew to love spending time with. She and I had been practically inseparable and had become very close. We had opened up more to each other, and I told her more about myself than I had ever told anyone. She was fast becoming my best friend, something I've never really had before.

The first weekend before classes had been spent getting to know the girls, decorating the apartment, and getting to know Florence. Thanks mostly to the other three girls, our apartment was now drenched in varying colors. Sera and I had spent one evening with paint and canvas, designing abstract pieces that we had put on the walls. Kelli, being a photography major, had taken some stunning pictures around Florence that she had gotten developed and had placed in various frames on the tables with a few larger photos on the walls.

Hailey was an art major and had a good eye. She had chosen the fabrics for all of the rooms. There were soft blue, sheer curtains on the windows in the living area with heavier ones of the same color in the bedrooms. A few throw blankets were draped over the backs of the chairs and couches, all patterned mostly with yellows, blues, and reds. We had even found a small area rug for the sitting area. It was a graphic design with deep colors of rust and crimson. The apartment had started to look like a home.

I found that while Sera and Hailey were passable at cooking, Kelli and I were the better cooks. We spent a while at the market gathering supplies to stock the small area and had since experimented with a lot of new cuisine from a local cookbook given to us by Patrizia, the wife of the bistro owner down the street. We now ate there once a week and were getting to know the two of them.

Once we had settled into the apartment, we had gone to explore Florence. In the last few weeks, we had been able to visit a few of the tourist spots. We had all especially wanted to visit The Academia Gallery, where the original David by Michelangelo was held. The line that we had to wait in just to make it to the entrance took almost an hour, but it was worth it to see the amazing artwork, especially one of the most famous pieces in history.

We'd also wanted to see was the Palazzo degli Uffizi and its _galleria_. The Uffizi Gallery started with a collection put together by the Medici family, but had grown into an extraordinary compilation of works ranging from the Thirteenth Century to contemporary times. We got tickets to the earliest showing possible and spent many hours inside admiring the works of amazing artists such as da Vinci, Titian, Botticelli, Michelangelo and Rembrandt. We had enjoyed the trip so much that we planned to go again next month.

After our foray into the Palazzo degli Uffizi, we stepped out in the Piazza della Signoria, a beautiful square surrounded by similar large palazzos. The square was large and had been turned into an open-air museum in the 16th Century when they added a number of statues, most notably a replica of Michelangelo's David. While the replica was not as impressive as the original statue, it was still a beautiful piece.

We also spent hours scoping out places to shop, like San Lorenzo's Market, although we heard from Patrizia that it was a bit of a tourist trap. She suggested a few local ones in the area that we now frequented for our fresh produce. We also went shopping on the Old Bridge, or Ponte Vecchio, which is a pedestrian bridge full of shops near the Palazzo Uffizi.

We had plans to visit many more of the sites in Florence, but we knew we'd be here all semester, so we weren't in much of a rush to see it all at once. We even took a few trips, both with the school, and on our own. We would do a couple day trips to places like Pisa, Lucca, San Gimignano, and Siena; but we also wanted to see Rome and Venice, so we were going to plan a whole weekend for each of those places.

And then I had my own trip planned to visit Volterra. I had mentioned Didyme to Sera, though I left out the full details of the connection I felt. Sera also thought it was a beautiful piece and accepted when I invited her to go with me when I went to see it. Thus our plans solidified. For my birthday, Sera and I would be going to Volterra.

* * *

**Notes: **

For more on Florence, they have an amazing website with all kinds of information, pictures, videos, and interactive maps. http:// www . italyguides . it / us / Florence / Florence_italy . htm

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:// unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com

**The Most Shitteous Craptastic Cuddlecock Crack Contest**

http:// www . / u / 2150031 / The_Worst_Story_Ever_Contest

Jaspersdestiny is hosting this contest that should prove to bring about some of the most hilarious shite ever read. I was lamenting to her about all the crap Volturi fics out there, and even sent her a summary and some clips from one. She thought it was hilarious, which made her think up this contest idea. Please feel free to enter, or if not, then check out what entries she may get for it. I'm sure it will be worthwhile entertainment. I plan on having a box of tissues for when I cry with laughter, which I've already done at a clip from a fairly well-known author who plans to crappify one of her stories. I might even write something if I can think up a good enough (I mean crappy enough) plot. So come join the fun!


	3. Chapter 2 Birthdays and Fate

**Just a few notes based on some confusion reviewers had last chapter: **

**Bella is in Italy on a semester abroad program with NYU. Most students who study abroad do so via an affiliated American based school, in this case, NYU. They have a beautiful campus and lots of information on their site, which is linked on this story's blog.**

**Also, just to clarify, the Prologue mentions it is a few weeks till Bella's birthday (which is Sept. 13****th****). So Chapter 1 deals with the time from the Prologue up until the evening before her birthday.**

**I hope that clears any confusion. Thanks!**

**Maj, me love you long time girl. Thanks for helping with the 'research'!**

**Again, thanks to my beta, Sparagus****. My story would not be what it is without her! She has some amazing proofing skills. You are a lifesaver!**

**Additional thanks to Jaspersdestiny for betaing part of this chapter. Sparagus needed a much deserved break and Jaspersdestiny was kind enough to step in and help.**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason****. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliated characters****. I just like to play with them. Nor do I own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using it in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Birthdays and Fate

**Bella POV**

I launched myself out of bed an hour before my alarm was due to sound, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. I was so excited that I nearly bounced everywhere as I got ready for my day. I'd been waiting for this for nearly a year! I didn't care so much about my birthday, but rather that I would be in Volterra in only a matter of hours. I would finally see Didyme herself and not a mild representation of ink on paper.

It was still quite early, so I decided to make breakfast for Sera and I. Hailey and Kelli were late sleepers, and I knew I wouldn't see them before we left, anyway. We needed to be out of the house by seven if we wanted to make it to Volterra before it got too late.

With my iPod in my ears, I hummed along to Lily Allen and fried up some eggs and bacon. I fried extra bacon for the girls so they could just reheat it later for breakfast, or more likely lunch, knowing them.

As I sat breakfast on the table, I noticed it was later than I thought, and I hadn't seen Sera. Going into the bedroom, I noticed she was sitting up in bed, her pale blonde hair in messy clumps around her head, her nose bright red, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Geez, Sera, you look awful."

Groaning, Sera fell back onto her pillow and curled up in a ball. "Thanks, chère," she said, or rather tried to say. Her voice was raspy, and it sounded like it hurt. "Damn, that hurt." She rubbed her throat and sniffled loudly.

I went into the bathroom and checked the medicine cabinet. Last week, a bug had been going around campus, and Kelli had caught it. It only lasted a day or two, but it was pretty rough. I grabbed the leftover medicine we'd gotten from the pharmacy for Kelli and took it to Sera with a glass of water and some tissues.

"Here, take these," I told her, handing her the pills. "They'll make you sleepy, but I imagine that's what you need right now. Lots of rest. Dr. Bella's orders."

Sera sat up on her elbow and took the pills. Grabbing a tissue, she sneezed into it, and then blew her nose. "Ech! This sucks. I'm so sorry, chère."

Taking the glass from her, I put it on the table and made her lie down. "Don't worry about it. I was planning to go alone originally, right? You just get better, and I promise you can come with me next time. Are you hungry? I made some eggs and bacon."

Sera made a face and shook her head as she curled back up in bed. "Eating is not an option right this moment. Maybe later."

I tucked the covers around her. "No worries, hon. I'll clean up. There is extra bacon in the fridge if you guys get hungry. I'll leave a note for the girls to check on you later. If you need anything, just give me a call."

Sera just nodded into her pillow, but she was practically asleep, so I grabbed my things I would need for my trip and left, closing the bedroom door behind me.

I ate, cleaned up the kitchen, and left a note for Kelli and Hailey before loading up my bag and heading out the door.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the train station. I had extra time, so I stopped and picked up a strong coffee, a bottle of water, and some snacks for later in case I needed them.

I actually had to take a train to a town called Colle di Val d'Elsa and then get a bus from there to Volterra. The entire journey would take almost two hours, but I had plenty to keep me busy. Settling into a window seat, I put in my ear buds, picked a classic rock playlist, and pulled out my book. I didn't read, though. Instead, my eyes were glued to the beautiful scenery speeding past my window. The weather was mostly cooperating with me for my trip. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny out either. There was an ample supply of clouds and no hints of the bright sun. I had checked the forecast, so I knew it wasn't meant to rain until tomorrow. I mentally crossed my fingers that the weathermen here were more reliable and that I wouldn't get caught in a storm on the way back to Florence.

I didn't see much of Colle di Val d'Elsa except for the road out of the town. I had heard it was known for its glassware and vaguely noted a few shops here and there, but I was so excited to get to Volterra that I didn't notice much. I had gotten a seat in the front of the bus, and my eyes were glued on the road ahead of me as we got closer to Volterra and Didyme.

We had been driving approximately forty minutes when I got my first glimpse of the wall surrounding Volterra. I could see the upper stories of some buildings jutting up above the wall. Since coming to Italy, I had come to the realization that pictures do the scenery no justice. The same was true in this case.

As we approached from the east, I could see the city at the top of the sloping hillside surrounding it. My eyes took in the beautiful scenery as we went up the road, seeing more the closer we got. Camera in hand, I snapped off a few shots through the window and wished the sun were out so the colors would shine.

After taking some pictures of the surrounding area and a few of the city from afar, I packed away my iPod and the book I'd been reading. I watched out the window as we entered the city. Winding through the streets, I marveled again at how the old and new worlds collided. There was a mixture of architecture, designs, and even people, that seemed to come from varying periods of time in history, from past to present. I was dazzled by the feel of the city already, and I'd not even stepped off the bus yet.

In moments, we were at the bus station. After disembarking, I found an information kiosk and grabbed a map while looking over what events would be taking place in the coming weeks. I had just missed the Astiludio, which seemed to be a flag throwing competition held each year on the first Sunday in September. Nothing was planned for today that caught my interest, but next month there was some sort of truffle exhibition that looked interesting. Volterra was also a gastronomical community, and it would be fun to drag Sera along and sample the truffles and other local products. I took the pamphlet on the festival and tucked it into my bag.

Checking the map, I made note of where I was and how to get to Il Duomo, the church that held Didyme. It wasn't far from where I was, so with a bit of a hop to my step, I followed the map toward my destination, taking in the sights and sounds as I made my way through the streets. There were a few bistros and a mix of shops selling souvenirs, leather bags, and clothes. I didn't stop at any of them since I was in a hurry to get to Il Duomo.

As I walked along the sidewalk toward the church door, I pressed my hand against the ancient rocks, marveling at their age. The last few weeks, seeing these structures and the various centuries-old artwork, I couldn't help but feel that as beautiful as America could be, it couldn't compare to this. Sure, we had the Native Americans, and their history was quite old, but I was more interested in the places like Il Duomo. The original cathedral had been reconstructed in 1120 in the same spot as an older one had been. Over the years, the structure had been updated and added to until it became what was now before me.

Feeling awe for the age of the building and the fact that Didyme was right inside; I stood just outside the door for a moment and took a deep breath.

Pushing open one of the portal doors, I stepped into the nave of the church, letting it fall closed behind me. The door opened into the nave of the church. Ahead of me were rows of pews leading to the altar. There were marbled columns mixed in with the pews, and the ceiling of the nave was decorated in gold. I noticed there were a few other tourists and a couple of people sitting in the pews near the altar.

I wasn't sure where Didyme was, so I ambled around Il Duomo, exploring as I went. Each of the chapels were named and held various works of art, from sarcophagi to wood-paneled paintings to statues.

I had only just started down the aisle to the right of the pews when I saw her. A niche was set in the wall with a small platform. She was resting peacefully on the small pedestal within. I approached her in awe, my hand raised to touch her, but I was hesitant. I had been waiting to see this piece for a year. It was the defining reason for my trip to Italy, regardless of what it could do for my education.

"Didyme," I breathed quietly.

With great reverence, I pressed my fingers to the veil covering her face. I knew it wasn't cloth, but it was still surprising to find it so hard. It looked so much like a real veil.

"I've waited quite a while to meet you." I kept my voice a whisper, in case someone came by and heard me. "This is crazy," I told her, speaking to the statue as if she would answer. "Why am I so drawn to you? Why do you comfort me when no one else can?" I sighed. "I miss her. A lot. I never really had very many friends. I was always happy to just have her. When she died, it was so hard. Charlie is a lot of help, but he's more the silent, hands-off type of Dad, you know? With Renee, she was always interested in what I was doing. She never let me wallow away my life in just my books, but made me try things. I'm so glad for that. She helped me realize that life can be pretty boring if you're always afraid to try and live it."

I didn't know why I was pouring my heart out, but it felt right, and it felt good. I felt like I was finally able to let go.

"I'm glad you brought me here. I've had more fun here in Italy than I have in a very long time. I love my classes and living in New York, but this is different. Part of me feels as if I'm being pulled to you, or by you, to Italy itself, especially Volterra, and also to Sera. She is so full of life. In some ways she reminds me of Renee, with the same zest for life experiences." I smiled. "But you and this place … I can't explain the feeling I have. Since coming to this city, and especially now, standing in front of you, I feel like I'm coming home. It's a strange sensation. I haven't seen much of the town, but I know I would love it."

I laughed at myself. "Maybe I am going crazy. I'm standing in a church in a small town in the middle of Italy talking to the bust of a woman who has probably been dead for at least five centuries. I'm losing it."

"Perhaps she simply wants you to be happy," came a soft, deep voice from behind me. It was heavy with an Italian accent and embodied masculinity.

Shocked and embarrassed, I spun around. My cheeks heated as a blush spread across my face.

Standing next to the column by the pews, about five feet away, was a man who looked to be about my age. He was tall, about half a foot taller than I, with long, jet black hair that flowed past his shoulders and down his back. He was pale for an Italian, with a strong face and very expressive, dark brown eyes. His stature spoke of elegance. He wore simple jeans with a white button down shirt and a long black jacket, but contrary to the casual style, I had a feeling that he'd spent a pretty penny for everything that touched his skin.

He was absolutely gorgeous, but he definitely wasn't breathtaking—not like my Mr. Hottie from the airport.

After a moment, I realized I hadn't responded to him, my mind busy processing his being as I checked him out. Feeling awkward, I finally found my voice.

"Who are you?"

His expression was curious as he appraised me. I was starting to feel a little nervous under his scrutiny when he finally stepped forward and bowed slightly at the waist in greeting.

"Forgive me. My name is Marcus Volturi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Marcus POV**

During my rare trips to the city, I often found myself at Il Duomo. It had become my habit to visit the statue of her, of Didyme, my wife.

Standing next to the column across from the sculpture, I stared. I knew my work had been flawless when sculpted. The perfect recollection of a vampire helped me to create a beautiful piece of art, even if I had sculpted it so many centuries after her death.

The statue was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the woman herself. Her quiet soul was exactly what I had needed at a time when fighting was rampant amongst both humans and vampires alike.

Now, it was I who had become quiet, resolved to live a solitary life, regardless of the occasional women I bedded. My days were spent attending to business matters, both human and vampire, while in the evenings I pursued a number of other interests. No one had ever compared to her, and I imagine no one ever would.

So lost in my thoughts was I, that I nearly missed the woman who now stood so close to the likeness of my lost love. I could see only the woman's profile, but her face depicted reverence, much as I had seen in the faces of zealots upon the arrival of a beloved icon. Her expression piqued my curiosity.

The artist within me took note of her features. She was a pale, young woman, perhaps in her early twenties. Her long, dark brown hair was swept off her face and neck, secured atop her head with some kind of fabric. Her large, expressive brown eyes held faint flecks of green and were surrounded by full, dark lashes. Pale, pink lips were parted slightly as she studied the sculpture. She had an understated beauty for a human.

My curiosity only grew when she began to speak. Her voice was a soft whisper, but I heard every word as she spoke to Didyme. The cold stone was a silent audience as to this woman who spoke of her loss, her anguish, how she felt the need to come to Italy, to Volterra, and how she felt at home here. I, too, was a silent audience to her words as she gave voice to her melancholy and confusion.

As I listened, my gaze again moved to the sculpture. It was puzzling that this woman felt compelled to come here, to see Didyme, and that she was conversing with her as if she were a friend or relative in whom she might confide. Was it fate? Was I meant to meet this woman? Who was she to me? Who was she to Didyme?

My mind was inundated with questions as I closed my eyes and called upon my ability. When I felt the tell-tale tingle behind my eyes, I opened them and perused the small form of the woman in front of me. Shock coursed through me, and I stared. I was certain that I had never before seen this woman; therefore, there should not have been any ties between us. However, I clearly saw the thread connecting us.

I was baffled by this realization as I studied the thread. In times past, when I had seen a connection between two strangers, it had been a strong, solid white thread indicative of mates. This, however, was only a sliver of a thread, barely visible. Also perplexing were the colors. Pale versions of yellow and brown mingled together, surging back and forth between us. Regardless, how might strangers also be friends and, even more bewildering, family?

I must learn more about this peculiar young human woman.

**Bella POV**

"Bella Swan," I smiled. "Pleased to meet you, as well." I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't bring up my embarrassing conversation with the marbled figure next to me.

"Well, Miss Swan. What brings such a beautiful young American to our city?" he asked.

I blushed at the compliment. "I guess the accent is a bit of a giveaway, huh?" I grinned. "I'm actually studying in Florence for the semester, but I'm in Volterra to sightsee."

"I see you are interested in Didyme." His voice was soft, almost reverent as he spoke of the sculpture.

"Yes, very," I told him, looking down at my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. "It's a beautiful piece. I first saw her in a book when I was studying in New York. I knew I had to see her in person." I shook my head and smiled at my bizarre urge that lead me here as I looked up at him. "I'm not crazy, really."

"I do not question your sanity, Miss Swan." One corner of his lips quirked briefly, as if he were on the verge of a smile.

"Please, call me Bella. Miss Swan is so formal. It makes me feel old."

"Bella, then. And you must call me Marcus." I nodded. "May I ask…?"

He trailed off, as if he wasn't sure if he should ask the questions, but I could imagine what he wanted to know. "Why was I speaking to her?" He inclined his head.

I sighed and walked over to sit on one of the pews next to him. He followed suit so that he was seated to my right in the pew behind me.

"I lost my mother a little over a year ago. It was a difficult time for me."

"I am very sorry for your loss, Bella. It's never easy to lose someone we love."

A sad smile crossed my lips as I looked at him again, the dark brown of his eyes staring down into mine. I could see that he'd lost someone close to him, as well, and I wondered who it might have been.

"Renee, that's my mother, was my best friend. I've never had any really close friends. Not that I'm a recluse, of course. But nothing like with her. She was very eccentric, to put it mildly, and oh so fearless." I giggled remembering some of the things Renee had gotten me to try. "She signed us up for clown classes once. Can you imagine me with mismatched clothing, big shoes, and a squeaky nose?"

That got me a smile and I was glad to have lightened the mood somewhat.

"Well, last year I was researching for a paper, and came across a picture of her." I nodded in the direction of Didyme. "She looked so serene, so calm. Just looking at her…" I trailed off and looked down, not sure how to describe the feelings I'd had without sounding insane.

I felt Marcus' dark eyes on me for a moment before he spoke. "She made you feel calm in a time when your very existence was in uproar."

I considered for moment, then nodded and turned to him again. "Yeah, you could say that. Is that weird to feel that way from just a picture of a sculpture?" I didn't wait for an answer, but continued on. "Not only that, but it compelled me to do this year abroad. I don't even need it for my degree, but _I _needed it, for me." I sighed. "I did all this so I could come here and see her."

"Do you believe in fate, Bella?" he asked.

My eyebrows wrinkled as I considered his question. "If you had asked me a year ago, I would probably have said no. But now, I'm not so sure. Maybe. I know that I was compelled to come here, not just Italy, but here to Volterra. To Didyme. Now that I'm here, though, I'm not sure what to do next. Perhaps fate was what pushed me to this point, perhaps not."

Marcus was still smiling, but his gaze was now on Didyme. He seemed to be recalling a pleasant memory and I wondered what it was. I was about to ask when Marcus reached down to pull a cell phone from his pocket and answered it. I assumed it had vibrated, since I'd not heard a ring.

"Excuse me, Bella," he said, then stood and walked a few feet away.

I contemplated the man as he took his call. He wore what looked to be designer clothing. I could be wrong about that, though. I wished for a moment that Hailey or Kelli were here to tell me if my observations were correct. Regardless, they were very well tailored. The only jewelry he wore was a signet type ring on his right ring finger and a jeweled watch that looked expensive.

I looked at his eyes. The dark brown was a bit muddled, making his eyes look kind or murky, but he could have a vision problem or be wearing contacts. He had an olive skin tone, but it was pale, almost deathly so.

He spoke like an old man, as if he had been born a hundred years ago. It was strange. But considering he seemed to come from money, and he's Italian, perhaps he had attended some private or boarding school. His mannerisms seemed very elegant and proper, as were his speech patterns.

All things considered, I was intrigued by him and glad I was able to speak with him. Besides, he didn't call the funny farm on me, so he can't be all that bad. And he seemed to truly understand what I meant about Didyme. I wonder if he knew anything about her.

I noticed Marcus end his call then dial another one. He spoke animatedly for a moment before snapping the phone shut and putting it back in his pocket. He looked up and to his right.

Following his gaze, I noticed a very large man come forward and speak with Marcus. The man was well over six feet, by at least half a foot. He was not only tall, but he was also muscular. He was burly, with a wide chest and shoulders, a thick neck, and large hands.

In the darkened light of the church, his hair looked black and was cropped really short and matted to his head. He had thick, dark eyebrows covering eyes that were dark like Marcus' and the same pale olive skin tone as well.

I noticed the man's attitude was respectful and polite, but as Marcus turned to walk back toward me, the man looked over to grin and wink at me. I realized his features were very boyish and I couldn't help but smile at his cheerful demeanor.

"Forgive me, Bella." Marcus told me as he resumed his seat next to me.

"Not a problem, Marcus. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" I asked.

"Of course not. Just a small matter that needed my attention. However, barring any further interruptions, my schedule is cleared for the day."

"Do you live here in Volterra?"

"Yes, not far from here." He smiled at me. "Bella, would you like to be my guest for the day?"

I frowned at him, confused. "Your guest? To where?"

"I would like to escort you around Volterra. I do not know what you had planned for the day, but perhaps I could show you a few of the sites. I am quite familiar with the city, as you know."

"Oh! Actually, I would love that, but are you sure?" I was excited at the prospect of being shown the city by a local.

"Absolutely. I have been having such a wonderful time that I hate to see it end so soon."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

The rest of the day was a bit of a whirlwind.

He started by showing me around Il Duomo. I had already perused all the historical information on the church when researching Didyme, so I knew that the existing building had been here for nearly a millennia. Marcus began by showing me the sections of the building that had been modified or added throughout the years in the various styles of the times. He then took me around the building, showing me the artwork that he preferred and why, then listened attentively as I gave my own views on the pieces.

I had such an enjoyable time in Il Duomo with Marcus that I didn't realize the time until my stomach growled. I was embarrassed, but he didn't comment. He simply smiled and suggested we get me something to eat, but professed that he had a late breakfast and was still not hungry.

As we exited Il Duomo, I looked back to see the man Marcus had spoken to follow behind us. Curious, I asked Marcus about him. Marcus turned and introduced me to Felix, who was polite and again had a ready smile that I couldn't resist returning. Felix was a flirt, but apparently he was also Marcus' bodyguard. I found it a little disconcerting and wondered why Marcus needed a bodyguard, but decided to keep my questions to myself for now. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, and Marcus seemed relieved that I didn't ask.

Instead of sitting inside at a café, I opted to grab a sandwich and a soda so we could continue to explore. At Marcus' suggestion, we ambled over to the Piazza dei Priori and sat on the edge of the fountain. I ate while he related the history of the piazza and indicated what each of the buildings were, the most interesting of which was the Palazzo dei Priori. The massive 13th Century building was topped with a large tower. Marcus informed me that the tower had been partially rebuilt after an earthquake in 1846.

Once I'd finished my lunch, I excused myself from Marcus and pulled out my cell phone to call Sera. Her voice was still raspy, but she assured me she was feeling a little better and just needed more rest. I let her know that I would be home this evening and told her to call if she needed anything.

After hanging up with Sera, I returned to Marcus and we started inside the Palazzo dei Priori. As we crossed the threshold, I noticed a stairway and a fresco that seemed to be of the Crucifixion. I went to ask Marcus about it, but when I turned, I realized he was still by the door speaking quietly with Felix. After a moment, Felix nodded, excused himself, and then continued further into the building.

Marcus joined me and began to tell me about the fresco, confirming that it was of the Crucifixion and pointed out the saints. As we made our way to the Council Hall and through the Palazzo, I was awed by the artwork in the various rooms. Most of the artwork was religious in nature, depicted on frescos, paintings and wood panels. My favorite was The Marriage Feast of Cana by Donato Mascagni, a large 16th century canvas painting depicting one of the miracles of Christ when he changed water to wine.

We were headed to the entry doors when I looked up and noticed that Felix was standing there, waiting for us, I assumed. My assumption proved correct when he greeted us, handed a small box to Marcus, then followed us out of the building. Marcus merely tucked the box into his jacket and led the way into the piazza.

I told Marcus I would like to do a little souvenir shopping and he just nodded, again leading the way.

There were a couple of shops situated in nooks and corners between the buildings. I was charmed by the architecture of the city. I was truly beginning to love it here. Many of the walls were made of stone and gave an old feel to the city. Many of the streets didn't allow vehicles and some weren't even wide enough for cars to travel, regardless.

We made our way into several shops; most were souvenir shops, where I bought various gifts and postcards for friends and Charlie. My favorite shop, however, was an alabaster shop.

Marcus informed me that Volterra was known for alabaster and that I should check out one of the shops. He led me to one called Alabastro Scali and showed me their work. The pieces were beautiful. They had everything from chessboards to vases to tiny animals. I found the cutest little cat with a curled tail and an expression that just screamed Sera to me. I had to get it for her. For myself, I fell in love with a rectangular box that had a dark blue base with a white top, painted with a blue rose. It would be perfect for a jewelry box, but as it was more than I was willing to spend, I reluctantly placed the box back on the shelf.

After buying the present for Sera, I made my way outside, glancing at my watch. It was close to five o'clock. Digging in my bag, I pulled out the timetables for the bus and train that would take me back to Florence. As I tried to work out the schedules, Marcus came up to me and asked about them.

"I need to find out when the bus leaves so I can make the train to Florence."

"Please, Bella, you are my guest. I will ensure that you arrive home safely," he told me.

"How is that?" I asked.

"I can have Felix bring the car and we will drive you back. It is not far."

I frowned. "Isn't it like an hour drive? That seems pretty far to me."

Marcus just smiled and shook his head. "It is not an issue, truly. Felix loves to drive and this will give him a legitimate excuse."

I looked at Marcus carefully and considered if I should accept his offer. On one hand, I had just met him, and while we had spent the day together, I still knew very little about him. But, on the other hand, I had been comfortable with him all day. He had made no overt passes at me, for which I was grateful. He treated me very well and had been a perfect gentleman the entire day.

Finally, I shrugged. "Okay, but I will need to go very soon. A friend of mine has been sick all day and I would like to get back and check on her."

"Certainly. That is not a problem. We could go now if you like. It is still light out and you would be able to see more of the countryside on your return trip." He turned to Felix, who nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "Now, Felix will have the car brought around, but these areas are still for pedestrian traffic only, so we will need to walk a few blocks over."

After a few moments, we arrived at a silver sedan. It was a very aerodynamic design that seemed to be a mixture of sport and sophistication.

Leaning against the car in a pair of khaki pants and a black button down shirt was a very handsome man. He was about as tall as Marcus, but leaner, as if he worked out more, but not so much as Felix. He had black, shoulder length hair that was cleanly swept back away from his face. He didn't have the olive coloring as did Felix and Marcus. His skin had a peach hue and while he was tan, he still had that pale undertone. His face was down, but he was looking up at us as we approached and his eyes stood out to me. They were that now familiar dark brown, though slightly lighter, but they were piercing, as if he were trying to look through me. A second later, his expression changed to what might have been shock, but I couldn't be sure.

I was beginning to wonder what was in the water in Volterra that there were so many attractive men in residence, regardless of their pallor. Living here was looking more and more appealing every minute.

Marcus introduced the man as Demetri. I smiled up at him, taking note that he didn't offer his hand in greeting. Now that I think of it, neither Marcus nor Felix had offered their hands, either. In fact, neither had touched me in any way. Perhaps that is why I felt more comfortable around them? I filed that thought away for later.

Demetri opened the door for me to slide into the seat behind the driver. He then rounded the car and opened the door for Marcus to get in next to me. Felix got in the driver's seat with Demetri next to him.

I took a moment to look around the car. It was, in a word, luxurious. There was a console that ran the length of the car between the driver and passenger sides. The seats were soft leather and very comfortable. Looking up, I noticed a triangle-shaped sunroof over each of the rear seats.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked, curious. "I've never seen anything like it."

Marcus smiled at me. "No, you probably wouldn't. It's a Mercedes F-700, a concept car. Felix sometimes picks them up and offers to test them for the company."

I was dumbfounded. I had never been interested in cars, but I also never considered I'd be in a concept car. It was exciting and intriguing in its novelty.

We began to move through the city slowly, Marcus indicating various points of interest for a return trip if I were interested.

"Would you like to return, Bella?" he asked me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, definitely. I want to see Didyme again, of course." I blushed a little at that. "But I also want to see more of the city. Maybe Sera can make it next time, too. I think she'd love the Palazzo."

"Felix," Marcus called to the large man in the driver's seat.

Felix pulled a package from somewhere and handed it back to Marcus, who then handed it to me.

I looked at Marcus in confusion. "What is this?"

"A present, Bella."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Marcus. You've done enough just showing me around today. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"I assure you, I haven't had a more enjoyable day in a very long time, Bella. Please, just accept your gift."

"Alright. So what is it?" I peeked at the bag. It was from the Alabastro Scali shop we had visited earlier. I gasped. "You didn't." I reached inside and pulled out a brown box with the shop's name on top. Opening it, I saw, as I had assumed, the box I had wanted from the store. I was stunned.

"Open the box, Bella," he prodded.

Lifting the lid, I noticed a necklace of what looked like polished silver lying in a bed of blue velvet. At the end of the chain links was a small oval shaped pendant with a crest of trees and birds. Above and below the crest looked like small red gems, and in the background was a large V. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Marcus. You didn't have to do this. I love it! Thank you so much!"

In my joy at the gifts, I did what I normally would. I leaned over the console in the center and hugged him. He went rigid and I noticed his body was hard. My cheek brushed his and I noted how cold it was.

Noticing his posture, I settled back into my seat, embarrassed. "Sorry, I was just…" I lightly fingered the box in my lap, tracing the rose detail on its top.

"Forgive me, Bella. I am unused to…" he paused, as if searching for the word, "affection."

I looked over at him, pondering quietly. I wondered so many things about this man. He seemed so sad, but aloof. How did he expect to be happy if he never let anyone in? And yet, he had taken the time to spend today with me and to buy me a gift. Perhaps he just didn't know how to get close to anyone.

"I am very glad to have met you, Marcus. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all you've done for me today. I had such a wonderful time."

"As did I, Bella."

The car got quiet and I spent a few moments looking over the countryside. "Marcus?" When he turned to me, I asked, "If I were to come back to Volterra…" I trailed off and bit my lip, not sure if I should ask. Is that considered pushy? But, I liked his company and would like to see him again. Looking up, I noticed he was waiting for me to finish. "If I come back, would you like to … show me around some more? I'd like to see you again."

"I would love that, Bella. I was hoping to see you again, as well." He smiled again. I noticed he was smiling more as the day wore on. I had a feeling it was a rare thing, so I was quite pleased with myself.

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, and I mean that in the most platonic of ways, really." I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. He was a very attractive man, but I had no desire for him in that way whatsoever.

His smile broadened. "Not to worry, Bella. I didn't imagine you meant it any other way."

I relaxed, relieved. "Oh, good. I mean, not that you aren't attractive, but it would be like dating your brother, to be honest. I just can't imagine it. It's kind of icky, actually." I'm sure my face was aflame, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, either.

Marcus laughed and I smiled, and then laughed along with him. "I know exactly what you mean, Bella."

We spent the next half an hour alternating between commenting on the scenery and asking about each other. I told him a little more about my schooling and what it was like growing up as a child of divorced parents. He was also curious about the differences between Italy and the U.S.

He was rather vague about his work, stating only that he and his brothers owned several companies. But, he was fairly open about his love of art and literature. We had just gotten into a discussion on the Divine Comedy by Dante when I noticed we had reached Florence.

Felix asked for the address and as I answered, my lips quirked down a little.

Marcus noticed. "Why so sad, Bella?"

"I don't want today to end. I've been enjoying myself."

Marcus opened the console between us and pulled out paper and a pen. He wrote on it quickly, and then handed the paper to me. On it was his name and a phone number.

"Please, call me whenever you would like to return. I will be at your service."

"Really?" I grinned up at him as he nodded. "May I borrow that?" I asked, indicating the pen he still held. I then wrote my name and number on the bottom of the paper and tore it off, handing it to him. "Call me anytime, Marcus. Even if you just want to chat. I'd love to hear from you."

He took the paper from me and tucked it into his pocket. "Thank you."

"I would like Sera to return with me, if that would be okay?" I hoped he didn't mind.

"You may invite whomever you wish, Bella. I would love to meet your friend. From what little I've heard of her, she sounds like a very interesting young lady."

I giggled at him. "Interesting barely begins to describe Sera. But you'll have to see that for yourself."

The car was drawing to a halt in front of my apartment building when Marcus spoke.

"Bella, would you do something for me?" His voice seemed almost hesitant.

"What is it?"

"The pendant I gave you. If it is not too much to ask, please wear it."

"Of course I'll wear it, Marcus. I think it's lovely." I wasn't sure what he meant by asking me this.

"Please, Bella. It bears my crest. It will protect you. I cannot explain how, but please do this for me."

I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher the reason behind his cryptic words. I knew it was an odd request, but I could tell it was important to him. "Alright, Marcus." I reached into the box and withdrew the pendant. I admired it again for a brief moment before slipping it on. When it rested snugly against my chest, I smiled at him. "Good?"

"Thank you." He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a small box.

"No more presents, Marcus, please. You've spoiled me already the entire day."

He grinned at me and I noticed he seemed so at ease now compared to when I met him this morning.

"I am afraid this is not for you, Bella." He handed the box to me.

I was confused. "It's not for me?"

"No, this one is for Sera. Please have her wear it as well."

I opened the box and noted an identical pendant inside. "You're very strange. You're lucky you're cute and I like you." I realized how much like Sera I had sounded and laughed at myself.

A sharp bark of laughter came from the front seat as Felix laughed at my comment. Marcus gave him a look and he quieted, but I just smiled. When Marcus nodded his head, Felix and Demetri exited the car. The rear doors opened a moment later and I climbed out of the plush seat onto my street.

Marcus appeared at my side as Felix closed the car door behind me.

"Please wear the pendant while you are here. If you get into any kind of trouble, mention my name. And no matter how strange, please call me."

I gave him a look, my eyes assessing him yet again. "You're very cryptic, you know."

"I know, but it will help you, I swear it."

"Okay," I told him.

"I had a lovely day, Bella. Good night."

"So did I. Thank you again, for everything. Good night, Marcus."

I opened the door to the building and walked inside. As I shut it behind me, I heard the car doors close and the hum of the vehicle as it pulled away.

* * *

**Notes:**

**For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:// unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/.**

**On the blog this chapter:**

**- The pieces from Alabastro Scali bought for Bella and Sera.**

**- Profiles for Demetri and Felix.**

**- The Volturi pendant given to Bella and Sera.**


	4. Chapter 3 Destino Benvenuto

**My apologies for the delay in getting this out. A bunch of stuff is going to be happening in this and next chapter and I needed to sort out what to put in each one. So, here is Chapter 3 and I am currently working on Chapter 4. I've been trying for Friday updates, but I'd ****rather post quality not quantity.**

**Sadly, ****sparagus, my beta, has too much on her plate at the moment and has had to step down. However, JaspersDestiny has come to my rescue and agreed to take over. She is an awesome beta, as well as a friend and a fellow Lamb (alsltwilight . blogspot . com). Thanks, girlie!**

**Also from our blog, we Lambs are sponsoring the I Get Off in Volterra Contest. So****, please go write us a sexy one shot with one of the gorgeous men of the Volturi! Details are on the contest profile page: www . fanfiction . net / ~IGetOffinVolterraContest.**

**R****ating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So, if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephe****nie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliated characters. I just like to play with them. Nor do I own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using it in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Destino Benvenuto (Welcome Destiny)

**Bella POV**

Upon my return to the apartment, all was quiet. As it was a Saturday night, I wasn't surprised to discover that Hailey and Kelli weren't home. Peeking into my room, I saw Sera sleeping and didn't want to disturb her.

I hooked the camera up to my laptop to transfer the images from my day, and then went to make myself dinner. The transfer was complete by the time I finished eating. I sifted through the images, labeling each one before I forgot the details.

Once finished, I grabbed my sketchbook to try and relax before bed, but my mind wouldn't stop replaying my day with Marcus and our discussion on fate. I wondered again at the path that had led me here and where it was taking me.

My gaze traveled to the image I had drawn while my mind was wandering. I didn't need to look at my drawings to remember him. All I had to do was close my eyes and I could recall his image; his tall, lean body that I would love to be pressed against; his sexy, unkempt hair that I wanted to run my fingers through to see if it was as soft as I imagined; and those full, delectable lips that I wanted devouring my body.

I groaned quietly and tried to relax, berating myself for getting so worked up over a stranger. So, I put down the sketchbook and got ready for bed. It took a while, but I eventually drifted off, wondering about his eyes that he had hidden behind the dark sunglasses.

The next day dawned early and was spent quietly at the apartment with Sera. She was feeling better, but still a bit run down, so we curled up on the couch to talk.

I grabbed my laptop to show her the pictures and gave her the details of my trip, starting with the train and bus rides. She was awed by the scenery and was upset that she hadn't been able to make the trip with me.

At the first image of Marcus, she was intrigued, commenting that he was "hotness personified". She listened intently as I told her about him and the sites he had shown me while in Volterra, trying to remember some of the details of the places I'd been shown. Sera was quite taken with the photos of the Palazzo dei Priori and mentioned that she would like to see it herself, so I asked if she'd like to return with me and she agreed.

When I gave her the alabaster kitten, she squealed with delight and hugged me in true Sera fashion. I also showed her the box that Marcus had given to me and she thought it was beautiful. As I pulled out the pendant and gave it to her, I explained what Marcus had said about protection. She also thought it was quite cryptic, but she thought the necklace was beautiful and had no qualms about wearing it.

It would be three weeks before Sera and I could schedule our trip to Volterra. We had already planned a trip to Lucca the weekend after my birthday, spending an entire day exploring the walled city replete with layers and layers of history. There were physical markers of each era that you could see in the architecture, such as Piazza Anfiteatro, which was designed in the shape of the original Roman amphitheater upon which it sits; and, Piazza Napoleone, created in a distinctly French style while Lucca was occupied by Napoleon's sister, Elisa Bonaparte Baciocchi, in the early 19th Century.

The weekend following our trip to Lucca was filled with school projects and studies. Sera and Kelli had projects due for their courses, while Hailey and I were studying for an exam on historical interpretations in Renaissance art. It was a challenge, but the extra studying paid off in the end when I received high marks for the exam.

I heard from Marcus often over those weeks. We spoke on the phone every few days and even exchanged a few emails here and there. He was pleased when I informed him I would be available the first weekend of October to return to Volterra and that Sera would be accompanying me. Hailey and Kelli had already made plans to go to Rome for the weekend, so Sera and I decided to go on our own.

So, on another cloudy Saturday morning in early October, Sera and I were sitting on the front stoop waiting for the car that Marcus was sending to pick us up. I had argued that we could take the train, but he was adamant and, to be honest, I preferred the one hour car ride to the two hours or more on a crowded train and bus.

"Are you excited to see Marcus again?" Sera asked.

I dug a bottle of water out of my bag and took a swig. "Yeah, he's a nice guy. He's so reserved, though. Distant."

"So, you like him?"

I looked over at Sera. "You mean, do I _like _him, like him?" I giggled.

She laughed, "Well, yeah. Don't you? You've been chatting with him a lot lately." She grabbed the water out of my hand and took a drink.

"No!" I near shouted the answer, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Not at all. I mean, that's just..." I shivered at the idea and scrunched up my nose. "It would be like dating my brother, honestly. I have no romantic interest in him," I told her. "I'm just concerned about him. He seems so sad, lonely."

Sera beamed at me. "Excellent!"

I rolled my eyes and stole back my water, putting it back in my bag. "I can't wait for you to meet Marcus." And I couldn't. Sera was such a flamboyant character that I was interested in Marcus' reaction to her vibrant personality.

A familiar car rolled to a stop in front of us, its sleek silver lines seeming to move gracefully down the street. I stood. "This is it."

"Ohhh, c'est magnifique," Sera said when she noticed the extravagant vehicle.

I was giggling at her reaction when the door opened and Demetri stepped onto the curb.

"Greetings, ladies." He bowed slightly to us and I saw Sera raise an eyebrow, while glancing in my direction. "Marcus was unavoidably detained this morning, but would like me to inform you that he will meet you at Il Duomo. If you ladies would like to get in, I would be honored to escort you."

Sera just turned to me to and said, "Is he for real?"

I laughed and saw Demetri's lips twinge as if he were fighting a smile. "Just go with it." I told Sera.

She narrowed her eyes, then shrugged. "Laissez les bons temps roulez, non?"

Demetri opened the rear door and motioned for Sera to enter. "Aren't you the gentleman?!" She smiled and winked at him before sliding onto the seat.

Demetri looked at me as he closed the door behind her.

I just shrugged. "It's a Sera thing."

He did smile then as we rounded the car and he opened the door for me to enter.

The ride to Volterra was filled with excitement, mostly Sera's. She was praising the car and asked Demetri about it. She also shamelessly snooped, opening compartments and pushing buttons. I just shook my head at her.

Once she had finished investigating the vehicle, she commented on the scenery and discussed the sites in Volterra that she would like to make sure to visit today. I made a mental note to mention them to Marcus when we saw him.

Before too long, Demetri was maneuvering the car through the streets of Volterra, coming to a stop before Il Duomo. I looked up at the ancient walls and smiled, anxious to see Didyme again.

Demetri opened our doors, and then led us inside the building. He stopped just inside the door. "You shouldn't have to wait long, ladies."

"You don't have to stay, Demetri. We're happy to wait here for Marcus." I told him.

Demetri smiled politely, but shook his head. "Marcus would burn me alive if I left you. Please enjoy Il Duomo while you wait."

I gave him a quizzical look, but didn't say anything further. Looking back at Sera, we both shrugged and I led her toward the aisle where Didyme lay ensconced in her niche. She was still as beautiful as I remembered, her quiet elegance so subtle and yet, so apparent.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Sera said as she first saw Didyme. "The detail is amazing and the veil? It's just pure genius. I wish I could have met the artist."

I nodded as my eyes traveled over the familiar piece. "So do I. I'd love to see more of his work."

Sera smirked and grinned at me. "Well, there is that, but I was thinking more along the lines of how talented his fingers would be."

"Oh geez," I rolled my eyes at her, but laughed when she wiggled her fingers at me.

"Seriously, it's like dating a guitarist. You know how dexterous those fingers have to be to fly over the strings like they do?" She closed her eyes and I swear she moaned a little. "It's deliciously yummy to be on the receiving end of _that_!" She winked and turned back to study the sculpture.

I was somehow groaning and laughing at the same time when I looked over her shoulder and noticed Marcus standing nearby. I was about to greet him when I noticed his expression and hesitated. He was staring at us as if transfixed, his face etched in astonishment.

"Marcus?" I called to him, but he didn't respond.

Sera, hearing me call Marcus' name, turned from the sculpture to greet him. "Oh, Mon Dieu," she breathed as she saw him. "He was in a damn fine mood when He made that man, wasn't He?"

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as we made our way over to where Marcus stood. I noticed he was still staring – at Sera. My head quirked to the side at their reactions, a small smile playing over my face as I tried to keep in my happy laughter. Wouldn't it be interesting if my two new friends hit it off? I already knew that Sera was attracted to him. She had even been attracted to his picture. And from Marcus' reaction, I had an idea he felt the same, although he seemed more shocked than anything. It was rather puzzling, but then so many things about Marcus were that way.

"Marcus, this is my roommate and best friend, Sera. Sera, Marcus." With the introductions over, I leaned back and watched them both, gauging their reactions.

Sera, ever the over-eager flirt, put her hand out to him with a bright smile. "It's great to meet you, Marcus. Bella's told me so much about you."

Marcus smiled down at Sera and took her hand in his. "I assure you, the pleasure is mine." I watched as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. I swear I saw her shiver in response and I again had to hold back a happy chuckle.

They stood there, with Marcus holding Sera's hand in his, for a long moment. I started to feel a bit out of place, so I cleared my throat discreetly, and then smiled at them as Marcus released Sera's hand.

"So, ladies. I have a tentative agenda set for the day, if you are not opposed. But, before we start, was there anything specific you would like to see?"

"Well, Bella told me about the Palazzo dei Priori, so I would love to see that, especially The Marriage Feast of Cana. Otherwise, I'd like to see the Etruscan museum and the Roman theatre. Beyond that, I'm all yours." Sera grinned up at Marcus and winked at him.

Marcus' eyes flashed at either her comment or her wink, I wasn't sure. Probably both. I almost laughed, but stifled it.

He cleared his throat. "Of course. I have already included those locations on our agenda for today." Turning to me, he asked, "Was there anywhere you would like to see, Bella?"

"I'm good with whatever is planned, thanks. Perhaps you could show Sera Il Duomo?" I suggested.

Marcus smiled at me, then looked at Sera in question.

Sera just nodded, then boldly hooked her arm through his and winked at me as she led him down the aisle. "Now, sugar, don't be shy. I want to see it _all_."

I choked back a laugh as they moved away, then turned back to Didyme with a smile. "What do you think?" I asked the silent statue. "Yeah, me too."

"Think about what?" The deep voice sounded from directly behind me. I jumped and twirled quickly, stumbling slightly before righting myself. I was met with a wide chest, which I followed up until I was met with Felix's smiling face, the light in his eyes dimmed by the murky brown coloring of them. I briefly wondered if he wore contacts or had any vision problems, although I had noticed that both Marcus and Demetri also had the same dulled, brown eye color.

Snapping my thoughts back to the present, I responded. "I was talking to Didyme, actually."

Felix nodded. "I realized that." He was quiet a moment as his eyes traveled to where Marcus and Sera stood near the front of the church, near the altar. "I've never seen him like this before," he said, almost absentmindedly, as if he'd forgotten I was here.

"He's never attracted women before? I find that hard to believe."

He smirked down at me. "No, he doesn't lack for companionship when he wishes. But, that is just for a … physical release, if you will."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Men," but he seemed to have heard me.

"It's a need like any other, Bella. After a while, sometimes you just need to scratch that itch. He doesn't do it often, and never leads the women on. But, this. …" he trailed off, gathering his thoughts, perhaps. "He so rarely speaks to anyone outside the family if he doesn't have to, and he almost never smiles. I was shocked when he spoke to you last month, and then spent the entire day with you. But, this? It's different."

I watched them for a moment. Sera was speaking and gesturing animatedly at Marcus while he just smiled down at her. It warmed me to see them together. Perhaps something would come of it. "Maybe she's what he needs, to remind him how to smile again."

"You made him smile, Bella," he told me.

"Yes, but not like that. Look at them. I bet she has him laughing by the end of the day."

Felix smiled. "Normally I'd take the bet, but in this case I hope you're right, Bella."

Marcus and Sera completed their tour of Il Duomo before too long and we were on our way to the Museo Etrusco Guarnacci. The museum was founded in the mid-18th Century when a local historian, Mario Guarnacci, donated his archeological collection to the citizens. It became one of the first public museums in Europe, and holds treasures set in chronological order reviewing Etruscan history throughout the ages, going as far back as the 9th Century B.C. (Iron Age). I also discovered that in Etruscan times, Volterra was known as Velathri, which I found interesting.

We spent almost two hours in the museum before departing. Marcus led us down to a parallel street and back toward the center of town. As we passed along via Gramsci, I saw a shop advertising hand-woven textiles with beautiful scarves and sweaters on display.

I grabbed Sera's hand and dragged her inside where we watched for a while as a woman used a manual loom. We chatted with her for a few minutes, asking about her craft, the shop, and the materials she used. She answered our questions politely and helped us pick out some items from the shop. Sera and I both bought mohair shawls that felt incredibly soft against our skin. She decided on a bright colorful sky blue one, while I chose one in terracotta orange. I also picked up a blanket in blues and greens that I thought Charlie would like.

With bags in hand, Marcus informed us that he had set up a picnic lunch for us in the Parco Archeologico. We continued our walk along the road, following Marcus to the park. In one corner of the park were the ruins of a Roman era reservoir, but apparently this area was really used as a park, complete with grass, some trees, and gravel paths. When we arrived, I noticed Demetri waiting for us next to a large blanket set-up for a picnic. I hadn't even noticed when he had disappeared, though I remember he and Felix trailing us through the museum.

We spent a lovely hour in the park, eating and talking. Well, Sera and I ate. Marcus excused himself saying that he was on a special diet. Sera and I let it pass, although I was sure she was as confused as I was.

Once we had finished eating our meal, we made our way deeper into the park where the Acropolis lay. It was the highest point in the city and had the most breathtaking view. I was beginning to worry I would run out of memory on my camera before the day was out. However, I did get some great photos, including a gorgeous picture of Marcus and Sera with the rolling hills in the background. They were both smiling. After I snapped the shot, I grinned at Felix and he winked at me.

The afternoon was a whirlwind- exhausting, but exhilarating. After our picnic, we ambled through town, stopping at the Palazzo dei Priori for Sera, which Marcus guided her through while I sat quietly in the Piazza, sipping my water and people-watching. Demetri stayed with me and, while he was polite, he was not talkative, so I left him to his thoughts.

From there we continued on to the Teatro Romano where we wandered for a short while through the ruins, as Marcus did his best to educate us on the site. Apparently, the ruins are very well preserved and date back to the 1st Century B.C. I found that quite impressive.

We were making our way through town to Porta San Felice when we passed the Pinacoteco e Museo Civico, a small art gallery and civic museum. Marcus told us about some of the works inside and mentioned that Rosso Fiorentino once studied here. Excited, Sera grabbed Marcus' hand and begged him to go inside. He looked at her hand holding his, then smiled and nodded. We entered the gallery and I noticed that they continued to hold hands.

The gallery was a treasure, containing many works from the 12th to 17th Centuries. My favorite was the Apothesis of Christ with Saints, a late 15th Century piece by Domenico Ghirlandaio. It was his last work, but if you look in the landscape of the background, you can see a giraffe. Apparently, the Medici family collected quite a menagerie of animals and the artist included this one in his painting.

Another stroll through town took us to Porta San Felice, which we passed through to reach the Guarnacci Roman Baths. We couldn't get very close, but we were able to see the signs of the excavation work and I found it fascinating. If it were possible, I would love to spend a day with the excavation team, looking for clues of the area's past.

We ended our tour at Porta San Francecso, taking in the portions of the frescos that had been preserved in the vaults, and then surveying the view from above. I snapped some great shots of the patchwork landscape in the distance before we descended once again into the city.

Marcus chose a different route back through the city. We were all fairly quiet as we traveled the narrow streets, Marcus only commenting briefly on a place we passed or a particularly interesting piece of architecture. I tried to surreptitiously observe Marcus and Sera's interaction.

Sera was flirting shamelessly, as I would expect. I had no doubt that she was attracted. We had been out a few times together, and I had seen her in action before. She was being even more flirtatious than usual, however. I'm not sure if that was due to a deeper interest or Marcus' more reticent nature, but I was hoping it was perhaps a mixture of both. Sera had a beautiful soul and I had a feeling Marcus did, as well.

Marcus was harder to read, as he was so reserved. But, I did notice that his lips were more often than not curled at least slightly upward, even more so when he would look at Sera. I did my best to give them at least the illusion of privacy so they could get to know each other better. If anyone could break someone out of their shell, it was Sera.

Before long, we were seated in the garden of a very nice restaurant near the foot of the Acropolis. Marcus had made reservations and we were immediately seated in what was probably the best seat in the house. I was feeling a little underdressed, but no one said anything. I also noted that there hadn't been prices on the menu, and I wondered just how much Marcus was going to spend on us today.

Sera opted for the ribollita, a type of vegetable soup, while I chose the marinated calamari salad to start. We then shared a bruschetta appetizer that was simply scrumptious. For the main dish, I decided to try the stracatto, a Tuscan pot roast. Sera wanted to be even more daring and picked the chingiale, a dish made with wild boar.

Again, Marcus didn't eat, citing his special diet as his excuse and informed us that he would be taken care of when he returned home later that evening. We both gave him incredulous looks and tried to protest for his health, but he told us not to worry and the diet was safe, that he had been on it for so long he couldn't imagine any other way. We decided to drop the subject.

By the time we had finished our food, the sky had darkened considerably. We had already gone over our day, mentioning our favorite places and pieces of art throughout the meal.

As we sipped the last of our wine, Sera was describing what it was like living in New Orleans. I had heard most of it, but Marcus was clearly interested. She mentioned her schooling and living with her grandmother. When she told him how her grandmother died, he expressed his condolences and reached over to rest his hand on hers. She turned hers and squeezed it a moment as she thanked him. Embarrassed, he withdrew his hand then and asked her to continue.

Felix caught my eye after that. He was standing against the wall of the building, a smile on his face. He seemed to be a very amiable man and it appeared as if he genuinely cared for Marcus. He gave me a quick 'thumbs up' signal and I smiled at him.

I looked around then, noticing that I didn't see Demetri. I wondered where he had gone. As my eyes returned to Felix, I noticed his head turn toward the entry of the restaurant. I wondered what he was looking for, but a moment later, Demetri walked up to him, said something, and then left. How had Felix known Demetri was coming?

Felix made his way to the table and leaned down to whisper in Marcus' ear.

"Demetri has brought the car around so we may escort you home," Marcus informed us.

I guess now I knew where Demetri had gone.

Felix pulled out the chair as I rose from my seat and gathered my bags, while Marcus did the same for Sera. They then escorted us through the restaurant to where I assume the car was waiting. I lagged behind and tugged on Felix's arm, letting Marcus and Sera get ahead a few paces so they wouldn't hear me.

"Are you driving?" I asked him.

He furrowed his brow at me. "Yes, of course."

"May I sit with you? Or is Demetri coming, too?"

He grinned as he realized what I meant. "Oh, I think Demetri may suddenly have an errand to run."

I beamed at him and rushed to catch up with Marcus and Sera as I saw Felix pull out his cell phone and tap out what I believed was a text message. This was confirmed when we walked outside the restaurant to see Demetri looking at his phone, shaking his head.

Ten minutes later, I was seated in the front with Felix while Marcus and Sera shared the back. They were leaning toward each other across the center console, talking quietly, whenever I looked back.

I spent the ride home chatting with Felix while tormenting him with my music choices via the satellite radio. He was a good sport about it, though, and we had a good time.

When we reached the apartment, I quickly said goodnight to Felix and then to Marcus, thanking him for another wonderful day and suggesting perhaps next time he come to Florence for a visit. He said he would think about it.

Sera had already said goodnight to Felix. As she turned to Marcus, Felix walked to the front of the car to stand and I went to the door, digging for my keys so I could open the door while trying to peek out of the corner of my eye at the couple.

She had tilted her head up to him, speaking softly. He said something back and smiled down at her. Then, she raised herself up onto her toes and quickly kissed his cheek. He seemed caught off guard for a moment, but then he relaxed and said something else.

Sera turned to come toward the door, but then quickly turned back and crooked her finger at him. He leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. He straightened and was silent for a second, then another, and then he started laughing. Not a big, boisterous laugh, though. It was more like a hearty chuckle, but he laughed.

I beamed at them and looked to Felix, who was also beaming. I did a mini fist pump, hoping they wouldn't see me.

A minute later, I had the door open and Sera was following me inside and up the stairs while the men drove away. I waited until we'd reached the apartment to ask.

"How did you get him to laugh?"

We plopped down on the couch and put our feet on the coffee table. It had been a long, exhausting day, much of it spent walking. My feet were beginning to throb.

Her head was leaning against the cushion on the back of the couch. "All I did was ask if he played guitar. He said 'No, though I am an artist.'" She grinned.

"I don't get it."

"Remember this morning when I was telling you about guitarists' hands?"

My eyes widened as I recalled the conversation. Marcus must have heard us. I giggled, then laughed as Sera joined me.

The rest of the night was spent talking about our day, but mostly about Marcus. Sera was a bit hesitant to talk about any feelings as yet, and I didn't push her. She did say that he was very attractive. Well, this is Sera, so she actually said he was 'sex on a stick'. I didn't know about that, but I didn't contradict her.

**Sera POV**

It was late. Bella had been asleep for an hour while I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed.

I felt like I'd been caught in the middle of a whirlwind. I was so used to being the one to bring the whirlwind that I wasn't sure how to react now that I was stuck in one I couldn't control. It was at once amazing, wonderful, breathtaking…and absolutely horrifying. I wasn't sure which way was up, or what I should be feeling.

Marcus. He was the manifestation of all my dreams come true in a man, which is why I was petrified. What if he didn't live up to my expectations? Or worse, what if I didn't live up to his? Did he even have any?

From what Bella tells me, Marcus seemed sad and lonely. She told me how she had tried to make him smile the day they had met. I had been intrigued by the idea of the sad man, wanting to comfort him and, like Bella, make him smile.

She had also told me that he was attractive. That had been confirmed when she had shown me his photo, which only added to his intrigue. I had been interested even then. I had even felt a pang of jealousy thinking that Bella might want him. When she assured me she didn't, I had been relieved.

Meeting him in person today was life changing and I knew it. When he had looked at me, it was as if he was looking right into my soul, and that was just scary to imagine. The idea of someone seeing me so clearly was daunting at best. What did he see when he looked so deep?

I sighed again, shifting in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position so I could sleep. But, when I closed my eyes, I saw Marcus.

His undeniable allure was more than physical. I found him to be polite but reserved at first, even though I was sure he was attracted to me. As the day wore on, I discovered he was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his amazing amount of detail while acting as our tour guide. He seemed to be knowledgeable about every aspect of Volterra's history, at least.

It was also quite obvious that he was very well-endowed, financially. He had refused to allow Bella or me to pay for anything but our shawls today, and I imagine the restaurant had cost him a pretty penny. But his clothing and car also screamed money. To be honest, that idea scared me, too. I almost wish he were a penniless Bayou boy. The money was a bit intimidating, while at the same time somewhat exciting. What girl doesn't dream of landing a rich guy?

Another sigh, and another shift in the bed, and I was facing the wall now. My lips curved up as I realized how often I had gotten Marcus to smile today. By dinner, his mouth had almost lost that sad downward tilt I had seen in his photos and when we first met.

Then he had laughed. While I was a wee bit embarrassed at how I'd gotten him to laugh, I wouldn't have changed it for the world. It was just a little chuckle, but it was a start. I had to make him do that again, often. He was so reserved that I had been shocked at his response.

He was an artist. I wonder what medium he uses. I didn't think it was photography, or anything that used modern technology. Painter, perhaps? Sculptor? Bella said he was quite interested in the sculpture of Didyme, and he does have great hands…

His hands…they were always cold. He had mentioned a circulation problem, but it still seemed odd, as if he were not telling the whole truth, perhaps? His eyes also seemed wrong somehow. All three of them, actually, had the same dull brown eyes. And then there was the 'special diet' he was on. What kind of diet kept him so fit while denying him food? He hadn't even drunk anything today and we'd been with him the entire day and into the night. It was perplexing.

There was definitely something strange about him. About all of them.

**Marcus POV**

My eyes did not leave her form until it was hidden behind the closed door of her apartment building. I was in utter chaos at the events of this day. Meeting Sera had been a shock from which I had not quite yet recovered. I entered the vehicle and lay my head back against the seat, closing my eyes and remembering our first meeting.

She had not been facing me, but rather walking away toward the sculpture of Didyme. She was only a few inches taller than Bella, but still quite petite, especially in comparison with my own height. Her hair was a pale blonde that fell to her shoulders. Her body was slender, I noted, as my eyes traveled down her back to the slight curve at her waist where her shirt had ridden up above her jeans, exposing a patch of skin. My admiring gaze continued its path over her jean-encased legs and sandaled feet as I felt my body responding.

This was a curious development. While I often found women to be attractive, rarely had they affected me so quickly or so profoundly as this one had, and I had yet to see all of her.

Curious, I closed my eyes and summoned my power. While I was curious about the tie between the two friends, I was also perplexed by my own reaction to her. Perhaps there was a thread between Sera and me as there had been when I had first met Bella.

Opening my eyes, I was so struck by what I saw that I very nearly stumbled in my amazement. I did not even register their words at first, as I was absorbed by what I saw. A thin, white thread bound us together. The last time I had witnessed such a thing had been nearly 3,000 years ago, when I had met Didyme.

I had never questioned my bond with Didyme. Our connection had been as strong as any other mated pair and I had loved her with everything that I was. She had been a beautiful woman, both in manner and appearance, and I had missed her profoundly after her death. I had always assumed the reason I felt as if I were missing something had been due to losing her.

Countless times I had seen the thread of a mated couple. I knew from experience that it would only continue to grow. The thread would thicken and the color would brighten and pulse between mates as they grew indelibly closer to one another.

Now, as I stared at the thread, I noticed it was already a strong connection. Where normally it would be a pale sliver at first then grow with time, this thread was thicker and brighter. It was as if we had already bonded on some level.

Still unable to take my eyes from her slender form, I knew that it was this woman that I had been waiting for my entire existence. The something that had been missing from my life was her. It was a frightening revelation and I was not positive how I should proceed. I was, for once in my life, at a loss.

**

* * *

Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:// unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/.

Cajun French translations:

- C'est magnifique! = That's great!

- Laissez les bons temps roulez! = Let the good times roll!

- Mon Dieu = My God


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontations

**Many huge groveling apologies to my readers for this chapter taking so long. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out the way we want it to. I actually started this chapter a long while ago, but just couldn't get it right in my head in order to write it out. But finally you will be seeing a lot of love, some drama, and a teeny bit of action with a tiny dab of Jasper on top.**

**So, I hope this is worth it and I'm off to start the next chapter now. I do hope it won't take me so long to get this one out, but I can make no promises. I do hope you all stick with me and enjoy the story as it unfolds regardless of my slow nature, however.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason.****It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content.****I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me can tell you.****So, if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliated characters - I just like to play with them.**** I also don't own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic.****I am merely using it in one way or another for the purpose of my story.**

.

Chapter4 – Confrontations

**Sera POV**

My eyes were narrowed slits as I looked at the man across the table from me. Here I sat yet again, my plate showing the remnants of my meal, while his sat nearly untouched. I fumed as I listened to his latest excuse. "Forgive me, my dear, but I ate quite well for lunch and I fear I am still somewhat full." It wasn't that it wasn't a good enough response – once – but he had an excuse for every meal. So, me being me, I rolled my eyes and called him on it.

"Marcus, really, what's going on? You never eat and you're always cold. Not to mention these here gems..." I held up the pendant that he constantly insisted I wear at all times. I had exchanged it with another to match my outfit once and he wouldn't budge from the apartment until I put it back on. "And then there are the bodyguards and the expensive cars and suits - you throw money around like beads at Mardi Gras, and your eyes…well, let's not get into _that_."

I sighed in exasperation and watched him, waiting for an answer. He was quiet for a long while, looking at me, and then down at his untouched plate. It looked like he was trying to decide what to tell me. It gave me time to think.

Marcus was very fastidiously courting me, no doubt about it. He made sure to use his old world charm and smooth, silent demeanor to put me off guard and draw me in at the same time. I was like a moth to a flame when it came to Marcus. It was both exciting and terrifying, the hold he seemed to have on me.

Over the past few weeks we had been out at least a dozen times. Sometimes Bella went with us, like when we visited Lucca for the day. Other times it was just us – wait, let me rephrase that – just us and either Felix, Demetri, or both. It was strange to have someone follow us all the time, but Marcus didn't seem to notice them. Whenever we were together, he seemed to be focused completely on me.

Marcus seemed content with whatever I wished to do. All I had to do was even hint that I wanted to try something and Marcus would make it happen somehow. It didn't matter if I wanted to visit a museum or a city, take a drive in the countryside and paint or take pictures - he made it happen.

"Sera, I would like to tell you everything about myself. Truly, I wish for nothing else," Marcus said, breaking me from my reverie.

"Then why don't you, Marcus?" I asked him, and then bit my lip in a nervous habit I was gaining from Bella. "Is this-" I broke off, wondering if I should voice my thoughts aloud, but then I decided honesty was the best policy. "Is this just fun to you? Us, I mean?" I asked, gesturing to each of us with my hand as I spoke.

"No!" he stated in a loud voice but then seemed to realize he'd nearly shouted. Reaching across the table, he took my hand in his chilled one. "No, cara mia, this is not just 'fun', as you call it. I have never done this," he squeezed my hand in emphasis, "with anyone else. You must trust that I would never allow anything to hurt you – in any way. This includes myself."

Quietly observing the way my hand fit into his, I contemplated his words. "And yet, you don't want to share some things with me. And I have a feeling they aren't little things either," I paused and took a breath. "How am I supposed to get to know you when you keep such a huge chunk of yourself hidden away like that? How can I-" I shook my head before I could finish that train of thought. It was way too soon for _that_ conversation.

Thankfully, Marcus spoke. "It is not my intention to upset you thus. I merely worry that it is too soon to tell you. I worry that I may frighten you away were I to enlighten you so completely at this time."

Again there was silence at the table. I noticed a waiter coming our way, but a stoic-faced Felix stopped him. It was strange to see Felix in anything but his usual jovial demeanor. I watched as he spoke quietly to the waiter, who then turned and walked back to the kitchen. Felix resumed his guard and sent me a small smile.

I shook my head and returned my gaze to Marcus. I didn't know how to go on with this man. He confused me on such a level that I just couldn't think anymore. "I think," I started, and then swallowed before I continued, "that I need some time." My eyes rose to his and I nearly lost my resolve at the sadness I saw in them, but he remained silent. As always, he was letting me have my say. "I think we both do. We need to decide where we want this to go, if anywhere. And you need to decide if you want to be completely honest with me or not - because this can't go anywhere without that." I stopped him as he began to speak, "Please don't answer now."

I went to pull my hand from his, but he held tight, not letting me go. Instead, he silently tugged on my hand until I stood so he could pull me close. Our bodies were only a breath away from touching as I looked up into his murky brown eyes. We stared at each other a moment before Marcus raised a hand and passed the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"Cara mia," he began in a soft whisper that had me shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the man in front of me. "I do not need this time you mention to know what it is I want from you. From _us_," he clarified. "I want there to be an 'us', as you say. There is nothing more absolute as that simple fact. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman and a very talented artist. Moreover, you have a passion for life that entices the people around you to enjoy every moment they are alive. There is no other woman like you, nor will there ever be such a one as you. I do not think you realize as yet just how great a hold you have on me – on my thoughts and my feelings. I want to spend eternity learning every nuance possible about you. I want to spend eternity allowing you to do the same." He paused and cupped my face in his hands, gazing deep into my eyes. "I want an eternity with you, Sera."

As the final words touched my ears, his mouth descended on mine. I had been dreaming of kissing him - it was a fantasy I often had, among others. The fantasy did not compare to the reality, though, that's for sure. So shocked was I that the only part of myself I could control were my lips, which after a short moment joined in the kiss enthusiastically. His lips touched mine, caressing, sliding in a gentle touch across them. I was afraid he'd pull away then, but he came back for more. It was loving and sweet and so beautiful that I could feel tears prickling from behind my closed eyes as our lips met again and again.

When Marcus finally lifted his head from mine, I opened my eyes slowly. He was looking down at me with an odd expression I couldn't place.

"Say nothing, cara mia," he told me as I opened my mouth to speak. His fingers touched my lips lightly, his skin cooling my heated flesh. "I will give you the time for which you have asked. When you make your decision, I want you to be absolutely certain that this is what you wish. There can be no change of heart once you have chosen. Do you understand?"

I nodded mutely at him, a little bewildered by his comment and a lot flustered still from the kiss.

He smiled and kissed me again, but this one was much shorter than the last. This time when he raised his head, he released me and stepped back.

We were silent the rest of the night as he helped me into the light sweater I had worn and discarded in the warmth of the restaurant. Taking my hand, Marcus then led the way to the car, and Felix drove us back to my apartment.

As Marcus led me to the door, I sighed and turned to him, saddened when I realized I didn't know when I would see him again.

"Marcus-" I began, but he stopped me again.

"Sera," he said, cutting me off. "Please, take this time to think. Take what time you need, cara. I give it to you."

With a final kiss, Marcus opened the door as I walked inside, and then turned and walked back to the car. A moment later he was gone and I was walking up the stairs in a daze. As I reached the top step, I turned and sat on it. I could hear my roommates inside and wanted a moment to think and compose myself before seeing them.

The scene at the restaurant with Marcus replayed in my head. I placed a hand to my racing heart as I remembered his words. No one in all my years had ever said that to me. Granted, Marcus says a lot of things most people don't say, but this…this was different. My heart was aflutter that he seemed to care so much - so deeply and so quickly.

I had known I was falling in love with the quirky, reclusive man, but now, as I sat here thinking about him, I realized I was mistaken. I wasn't falling in love with him - I had already fallen well before this.

The question now was what do I do about it? There was still the issue of him not being completely honest with me about his diet, his eyes, his skin…many things.

It didn't take me long to decide what to do. In the end it was easy, really. There was no way I could give him up, but I could stand my ground. I'd give him a day or two to think things over, and then have a nice little sit down with him - man to woman.

I grinned, feeling better once I'd made my decision, and I stood, brushing off my skirt as I walked in the door of the apartment.

The next two hours were spent getting ready with the girls. It was the weekend, so we had opted for a girls' night out at a local club. We'd been there before and it had a nice atmosphere, good drinks, and great music.

I thought about talking to Bella about Marcus, but decided against it. I had a feeling it was going to be a long conversation, and with the four of us trying to eat, get ready, and head out to the club, I decided to let it go and talk to her about it tomorrow.

.

**Bella POV**

The night club, Yab, had been in full swing when we arrived hours ago. We had paid our cover and entered into a large open room. Along one wall was a bar with a couple of sets of tables and chairs next to it. Along the other walls were various sets of seating areas – sofas, chairs, and benches. Strewn throughout were large columns, and in the center of the room was a huge dance floor. All of this was illuminated with pink and purple fluorescent light bulbs in various shapes and sizes, adding vibrancy and dimension to the otherwise plain design of the room.

Our first stop, of course, had been the bar, which we revisited many times throughout the evening. I could tell there was something going on with Sera, but when I tried to talk to her about it, she just told me we'd talk later when we had more time. I was sure something had happened with Marcus, and while I was curious, I didn't press her. I knew we would talk later tonight or tomorrow.

I noticed, however, that she wasn't as into the girls' night out as she normally would have been. After one Mai Tai, she'd switched to water and was very distracted the entire evening. Neither of us were big drinkers, but we usually had enough to get us a little tipsy.

It was well after midnight when Sera and I left, leaving Hailey and Kelli to continue their dancing and drinking as usual. Sera and I often left before them, so it wasn't an odd occurrence. Besides, I think Hailey and Kelli could tell that something was off with Sera, though they said nothing. We all smiled and hugged each other before Sera and I left the club.

We walked silently a few blocks, each of us wrapped in light jackets to ward off the chilly autumn night air. Briefly, I considered asking her about Marcus, but decided she would talk when she was ready, so I said nothing. I was beginning to think we would be making the entire trip in silence when she spoke.

"I love him." Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her to my side as we walked. "I kind of guessed that already." I looked over at her face, seeing her troubled expression. "But it's not as simple as that, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not," she said as she launched into a description of her evening with Marcus.

I grinned when she mentioned taking him to task about all his oddities. It was something we had both been curious about all along. I knew it wasn't the actual oddities that bothered Sera, as they didn't really bother me. Rather, it was the fact that we knew he was hiding something from us. I was in complete agreement with her, and I think Marcus realized that but was afraid that whatever it was would scare her away.

When she told me what he said to her, I was nearly moved to tears. I knew Marcus cared about her. You could see it in the way he looked at her, as if the sun rose and set on her. Sera looked at him with just as much love in her eyes. They would work it out, I'm sure.

She was just getting to the kissing part when we were interrupted by her phone ringing. We looked at each other in curiosity, wondering who would be calling at this time of night. Sera dug out her phone and looked at the display. "It's Marcus," she said.

"Maybe he misses you already?" I teased her, smiling.

She returned the smile and answered the phone. "Hello Mar-" she began, but was cut off by the voice on the other end of the phone. I could hear the muffled sound but couldn't make out the words. "Marcus, calm down. We're fine and on our way home from the club." She was quiet again, listening to him speak as she looked at me with an odd expression. I returned her look with one of my own, wondering what was going on. "We'll just meet you at the apartment, cher. We're only a few blocks away…We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Oh, I think he has reason to worry."

Hearing a smooth voice coming from behind us, heavy with accent, we both spun around. There, leaning against the wall, was a man. He was tall, with short cropped dark hair. His head was tilted down as if he were inspecting his nails, but I could tell his eyes were on us, even in the dim light of the deserted street.

I was suddenly terrified, realizing we were two lone women walking in the early hours of the morning with no one in sight. Not only that, but there was something about this man especially that terrified me.

My grip on Sera's waist tightened and I could hear the low rumble of Marcus speaking on the phone to Sera.

"Marcus… Alright, cher." Sera's voice was soft and I could tell she was just as scared as I was. With a trembling hand, she held out the phone to the man. "He wishes to speak to you."

The man looked up in surprise and curiosity. For a moment, I thought he was going to ignore Sera, but then he pushed himself off the wall and stepped into the light toward us. I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were a dark crimson red. Hearing Sera gasp next to me, I knew she had seen them as well.

Plucking the phone from Sera's hand, he pressed it to his ear. "Hello." He paused as Marcus spoke. "Ahh, Master Marcus. So nice to hear from you. I found it quite interesting that they wore the Volturi crest. I just had to make their acquaintance." He stopped again and listened intently, and then chuckled. "I'm afraid you're going to be too late." With that, he snapped the phone shut and tossed it off to the side. It landed with a loud crack and broke into pieces.

A moment later, he was gone from our sight but not from our presence. A second later, we felt him behind us, an arm wrapping around each of our necks, his hands over our mouths.

.

**Marcus POV**

The view from my chambers was a picturesque one, even more so with the nearly full moon shining across the landscape. The gardens below, as well as the hills in the distance, were bright in the sparkling, silver moonlight.

Although I watched the moon move in its slow cadence across the sky to illuminate the world around me, I was unable to appreciate the scene at present. My mind was replete with images of _her_. Sera. My mind breathed her name as it escaped my lips in a muted plea. I knew what I was asking of her… of my beautiful mate. That is who she was and would always be.

After losing Didyme so many centuries ago, I never imagined happiness finding me yet again. Even now I felt her loss. Didyme had been such a beautiful soul and I would love her for eternity. When she was lost to me, she took a part of me with her, forever altering me from the man that I had been.

No longer was I that carefree, happy man. With her death, I was transformed into a man ravaged by his loss. I became distant, pensive, and apathetic. I performed my duties as leader of our kind, not only because I felt honor-bound to fulfill them, but also because I was well aware that I would have found a way to end my own life.

My only solace had been my thirst for knowledge. When not dealing with my kindred responsibilities, I immersed myself in books and art. It kept my mind active and distracted from my loneliness and longing.

My pensive mood was disturbed by the sound of the door being wrenched open and slammed against the wall. I turned with a growl to see who had thus disturbed me, only to be met by a very stoic-faced Felix and Demetri standing just inside the door. My eyes barely registered the broken door now resting off its hinges against the wall as Felix spoke.

"Master," Felix began. He paused for a fraction of a moment, his face contorted with worry, before rushing to continue. "Jasper just checked in. He arrived in Italy and is on the trail of a rogue named Laurent, but he hasn't found him yet. He's asked for Demetri to help track him down."

The venom in my veins turned cold as a sense of foreboding swept through my person. "Where, Felix?"

"Florence," was his quick reply.

I growled, a loud rumble escaping my chest as I worried about my mate. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I quickly dialed Sera, noting the time to be early morning. As the phone rang, I prayed she was either still at the club or finally home and safe from the rogue vampire loose in Florence. Rogues have no loyalty to the Volturi, or our laws, and as such the pendant that should protect her and Bella would in fact be useless. It may even make them more of a target if said rogue had any type of vendetta against us.

Still listening to the ringing through the phone, I started out the door of my office and through the corridors, running swiftly with my guards following behind me. I barked out instructions as I went, praying I was overreacting but fearing I was not. "Felix, get the car and get to Florence as soon as possible. Demetri, you're with me. We run." I sensed Felix turn and rush off toward the garage on the lower floors of the castle, and Demetri followed me out of the castle and across the garden to the eastern wall. We easily jumped the minor obstacle and flew across the countryside toward Florence, the phone still attached to my ear.

Finally, she answered, her voice soft and lilting as always and with no hint of distress. The tension in my body released an infinitesimal amount as I cut her off, too worried for her safety to follow proper etiquette. "Sera! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you safe?" I asked in a rush.

She replied that she was fine but was on her way home. This was not the scenario for which I was hoping. After a quick review of the best course of action, I told her, "Sera, this is very important. I wish you to go immediately into a crowd, perhaps back to the club. I am on my way to you presently." When she tried to argue that she was almost home and would meet me there, I tried to dissuade her. "Sera, you don't und-"

My words were cut off as I heard a voice in the background. _"Oh, I think he has reason to worry."_ It was a male's voice, and he had a light French accent - as if he had spent a great deal of time in the Americas. I did not recognize the voice, but instinct told me this was Laurent.

"Hand him the phone, Sera," I told her. When she tried to protest, I could hear the worry and fear in her voice. My greatest wish in that moment was to wrap her safely in my arms, but I knew it was a foolish thought. "Everything will be alright, Sera. Stay calm and hand him the phone." I kept my voice even in the hope of easing her worry.

"Hello," Laurent answered. He sounded curious but unconcerned.

I left him no time to continue. "I am Marcus Volturi, and the women with you now are protected. You would do well to leave them be." I prayed my words would give the necessary time for one of us to come to her aid.

Laurent gave a dry laugh. "Ahh, Master Marcus. So nice to hear from you. I found it quite interesting that they wore the Volturi crest. I just had to make their acquaintance."

I growled into the phone to emphasize the seriousness of my order. "If you harm them in any way, your life is forfeit. This is your one and only warning. I am en route this minute to ensure their safety."

"I'm afraid you're going to be too late." Those were the last words from Laurent before I heard a loud noise followed by silence on the other end of the phone.

A sound erupted from my chest - a mixture of rage, worry, and agony at the thought of, yet again, losing my mate. Fate could not be so cruel as to finally give me another chance at happiness after so many centuries of apathetic loneliness only to rescind it in such a manner, and so soon after having found it.

At that moment, I was thankful for my deadened heart, for if it had a beat, it would have frozen in fear at these thoughts. I could not lose her. I knew she was my mate, having seen the fine threads that bound us and, of course, I had enjoyed her company these last weeks. But knowing it is not the same as feeling it - and by the Gods, did I feel it now. That vibrant, beautiful woman had stolen her way into my heart and soul in a way I never would have imagined, and there was nothing I would not do to keep her there.

"Master," Demetri called to me. When I looked over to him, he held out his phone. "It's Jasper."

I took the phone quickly, noting the lights of Florence in the distance and hoping against hope that we would not be too late.

"Jasper." My voice was curt, but I could not help the tension in my voice. "Did you find him?"

"Not yet, but you know I will," came the deep voice on the other end, still laced with a tinge of a southern drawl from his human life. "Demetri said Laurent found some women you're protecting? He told me where they were and I'm on my way now."

I could hear the wind whispering softly through the phone as Jasper moved. "Not just women," I growled firmly.

Shock and curiosity was evident in Jasper's voice as he asked, "Someone I should know about, Master?"

"My mate, Jasper. He has my mate." I growled again into the phone, this time louder.

"Fuck," was Jasper's only reply.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:// unfathomablebonds. blogspot . com/.

Yab – Nightclub in Florence – http://www . yab . it/


	6. Chapter 5 The Rescue

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny****, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**I know. I know. It's been forever. I am so sorry I'm such a slow writer and updater. ****2010 has been a fairly shit year. *prays for 2011 to be better* However, I am hopeful to get working on this more often and just spent quite a while sorting out some details with my fuckawesome beta. I am anxious to write more, which I was going to work on tonight, but thought I'd edit this lil baby and put her out first. But I'm already mulling over what happens next. *grins***

**R****ating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 5 – The Rescue

**Jasper**** POV**

I cursed again as I snapped the phone shut while sprinting at human speed down the street until I reached the corner. Ducking down one alley and then another, I mapped my way through them in my mind and choose the fastest route to the women and Laurent. I was not far, but it would still take a few minutes to get to them, especially since I had to occasionally slow to human speeds to avoid suspicion.

Hearing that one of the women was Marcus' mate was a shock to me. I had never heard of someone having more than one mate during their existence; even from human to vampire, the bond was carried over. But it must be possible if Marcus had found another mate in one of these women.

I had no doubt of his feelings for the woman, and I didn't need my gift to figure that out. It was more than evident in his voice. I had great respect for Marcus, and I didn't want to see him suffer through losing another mate. I felt the pain of his loss even now after so many centuries of Didyme being gone. There was no way in hell I was going to let that pussy, Laurent, kill her.

Flipping the phone open again as I continued running, I dialed a number quickly. It picked up on the first ring.

"Jasper," I heard the voice on the other end growl. It was deeper than my own, but it had the same southern accent. Even after all these decades, neither Peter nor I had lost our Texan drawl. "We got about two miles down the road before my fuckhot wife started rippin' at my clothes and made me pull off the road for a quickie. This better be important 'cause she's staring at me like I'm her last meal…and I can't wait to be eaten."

"Laurent is still in Florence and has Marcus' mate and her friend as we speak," I said, ignoring his lewd comments and cutting right to the chase.

"Mate? Nevermind. We'll talk about it later. Do we know where?" Peter said, his tone turning serious. I could hear the quick rustle of clothes before the sound of air whispered across the line as they started running.

I gave him the address quickly and then said, "I'll be there in about thirty seconds. Marcus and Demetri are running from the castle. How far are you and Char?"

"Two minutes, less if we can avoid crowds. See you there."

The phone went dead as he hang up. I snapped it shut and thrust it into my pocket before slowing as I caught Laurent's scent. I followed it easily along a deserted side street until I heard his voice and the sound of crying coming from an alley ahead.

Inhaling, I was relieved at the absence of the scent of blood in the air. I moved forward more cautiously, listening as I came to the corner, and I glanced quickly around it to assess the situation. I heard the whoosh of air a second before the sound of a loud thud. What I saw was even more of a shock – more than _one_, in fact.

Laurent's back was to me and he was focused on the girls before him. He was half doubled over and I could sense his surprise and pain. From this angle, I could see what looked like a piece of pipe disconnect from his body and fall to the ground, falling from the hands of a petite but curvy brunette standing in front of him. Shock number one.

It only took me half a second to recognize her as the woman from the airport. Shock number two.

When I left two months ago to investigate the newborn sightings in the Americas, I had flown out of Pisa, where I encountered the most beguiling human. She had seemed a bit travel-worn, but she had still drawn me in - curvy body, ample breasts, a beautiful face…and hips begging for my hands to grab them and pull her to me while I thrust into her. But what had really drawn me in were her eyes. They were deep, intelligent, and full of emotion.

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present. I noted that she was currently fine, she was just shaking out her hands as if the pipe had burned her. But that didn't last long because Laurent recovered enough to roar out a curse at her before grabbing her throat in his hand and tossing her across the alley. Her small body slammed hard against the wall before slumping down to the ground.

I barely noted the other woman, who was slightly taller, thinner, and blonde, running toward the brunette before I flashed into the alley and grabbed Laurent from behind. Before he knew it, I had him in a one-handed headlock. My other hand grabbed his arm, securing it in a firm grip, and I wrenched hard. A vicious smile played over my lips as I heard it tear from his body at the shoulder.

He screamed and twisted out of my grasp, coming to a halt about ten feet from me. I just stood my ground, casually tossing his dislocated arm aside.

"Jasper," he spat my name as he recognized me, venom seeping from the wound where I had removed his arm.

An instant later, he flew back across the alley to me, but he didn't make it to me because that same piece of pipe flew from behind me like a javelin and embedded itself in his chest. Laurent screamed his rage a moment before he was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed to the ground. Before he knew it a petite, blonde woman, who was no more than five foot one, was perched on his chest, one hand on his neck and holding him down.

"Laurent…tsk tsk. You've been a bad boy," she said, her voice low and gravelly. Lifting one hand, she spun her finger in a circle over the pipe, causing it to twist and making Laurent howl his pain as it dug further into his chest.

I smirked and shook my head at Charlotte. "Just keep him quiet, Char," I told her.

She glanced my way and grinned at me. "Of course, Major." She winked before turning back to Laurent. "You're going to be a good boy and keep quiet now, aren't you?" I could see her fingers around his neck squeeze tighter, digging into the hard flesh there and crushing his windpipe. It's not like it wouldn't regenerate.

Laurent just lay there in pain, nodding his agreement since he had no other way to communicate. Charlotte stopped twisting the pipe and patted his cheek. "Good boy."

Turning my head to the alley entrance, I smirked as I saw Peter strolling toward us. He had his hands in his pockets, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. He was even whistling. I almost laughed.

Peter was an impressive man, attractive and intelligent. He stood tall - at six feet he was only slightly shorter than me - but he was a little stockier in build. His hair was a dark and light mix of browns and it hung to his shoulders. His ready wit and charm made him seem unthreatening, but it was the furthest thing from the truth. Peter and his wife, Charlotte, were two of the deadliest vampires known, second only to myself in fact. If you crossed any of us, we would retaliate with deadly force. I was honored to call them brother and sister even though they never had been by blood. They were my closest friends, and I treasured them as both friends and family.

"Late to the party, aren't you?" I asked him as I turned toward the women across the alley.

Peter shrugged as he followed me to the women, secure in the knowledge that Charlotte could keep a handle on Laurent. "Char wanted to play."

I nodded to Peter before bending down on one knee next to the girls. The blonde held tight to the brunette, trying to protect her while staring at me, tears falling down her cheeks. She was very pretty, beautiful in fact, but it was the brunette who held my interest.

"What…who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I smiled at her and sent her a soothing vibe as I reached out my hand, trying to put her at ease. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. You're safe now. Promise."

Peter squatted down next to me and flashed her a smile. "Peter Whitlock, ma'am. And that," he crooked his thumb over his shoulder at Charlotte, "is my sexy wife, Charlotte. The one on the ground is Laurent, but don't worry about him. We'll take care of him." He gave her a sly wink that seemed to make her apprehension diminish slightly.

Her eyes darted quickly from me to the others in the alley before flying back to my face. I could feel she was still afraid and in shock, so I sent her a touch more of that soothing vibe to help keep her calm. Still stroking the brunette's hair and holding her close, she answered quietly. She had a light accent I remembered from my travels in the southern states of the U.S., which I recognized as Cajun. "I'm Sera Bonvillain and this is Bella Swan." She looked down at her friend and frowned, concerned.

Peter reached out to Sera with a charming smile. "Sera, it's nice to meet you. You're both friends of Marcus, right?" he asked.

I heard the beat of her heart speed up at the mention of Marcus, and then I felt her emotions surge. It was a feeling of fierce, overwhelming love and it made me smile. I felt a rush of relief myself that it was Sera and not the beautiful Bella who was Marcus' mate.

"Yes, he said he was coming. But that man, Laurent…he took my phone and destroyed it after talking to Marcus." A fresh set of tears fell down her cheeks, but she was holding strong. She was determined to be strong.

Peter placed a gentle hand on Sera's arm. "Would you let Jasper take a look at Bella?" he urged.

Sera looked from Peter to me and nodded, passing Bella into my arms as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "Will she be okay?" she asked.

I tried to be professional as I gave Bella a cursory exam. There were no visible injuries to her back, and her heartbeat was strong, so I suspected she had hit her head when she'd connected with the wall. Running my fingers gently through her hair, I felt the beginnings of a large lump forming at the back, so I left my hand there, knowing my cold skin would offer some comfort and help the swelling.

"She should be fine. She has a bump on her head, so we will have to be careful that she doesn't have a concussion." I smiled at Sera, who seemed relieved. "Don't worry; we'll take you back to the castle. Marcus should be here soon."

She was about to say something, but before she made a sound, a shout sounded from down the alley.

"Sera!" I turned and watched as Marcus sped to the girl's side, kneeling down beside her and taking her into his arms. "Have you been harmed?"

"Marcus!" she cried, leaning into him and using one hand to hold tight to his coat. Her tears fell in earnest now. "Mon Dieu, Marcus. That man," she started, nodding her head toward Laurent, "he pulled us here and started saying something about relishing taking the Volturi down a notch, or something." She sniffled and looked over at Bella. "Bella sassed him a bit and grabbed a pipe, smacking him hard between the legs. He got so mad and hit her. She hit the wall and passed out. Pauvre cherie."

Leaning down, Marcus looked over Bella quickly, inspecting her for any wounds. I spoke quickly and quietly to Marcus, letting him know the extent of what had happened and her wounds. He gave me a tiny nod but was focused on Sera.

"She seems merely to slumber, cara. Do not worry for her. Were you hurt?" Marcus asked Sera, cupping her face gently and staring down at her with a look I'd never seen covering his face.

Sera shook her head and sniffled again. "No, I'm fine; just scared and confused. Marcus-" she began, but he stopped her with a soft kiss.

Not wanting to intrude on an intimate moment, I cleared my throat and spoke. "Master, we should go before we are seen." He turned to me and nodded.

Marcus looked back at Sera and stroked her cheek. "Jasper will see to Bella. We must depart and return to the castle." When she started to protest again, he continued. "I will answer your questions when we get to the castle, cara mia. Let us now get you and Bella safe."

Sera nodded and let Marcus help her stand. He lifted her into his arms and held her close to his chest. She put her arms around his neck as he made his way to the car now parked at the alley's entrance, where Felix was waiting.

Reaching down, I lifted the petite brunette, Bella, easily into my arms. She weighed next to nothing to me. I paused for a moment to look down at her, and I caught her scent. She smelled sweet and musky. _Delicious_.

"Peter, Charlotte, I trust you are able to take care of our unwanted guest and see him to the castle?" Marcus said as he walked by them.

Charlotte smirked and looked at Peter. "Oh, yes, Master. Our pleasure."

Peter stood behind Charlotte, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face, as he watched his wife. "My wife is so bloodthirsty." Turning to Marcus, he nodded his head respectfully. "We got it, Master."

Marcus merely nodded at them as he went by before diverting his attention once more to the woman in his arms.

Glancing again to the woman in my own arms, I followed Marcus to the car and tried not to wonder at my reaction to her.

Demetri opened the door to the car, waiting for Marcus to enter and get situated with Sera on his lap before closing it behind him. I nodded my thanks to Demetri as he opened the other door for me to gently place Bella on the seat beside Marcus and Sera.

"Did she really hit him?" Demetri asked as he closed the door.

I had to smile as I remembered. "Yeah, with a piece of pipe…in the balls." I laughed as Demetri cringed slightly at the thought.

"I think I will stay and help Peter and Charlotte," he said after a thoughtful pause.

I nodded. "Good idea. Don't forget his arm," I called out to Demetri as he started down the alley. He lifted an arm and waved in acknowledgement, but he didn't reply.

Opening the passenger door, I slid in next to Felix. He took off almost before I had my door closed, speeding through the deserted streets of Florence and beyond en route to Volterra.

As we drove, I heard Marcus and Sera in the back seat. Sera was assuring him that she was alright while Marcus was insisting she rest. Eventually we heard the soft huffs of breath as she drifted off to sleep.

"Jasper," Marcus called quietly, so as not to wake the women.

I turned and looked back at him. "Yes, Master?"

"You have my undying gratitude for this, son. I do not think I could have survived losing her." He looked down at Sera. I could feel the depth of love he felt for the woman and I could barely respond. I wondered what it would be like to feel that depth of emotion directed at me, or to feel it myself for someone, rather than secondhand through my power. I could not even fathom the idea, but even so, the dark hair and eyes of the woman seated behind me flashed through my mind. I pushed the thought aside and continued to address Marcus.

"I'm glad I was able to get to them in time, Master." I paused for a moment. "Does she know?" I asked.

Marcus knew what I meant. "Not as yet. I had intended to tell her in a few days' time, but alas, our circumstances have changed. I do wish she could have made this discovery in a less violent manner." He looked over at the other girl on the seat. "Bella, as well."

I turned so I could see Bella. Her dark hair had fallen over her face in such a way that it made me want to reach out and push it back. I glanced back at Marcus as he spoke.

"Your gift may be useful in the task of seeing to them, as well as informing Sera and Bella of our existence."

"Of course, Master." I nodded, smiling at the thought of learning more about these women who had so intrigued Marcus.

"I think that would be best, and it would be much appreciated as well. For tonight, we shall allow them to rest and recover."

The rest of the ride to the castle was silent. Felix pushed the car to its limits on the long stretch of road before pulling to the side entrance of the castle, near the living quarters. Marcus exited with a still-sleeping Sera in his arms while I again took hold of Bella. Felix took off toward the garage and I followed Marcus with the unconscious woman in my arms, again attempting to ignore the temptation she presented.

We made our way through the corridors and up the grand staircase to the Masters' rooms with only the sounds of the girls' breathing and their heartbeats. As we approached Marcus' chambers, I jostled Bella slightly in my arms, reaching to turn the knob to the door. As I did so, she shifted and murmured, mumbling something nearly unintelligible. It sounded like "Mr. Hottie". I raised an eyebrow and wondered at that as the door swung open.

I heard Marcus chuckle softly, so I looked over at him. "She talks during her sleep," he said. "Sera has entertained me numerous times over such occurrences, including a man she seems to have encountered on her journey to Italy and refers to as 'Mr. Hottie'." Marcus said the name in a somewhat stilted tone, the modern colloquialisms seeming foreign to him with his old world speech patterns.

My eyes swung down to the girl in my arms in surprise and wonder. Was I "Mr. Hottie"?

Marcus also glanced at Bella and smiled at her. I could feel his emotions shifting to something akin to sibling adoration for the girl. "Bella is a very special woman, Jasper."

I nodded. "She is…beguiling," I said, using the same word I had thought of earlier. It just seemed like the best word to describe her effect on me.

Marcus looked up at me and I could feel his curiosity, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned and led the way into his private bedchamber. "Please lay her on the bed," he said as he gently lowered Sera to the bedcovers. "They will worry for each other upon waking."

I followed suit, lowering Bella to the bed, careful of her injured head, and I brushed her hair back gently as my gaze traveled over her once again. I found myself reluctant to leave for some reason, and I wondered at my bizarre reaction to this woman.

Sensing a jolt of shock followed by indecision and then determination, I looked over at Marcus. He was watching me intently, his eyes on my hand that had yet to move from Bella's hair. I said nothing to him, but I was curious about his emotions. It was as if he was pleased about something beneath his worry and fears for Sera and Bella.

Before I could ask him about it, he spoke. "Jasper, if you would, please inform my brothers of our guests and request that they join me at their leisure. When you are done, return here. I would like for you to stay with Sera and Bella while I speak with my brothers. I do not wish for them to wake alone in a strange place."

I inclined my head in a respectful nod. "Of course, Master." With one last look at the sleeping woman who was beginning to dominate my thoughts, I turned and left the room to carry out my errand.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/.


	7. Chapter 6 Moonlight, Firelight

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny****, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Okay, no one fall over dead. I'm updating again! Yes, I know. It's a shock, but the story is speaking to me at the moment and I'm trying my damnedest to let it flow. **

**That being said, I hope that my reviewers can forgive me for not replying. I have discovered that every time I get the urge to write, I start by trying to reply to reviews, and then I get caught up in that and lose my inspiration. So I'm not sure if I'll get to reviewing anytime soon/at all, but I'm hoping that will keep me writing instead! That's a good thing, right? But remember that I LOVE to hear your thoughts on the story. If it's good or bad, love it or hate it, constructive criticism, whichever. I am just so excited so many people seem to enjoy my lil story here. So THANK YOU to my reviewers, every single one of you! **

**R****ating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 6 – Moonlight, Firelight

**Jasper POV**

I stood motionless against the wall across from the bed, staring down at the beautiful woman lying there and wondering at her dreams. Every so often, she would mumble something under her breath. More often than not the words were indistinguishable.

My eyes watched as she shifted again, a soft sigh escaping before she frowned and huffed. "No more pickles," she muttered, the fingers of her left hand twitching where it lay on the pillow beside her head.

I had returned nearly a half an hour before with Aro and Caius, both of whom were in the next room speaking with Marcus. I could hear their conversation, of course. It was impossible not to; vampire senses were so heightened that it was fairly impossible not to hear them.

At Marcus' request, I was staying with the girls in case they woke up while he was talking with his brothers in the outer room. At first, the girls' sleep was a bit restless, so I sent them a touch of calm. It seemed to help and they were now sleeping peacefully. Well, Sera was. Bella still moved and even spoke at times, but her emotions weren't troubled, so I assumed that may be her natural demeanor during sleep.

"I don't like it," a gruff voice drifted to me from the other room. I could hear the displeasure in the voice. I rarely needed my gift to know Caius' emotions, which in a sense, I greatly admired. He was the most cautious of the three brothers, fearful of any change that may expose our race to humankind. He could also be haughty, superior, callous even, and the most merciless of the three. But he was also the most honest, often brutally so, which was difficult for some to appreciate.

I could understand where he was coming from, but often his solutions tended to be a bit more barbaric than diplomatic. That is where Aro would come in, as he did now with his response.

"Caius, this is a blessing in disguise. Truly!" I could hear a soft brushing sound and knew it was Aro rubbing his hands together, as was his habit. "Even I was uneasy with the delay. But now, that is all in the past. We need to decide how to proceed from here."

I heard a pause and felt a slight burst of apprehension, which I assumed came from Marcus worrying over Sera's fate.

"Do not worry, brother," Aro said. "I, too, felt the loss of Didyme." He paused and I felt another wave of emotion; this time I knew it was both Aro's and Marcus' grief. "I had great love for my sister and her loss was a painful one. But here you have found a new mate…and me, if fate decrees, a new sister."

"'If fate decrees'? How do you mean, brother?" Marcus asked, his worry growing more intense.

"Now, now, Marcus. I mean nothing more than the choice is hers to decide to be with us or not." There was a slight pause before he continued. "But you do know our law, Marcus. It is for the safety of us all that no human gifted with the knowledge of our kind go free to tell the tale. However," Aro's voice rose at this, cutting off what sounded like Marcus beginning to protest, "I am confident that your mate will choose to be at your side for eternity. How could she not?"

A small frown began to twist my lips as I noticed Aro had not mentioned the other girl, Bella. My eyes draped over her sleeping form again as I continued my unintentional eavesdropping.

"My only recourse is to hope and pray that Sera chooses to take her place in our world as my mate, but I would never force her to make such a decision." Marcus' torment continued as he spoke. "Should she decide against it…I do not know how I could possibly-"

At this, Caius interrupted. "If she has any common sense, she will see the honor she is being given and agree without delay."

I heard Aro's sigh. "While Caius is perhaps correct _to a degree_, I do not see that being a factor in her decision from what I've seen of her in your memories."

There was another pause before Marcus spoke again. "And Bella?" I held my breath as I awaited the other brothers' responses on Bella's fate.

"Aro can scan her memories. If she may be of use to us, give her the option to turn," came Caius' blasé reply, as if Bella were of no consequence.

I felt my own ire stir in time with Marcus' in his response. "Bella is not to be treated in such a manner, Caius."

"Brothers, _please_. Marcus, I understand your dilemma. Bella is very special to you, as I've seen."

"What do you mean, Aro?" Caius asked. "Is she also his mate? How can this be?"

"Patience, Caius. _Patience_. Marcus? Explain, if you will?" Aro asked.

"At my first sighting of Bella, before I had had any words with her, I watched as she spoke with a statue of Didyme in Il Duomo," Marcus began. "I was curious about her, so I used my ability on her."

"And?" Caius prompted, ever impatient.

"And I was already tied to her. Very faintly, but it was there."

"What color was the thread, Marcus?" Caius asked, his voice seeming a bit calmer as I felt a pique of curiosity flow through him.

"Yellow…and brown."

Caius' shock registered a moment before his verbal reaction in the other room. "How can that be?"

"I know not, Caius. As well as I can recall, I have no surviving legacy carrying my bloodline. However, if you remember the time when we were human, it was not uncommon to copulate with the camp women, who could have sired children. Another possibility would be distant relations whose lines have survived. The thread is quite thin and pale."

The other room was silent for a few moments as the information sank in.

"So what is to be done, brothers?" Marcus asked, his voice more steady than his swirling emotions.

After a long pause, Aro spoke again, as I assumed he would. While the three ruled together, it was often like this. A situation would be discussed between them, after which time Aro would piece all the decisions into what was often a working solution for all three, or at least the majority.

"Let the women rest for now. When they awake, Marcus, everything will need to be explained to them - what happened with Laurent, what we are, and the choice they will have to make. Did you wish to speak to them yourself?"

"I will speak to them myself with naught but Jasper. His ability may be useful in keeping them calm, should the need arise." Marcus' words were soft as he answered.

"Very well. Regardless, I would like to be informed when they awake. Not only do I wish to be advised of their decisions, but I wish to meet my new sister." Aro's emotions swelled briefly at his words. I could tell he was pleased with the idea of Marcus having found a new mate.

Even Caius did not begrudge his brother his happiness. He was merely apprehensive about humans who knew too much. For all his gruff exterior, Caius did have a heart. It was difficult for most to see as it was shown only to a very select few – his brothers, Aro's wife, Sulpicia, and especially his wife, Athenodora. The only way I knew this was due to my empathic ability, but Caius and I had long ago silently agreed not to mention such things aloud. I kept such things to myself; not out of fear but respect.

I mused about the brothers and their wives while listening to Aro and Caius say their goodbyes to Marcus in the other room. It wasn't long before I heard the outer door open and close behind them.

Marcus returned to the bedroom a moment later, his eyes immediately falling on Sera. He crossed the room, rushing to her side as if he couldn't bear having been apart from her. Sitting in the chair posted beside the bed, he reached to lightly stroke her hand and take it within his own.

"I take it you heard our discussion, Jasper?" he asked. His voice was a soft whisper, but I heard him clearly.

"Yes, Master," I told him, watching as he nodded, still not looking in my direction. "May I speak, Master?"

His head turned my direction, red eyes dark in the dim light of the room as they came to rest on me. "You may."

"Your mate…" I began, choosing my words carefully, "I don't think you have anything to fear, Master. She loves you with the same ferocity as you do her. I cannot imagine her making any other choice but the one that allows her to stay with you."

Marcus was silent as he stared at me, but I could feel his elation as hope grew within him; hope that she would choose him and not blame him for what had happened or for what he was. "Thank you, Jasper. Although I will continue to worry for her wellbeing until a decision is made and executed, I do appreciate your efforts in attempting to soothe my…nerves." He turned his gaze to rest on Bella. "Nevertheless, while I worry over Sera's welfare, I have the same worries for Bella. She may be some very distant relative, but I have no notion of how far that tiny thread connecting us will stand against our laws should she choose not to become one of us. In some ways, I fear more for her than do I for my mate."

With a final glance at me, he turned back to Sera. We both fell into a thoughtful silence as we waited for the girls to awake.

We didn't have long to wait. No more than half an hour later, Sera began to stir. I paid close attention to her emotions, ready to calm her if it became necessary. While I could easily mask the room in a fog of calm, I have discovered that it is often better for people to work through their issues on their own. As such, I was generally loathe to alter their feelings unless it was truly unavoidable. Even then, I usually just gave a touch of calm to help them work through their issues, whatever they may be. Earlier I had soothed the women while they slept so they could rest, but it was no more than a light touch, which I now pulled back from them in small paces, gauging if or when I should cease.

As the last remnants of the calm I had sent the women receded, I kept my stance against the wall, silent and observing the scene that played out before me.

"Sera?" Marcus' voice was soft and gentle, the tips of his fingers caressing her cheek.

At the sound of his voice, Sera smiled and opened her eyes. "Marcus," she said, her accent making the name sound almost foreign to my ears. It had been a long while since I'd been in Cajun country.

"Cara, you are well? Rested?" Marcus asked.

Sera nodded as she looked past and around Marcus, her eyes taking in the darkened room lit only by a fire in the hearth along the wall to my right. It was flanked by two high-backed chairs and a small table. The walls surrounding the fireplace were filled with large, floor-to-ceiling windows through which shone the moon, whose silvery light mixed with the orange glow from the fire, making the room seem dark and mysterious.

Along the wall behind me were shelves filled mostly with books, separated only by two doors - one which led to a walkway with a large closet and bathroom, the other leading out to the living area in which Marcus had spoken to his brothers. The rest of the room was much the same; simple but elegant hardwood furnishings, made more for longevity than décor. As such, there wasn't much decoration at all in the room. What little fabrics there were on the chairs, bed and curtains were solid shades of gold and white.

"Where am I, sug?" she asked him. Her eyes, which had been glancing around the room, now turned toward the large four poster bed in which she lay. As she saw Bella sleeping beside her, she gasped. "Is she okay?"

"Of course, Sera. She is merely sleeping. We will wake her in a moment," Marcus informed her. "Do you have need of anything? The facilities, perhaps?"

Sera raised a brow at Marcus and giggled. "You and your facilities." She patted his hand and sat up slowly, keeping her voice low and trying not to wake Bella as she got up. She looked at the two doors. "Which one is it, or is this a treasure hunt? If it is, I expect a prize at the end, cher," she said, glancing at Marcus and smiling, and then giving him a saucy wink that nearly made me laugh out loud.

I pressed my lips together and contained my mirth, enjoying the fact that Marcus also felt the same as he gave Sera a tight smile in return. "Of course, my dear. The door to the left will take you to the facilities. Take as long as you need."

Sera started for the door but then stopped and turned back. She walked to Marcus and kneeled in front of the chair where he still sat. Reaching one hand up to cup his cheek, she spoke. "Marcus? We're gonna have to talk, y'know." He stiffened just slightly, but I could tell she noticed. She just held her smile and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Don't worry, sugar. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Winking, she stood and left the room to use the 'facilities'.

I said nothing as he stared after her, waiting anxiously for her return while I made a mental note to introduce Sera to Charlotte as soon as possible. I had a feeling those two would fast become friends.

To her credit, Sera didn't waste time. She was back in the room two minutes later. As she re-entered the room, she smiled at Marcus and then turned and walked to me, her eyes squinting slightly as she looked up into my face. I felt her mirth and satisfaction, which confused me, before she put her hand out to shake mine. "Jasper, right?"

I nodded and took her hand gently. "Yes, ma'am."

She shook my hand before releasing it and turning back to Marcus. "Shall we wake Bella and get this show on the road?" Without missing a beat, she turned back to me and said, "By the way, Bella's bad influence? That's all me, cher. You can thank me later." She winked at me before continuing to Marcus' side.

I just shook my head and had to laugh, looking over at Marcus to gauge his reaction. He had a smile on his face and his mood had lightened considerably just in the presence of her enchanting personality. Looking over at me, he said, "You grow accustomed to her, so Felix tells me."

Sera laughed and rolled her eyes. Turning to Marcus, she looked up at him, her expression and emotions now serious. "You're going to tell me now, right, sug?"

The smile fell from Marcus' lips as he nodded. "Yes, I am. We will wake Bella so I may inform you both together." Sera nodded and turned to wake Bella, but he stopped her. "Sera," he began. He seemed to search for words as she stared up at him, her concern for him pouring from her. "Do you recall our previous conversation? At dinner last night?"

"Yes, of course, Marcus. You wanted me to decide if I wanted to be with you; that you wanted eternity with me. I remember."

"This is not the way in which I would have informed you of this. I did not want you to feel pressured. It is for that reason that I wished for us to bond as humans do so that you may get to know me…as much of me as I am able to show outside these walls." He cut off the words she began to say by placing his thumb over her lips. "I know you do not yet understand, but it will all come to light very soon. I merely wished that you know I wanted this decision to be yours entirely. Had you decided against…" he paused slightly and I felt his pang of pain at the idea that Sera may not want him, "Had you decided against continuing our relationship, I would have disappeared from your life and left you to enjoy the rest of it as you wished, wanting for nothing."

I felt exasperation from Sera as she grabbed his hand and pulled it from her lips so she could speak. "You are such a stubborn man, Marcus. Can't you see?" She stepped closer to him, both hands now raised to cup his cheeks. "The only thing I ever _didn't_ want was the lies, Marcus. _You_. I've always wanted _you_ since the moment I saw you. No…since I saw your _picture_." She grinned up at him. "I don't care what it takes, Marcus. You're stuck with me, forever."

A flood of relief, mixed with the enormity of their love, swept through the room, making me sway for a brief second before I controlled it. My own chest tightened as I listened to them whisper back and forth, trying not to hear their private talk, but I was again an unintentional eavesdropper.

Marcus' head bent to Sera's, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was so intense and full of emotion that I turned my head so I wouldn't see, so I wouldn't intrude any more than I already was.

As I looked away, my eyes were caught by the woman lying on the bed. She had turned to her side, one arm under her head, the hand of the other tucked under her chin as she smiled up at the couple. She turned from them not a moment later and caught my own red gaze in her dark chocolate one.

I felt her surprise - similar to Sera's earlier, which again made me curious and confused - but it was followed closely by a wave of embarrassment as her cheeks pinkened in a blush and she looked down at her hand on the bed.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/.


	8. Chapter 7 Cake or Death

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**To avoid any confusion that may occur, 'sug' is an abbreviated version of the endearment 'sugar' which Sera uses for Marcus at times. Sera speaks a certain way for me and one version or the other just 'fits' in my head.**

**R****ating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 7 – Cake or Death?

_(__Oh, in case you're wondering about the chapter title, I'm an Eddie Izzard fan. If you haven't heard it, you should go listen to his 'Cake or Death' skit. It's just fucking hilarious and I've been saying I'm gonna use that title for this chapter since before I started writing it. (I'll put a linky on my blog for yas.) So yeah, here you have it. Cake or Death?)_

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sound of voices, specifically Sera's and Marcus'. For a moment, I wondered why Sera had let Marcus in our room while I was sleeping, but then I remembered what had happened.

Beneath me, I could feel what I thought was a soft, plush bed, and it was warm. In fact, the _room_ was quite warm, and I could hear the crackling of a fire amidst the voices. I definitely wasn't in the alley anymore.

I mentally assessed the damage as I opened my eyes. My head hurt a little; a dull ache from what I'd bet was a nice knot on the back of my head. My back was a little sore, but it otherwise seemed fine. I would know more when I got up.

The room I was in was large - and by large I mean _huge_, like the ones you see in castles or large manor houses from centuries ago. The walls were part stone and part wood paneling, though one entire wall was filled with bookshelves. The fire I had heard and felt was confirmed to me by the large hearth that I would bet was larger than I was. No wonder it was so nice and toasty in here.

My mental musings and inspection of the room were interrupted when I began to make out Marcus' and Sera's words to each other. I smiled and watched them, almost wanting to cheer as I saw how close and intimate they were being with each other. As Sera finally put the poor man out of his misery, I almost laughed with elation that they were finally on the road to admitting the depths of their feelings for each other

When the kiss began, I turned my head away, wishing I could disappear from the room to give them some privacy. While thinking this, my eyes caught the dark stare of a man standing against the wall of bookshelves across from the foot of the bed. He was leaning back against it with one knee bent, the heel of his boot propped on a shelf. His hands were crossed in front of his chest in a lazy pose, but I felt it was anything but. In fact, his stance seemed very lethal instead.

I shook my head at that thought as my eyes drifted up a body that only the gods themselves could have crafted, it was so ideal. He had a long, toned build, much like a swimmer. His t-shirt was pulled taut over his stomach just above his jeans. It was too dark in the room to tell, but I had a feeling they hid a very nice set of abs. My gaze continued up over muscular arms encased in the long sleeves of the t-shirt he wore, over the exquisite expanse of chest, and then up to his face. Here is where my breath froze in my throat and I stopped breathing.

It was him. _Mr. Hottie_. How could it be him? I must either still be dreaming or dead. Maybe I'm dead. Laurent must have thrown me so hard against the wall that I cracked my head open, died, and was then sent here to heaven to be with the epitome of perfection in a man. I must have been a very, _very_ good girl at some point in my life.

I pinched together the fingers on my left hand, squeezing the skin of my arm beneath it. Nope, not dead. Okay, assess the situation. I'm lying in a bed. Wait, whose bed? Was it Mr. Hottie's bed? Oh well, at least I was fully clothed. I blushed at the thought of the alternative. But, no, Sera and Marcus were here too. Maybe it's Marcus' bed? So I survived the attack with Laurent. How? What happened? Oh, shit, Sera didn't tell him he was my Mr. Hottie, did she? Yes, because that is more important than how the super strong, super fast guy actually exists - or, of course, how we survived our encounter with him. Priorities, Bella!

"Bella!"

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, trying to work through everything that had happened and what was going on, that I missed Sera calling for me until she shouted and appeared right in front of me. I actually jumped…just a little.

"Sera, geeze! Don't do that!" I play slapped at her and sat up, feeling a slight twinge in my back. It was nothing a long soak in a nice, hot bath wouldn't cure, though.

Sera just rolled her eyes at me and ignored my comment. "How you feelin', 'tite cherie?" she asked, making me smile with the use of her cute little endearments for everyone.

"I'm okay. A little headache, a little sore…" I reached up and probed with a gentle touch at the knot on my head, giving a tiny wince. "I'll be fine. So, I guess I should start with where are we?"

Marcus stepped forward and placed his hands on Sera's shoulders, making her smile and lean back against him. "You are guests in my home, Bella. This is my bedchamber." I smiled as Sera reached up to cover one of Marcus' hands with hers, turning to glance at him and give him a smile of her own as he continued. "Without a doubt, you both are quite curious about a great number of things. Bella, if you would like a few moments to clean up and use the facilities, they are through the door to the left. Perhaps, once you have finished, we could adjoin to the chairs by the fire where I may enlighten you both."

I blinked once. Marcus' speech pattern was so formal and polite that it had taken me a while before I'd realized it wasn't a public mask. He was just that way. Still, sometimes it caught me off guard, like now when my head was swimming with a number of issues. I glanced at Mr. Hottie for a very quick moment, then back at Marcus, cursing inwardly as I felt my cheeks flush again. _Damn blush_. Maybe they'll think it's from the heat of the fire?

"Alright, Marcus. If you'll excuse me a moment?" Standing, I made my way around the bed and passed by Mr. Hottie, where I couldn't resist another glance. As I did, I felt my cheeks flame even more. God, he's even more stunning up close. My eyes flew to the door - my escape - as my steps sped up, and I made my way through it into a short hallway, which led to a bathroom. There was a door on each side, both of which I assumed opened to some sort of closets.

Stepping into the bathroom, my mouth fell open as I noted it was roughly the size of our apartment in Florence - the _entire_ apartment. Every luxury was afforded here - white porcelain, super-sized bathtub with what looked like massaging jets that could probably fit three or four people inside; a large, dual-headed shower encased in frosted glass; dual sinks with long expanses of countertop on both sides; pale wood, custom-made shelving underneath; large mirrors, including one encased in matching wood on a stand in one corner. I couldn't get over the opulence. I was almost afraid to dirty the toilet seat without showering first, but I really had to go, so…I did.

Before leaving, I made sure to wash my face, the splash of cold water helping to clear my mind. With a final brushing of my fingers through my hair, I stepped back down the hallway and through the door into the bedroom.

Marcus was standing by the fireplace and staring down at Sera with his usual almost-smile expression he wore whenever he was around her. Well, it was usually an almost smile or a real one when he was with her. They really were perfect together.

Sitting in one of the chairs with her knees bent to the side and her feet curled under her, Sera was smiling up at Marcus. They weren't speaking, but I've come to realize that sometimes they don't need to.

Glancing to my left as I closed the door behind me, I felt a pang of disappointment when I realized Mr. Hottie had gone. I nearly pouted, but instead I turned back toward the fire and went to join Marcus and Sera beside it.

"Bella, please be seated," Marcus said, one hand sweeping out to indicate the chair next to Sera. I smiled and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ears as I curled into the chair, mimicking Sera's pose. "Jasper should return in just a moment, at which time we may begin."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Jasper?"

Sera giggled and leaned over, whispering to me, "Mr. Hottie." She sat back again and winked.

Marcus looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, which made me giggle with Sera.

"Ah, Jasper." Marcus said at that moment, his words interrupting our mirth.

I turned to see Jasper striding across the room in a long, casual gait. I licked my lips, an unconscious gesture that I barely noticed. My eyes rose to his face where I saw a satisfied smile, almost a smirk, crossing his lips. It reminded me of a cat who'd caught a mouse, and I wondered what had caused the expression. He stopped at the other side of the hearth, opposite Marcus, and leaned against the mantle.

Marcus stepped forward and addressed me directly. "Allow me to make introductions. Jasper, this is our guest, Bella. Bella, this is Jasper. He is also the man responsible for saving Sera and yourself from Laurent last night."

One side of Jasper's lips quirked up for a quick moment, his head tilting to one side as he half shrugged like it was no big deal that he had saved our lives. I was even more in awe of him now.

Clearing my throat, I attempted to sound grateful and mature. "Jasper." I smiled at the sound of his name on my lips and noted that he returned it, which made me smile more. "Thank you so much. We were obviously no match for that guy."

Jasper stepped forward and tapped his head as if he were tipping his hat. I thought it an odd gesture until I heard him speak. "My pleasure, ma'am, I assure you." His voice was a long, smooth Texan drawl. I about died on the spot. He really has to stop being so damn perfect.

"Right…so?" I looked to Marcus, waiting for him to begin the explanations.

After a thoughtful moment, Marcus began. "You both have mentioned a number of idiosyncrasies in my nature; my diet most especially, the chill of my touch, and the strange - I believe Sera called it 'muddy' - color of my eyes. It is fairly dark in the room at the moment, but Jasper, if you would?"

At Marcus' prompting, Jasper reached for a switch on the wall behind him and flipped it. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sudden, bright light that filled the room from sconces on the walls.

"Would you now take note of our eyes, ladies?" Marcus leaned down to Sera at the same time that Jasper stepped back towards me, also leaning slightly forward so the light would shine directly in his eyes too.

My gasp was an echo of Sera's next to me as we noted their color – a bright, crimson red. My initial response was fear and horror, but overshadowing those emotions were others – curiosity and wonder. My fingers twitched slightly and I raised my hand toward Jasper's face. His eyes still held my gaze, and I noticed he seemed as surprised and amazed as I was.

Sera's voice intruded on the moment and I dropped my hand as Jasper stood upright and returned to his stance by the hearth.

"I don't understand. How can it be? Is there something wrong with you?" Her voice was filled with concern as Sera stood, her eyes examining what she could of Marcus as if looking for injury, her hands following route. "You're not dying, are you? Because damn if that wouldn't just ruin my day, cher."

"There is nothing more wrong with me now than at our first meeting, cara." Marcus chuckled and took Sera's hands in his, holding them to his chest as he continued. "I am not dying, Sera. I have been dead for a very long time."

I reeled as I heard this, unable to do anything but sit back in the chair for the moment.

"What? But…how?" Sera asked, for once at a loss for words. Were I not so shocked myself, I would have laughed and teased her about it. But really, if there was any time to be at a loss for words, this would be it, right?

"I am no longer human. Along with the aforementioned characteristics, I can no longer digest anything but…blood."

"You're a _vampire_?" Sera cried out, her hand automatically moving to her neck.

Marcus merely nodded his reply, watching carefully for our reactions, it seemed.

"Of all the-" she cut herself off and huffed a bit, still at a loss for words.

"Well, hell," I said. "We never thought of this one, did we?" A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I ran my fingers through my hair, sifting it absently as I thought. "So you, like, drink human blood, right?"

Again his head moved up and down in the affirmative.

"Have you fed from us?" Sera asked, her hand rubbing all around her neck, feeling for bite marks.

Now Marcus looked frustrated as he raised his eyes to the heavens and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. But obviously Jasper could because a soft chuckle escaped him before he regained his composure.

"Of course I have not fed from you. I would _never_ do such a thing. You are both more valuable to me than any others, alive or dead." Marcus' statement was emphatic.

My brow furrowed at that, making me wonder. "Both of us? I mean, I love you to bits, Marcus, and you're like the brother I never had, but why me?"

Releasing Sera's hands, Marcus came to my chair and knelt at my side. "Do you recall our first meeting?"

"Yes, of course."

"Didyme was my mate a very long time ago. The pain of her loss was such that even after so many centuries without her, I continued to feel the pain anew each time I thought of her, which was often. I had little reason to continue my existence, and what little solace I had was in recreating her image and spending some hours taking them in and recalling her beauty.

"That day, you spoke to her with such intensity, and I was curious - an emotion I had not often felt since her death." He paused, for effect I think, before continuing. "Some vampires have certain abilities or powers. Some can read your thoughts, some control emotions, and I…I can see the relationships between people. More often than not, most have no ties to others before meeting, but occasionally I do see such occurrences. For example, Sera."

He turned and held out his hand to her, which she took without question. I noticed she had tears in her eyes as well and we both sniffled at the same time, making us chuckle softly and breaking the tension a bit. Marcus even smiled.

"When you spoke of Sera, I never imagined what she would become to me," he said, his eyes staring into her watery ones. "I do not believe I was prepared for her. She won me over with her beauty, her smile, her charm…so many qualities that I now hold dear. Then I _looked_ at her with my ability and realized she was my mate. Never in all my years had I heard of such a thing as a vampire blessed with another mate after the loss of one, but it is true. And if I did not believe in my ability, then I had to believe in my heart, for it is hers completely."

Tears streamed down both our faces now. I reached up to wipe at them, but my hand bumped into a box of tissues that suddenly appeared in front of me. Looking up, I saw Jasper holding them out to me. I took them gratefully and smiled my thanks up at him. Plucking a few from the container, I dabbed at my cheeks as I passed the rest to Sera.

"So, you knew all along that you and Sera were…mates? Like, soul mates?" I asked him.

"Yes. And so, I endeavored to spend time with Sera so that she could get acquainted with me, and I with her. It was my hope that there would be some way we might make things work between us if she would have me. But I was not about to, as the term says, 'look a gift horse in the mouth'."

Sera laughed and I just smiled at the odd colloquialism falling from his lips. "That just sounds strange coming from you."

"Shall I continue?" he asked, turning the conversation back to the matter at hand. When we nodded our agreement, he went on. "As I was attempting to reveal, Bella, I was quite curious about you, and I made use of my ability on you before I ever spoke to you. As with Sera, I was surprised at what I discovered."

"And what was that?" I asked, beyond curious now at where he was going with this.

"We also have a bond - not of mates, but one of kinship. It is very faint, but most definitely there."

My eyes widened. "Kinship? As in…family? So, would that mean I am a descendant of yours?"

"Myself or one of my relatives, yes."

"Oh, wow. Will surprises never cease?" I looked over at Sera, my expression again mimicked on her face. I swear we were twins tonight with our reactions.

"I understand it is quite a surprise, as it was for me, as all the family I had knowledge of had passed away before my rebirth into this life." I just shook my head at that, still trying to take it all in. "It is due to this bond that I first decided to speak with you, Bella. In hindsight, I am forever grateful for that decision, as it has brought me not only a very dear friend but my soul mate as well."

We were all quiet for a moment. Sera and I were processing information while Marcus and Jasper waited for us. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So, tell me more about vampires."

"We must ingest blood to survive. Abstinence from feeding has severe side effects including increased bloodlust and limitations on our preternatural powers and any special abilities."

"So, you have to drink from humans to live," I stated.

"To survive in a healthy, unimpaired state and to keep the bloodlust at bay, we must consume human blood. However, there are those who are called 'vegetarians' who consume only animal blood. The risks far outweigh the rewards in my opinion. The bloodlust is quite powerful so I have heard, and it takes great willpower to maintain. Very few are able to stick to this diet without error."

Sera spoke up then. "What do you mean by 'error'?"

"These 'vegetarians' survive within the human population, interacting with them on a daily basis and attempting to infiltrate into their societies," Marcus tried to explain. "In denying their natural food source and subjecting themselves to that very thing on a daily basis, their willpower fails at times and an innocent human often pays the price."

"So why don't they just drink from humans?" Sera asked, slipping off the chair and down to the ground next to Marcus and leaning into his side.

Marcus slipped an arm around her back and pulled her closer. "Real vampires are not to be confused with those in literature and modern media, cara. While blood runs in your veins, venom runs in ours. Minute amounts of it will do nothing, such as in a kiss or intercourse. The only reaction, so I have heard, is a slight cooling or numbing effect afterward."

Sera grinned and winked up at him. "I know, though I thought maybe it was a mint or something. I guess I just wanted some kind of explanation for all the strangeness that is _you_." She laughed and leaned up to tap her nose to his.

"Yes, so you understand. But venom fed through an open wound such as a bite, especially while feeding, can be more lethal. Our hunger can make us salivate, which can cause us to inject more venom into our bites. If we do not drain the human or otherwise cause their death, the venom will begin to attack their blood and neutralize it, taking over their system and transforming them into one of us. Our venom is the stronger substance."

Sera's eyes shot to his at this. "Then you can make me like you?"

"Is that your wish, cara mia? It is an excruciating process. I have felt nothing of the like before or since in my existence."

"I could be with you forever? No having to age and die on you?"

"That is correct," Marcus breathed out the reply slowly.

"Then absolutely. When you wanna start, sug?" Sera said quickly, beaming a bright smile up at him.

Marcus sucked in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking down at her. "You know not what your words mean to me, Sera. But I beg that you allow me to reveal all before making such a difficult decision."

"What's so difficult about it?" she asked, looking a bit exasperated. "The most important thing is that I am with you forever. If I don't do this, then where will you be when I age and die? I can't make you go through that again, Marcus. Never, you hear me?" Her voice rose slightly, but her voice was firm and her eyes blazed with intensity.

"There was never a man who loved a woman more than I love you, Sera," Marcus told her, bringing her tight against his chest in a fierce embrace.

"I never want to leave you, Marcus. Please don't ask me to. I will listen, and I understand, but nothing will change my mind." She drew back. "I told you, you aren't getting rid of me, sugar. I love you too much to put you through something like that again."

Marcus had his heart in his eyes as he hugged her closer. "Perhaps I should continue." Turning to me, he said, "Our skin is harder to the touch than that of a human, similar to a more malleable consistency of marble. It is also cooler to the touch since we have no blood. As I mentioned before, venom circulates through our veins, and it is colder.

"Another aspect is that we have no need of sleep. Indeed, we are _incapable_ of sleep. This can be trying, as you may imagine. Humans sleep to allow their subconscious to process the events of their lives and help them adapt, giving them a reprieve of sorts from the stresses of their day. Instead of sleeping, many vampires take some sort of quiet time to themselves. This is done in many forms. Some lie in a bed and close their eyes, as they did when sleeping as a human, allowing their mind to roam freely for a time. Others may do the same while performing some menial task that calms them. It varies for each of us."

I noticed I was leaning forward, my chin in my hand as my arm rested on my knee. I hadn't even been aware of moving, I was so caught up in Marcus' 'vampire lesson'.

"There are other physical changes. The eyes turn red from the blood you ingest. As time lengthens between your feedings, your eyes will turn darker; more black than red. They also blacken during times fraught with high emotion, such as when we are enraged or aroused."

I blushed at that, my eyes straying to the left to see Jasper in his relaxed pose, as if he'd been there all night without moving. He still had that almost-smirk on his face as he watched me. I turned quickly back to Marcus, trying to ignore my fiery cheeks.

"Vampires have heightened abilities naturally – strength, speed, agility, sight, hearing, smell, and so on. Exactly how much stronger varies by individual and ability. One vampire may be stronger than another, but the other could be faster, if you understand my meaning."

Sera and I both just bobbed our heads. We were doing a hell of a lot of shocked nodding tonight.

Marcus moved on to another aspect. "Another strange phenomenon of the venom is that it changes the pigmentation of our skin, causing it to shine in the sun. Because of this, we must be careful of spending time in the sun's rays where humans may see us."

"Shine? Like how?" I asked, curious and almost thinking it was a joke except that Marcus just didn't do such things.

"It is difficult to explain. The sun will be rising before long and I will be able to show you more easily, if you do not object to waiting. We can continue until then." Marcus looked over at me.

"Yeah, sure, but you have me so curious now. So you don't burn in the sun or any of the other myths?"

Marcus chuckled at that. "No, I assure you, we are no spawns of Satan. While we are unsure of our exact origins, we do not burst aflame in the sun nor do we react to holy water or garlic, although I, for one, am not fond of its odor. And, of course, we are able to enter onto holy grounds with no ill effects."

"Huh," was all I could utter. Glancing at Sera, I saw her head bend as she idly doodled on Marcus' pant leg with her fingertips. Her mouth was slightly twisted in thought as she listened quietly. "How have you kept this such a secret for so long? I mean, there are vampire myths, but they are _nothing_ like you are explaining."

"That is where we come in. By _we_ I mean The Volturi. We are the vampires' form of government, if you will. Our first and most important rule is that we keep the secret. No human is to know of our existence…" Marcus' voice trailed off as if he did not wish to finish his sentence.

"And if they do?" I asked, a sense of foreboding starting to fill me as I waited for his reply.

"The usual protocol is that if they are valuable in some way, such as the possibility of a dormant ability or if they are a mate to a vampire, among other things, then they are given a choice."

Sera sat up as he spoke, looking at me for a moment before returning her gaze to Marcus. "What choice?" she asked.

Marcus continued to look at me as he answered. "They are turned…or they are put to death."

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/.


	9. Chapter 8 Reprieve

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**I've added some c****omments on reviews****to my blog (link below). This should be easier and faster than replying to every single one, which takes a long time to do. I would prefer to spend this time writing an update, and I hope my readers would prefer this as well. There were some things I wanted to comment on and this seemed the easiest, fastest way to do so. Enjoy!**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 8 – Reprieve

**Bella POV**

I couldn't get the words to stop echoing in my head. 'Put to death. _Put to death._' My heart had jumped into my throat at those words. My fingers were now gripping the arm of the chair so hard that I could feel the hardwood imprinting on my skin.

Part of me wanted to jump up and run from the room – escape – but rationally I knew that wasn't an option. Not only was it the coward's way out, but from what Marcus had just told me, there was no way I'd make it to the door before they caught me.

Feeling a warm hand cover mine, I looked up to see Sera's worried face. "You gonna be okay, chère? You need some water? Or a shot?" She smiled, a little half smirk while rubbing my hand and trying to coax me out of my stupor.

"Yeah, a shot would be good right now." I laughed, the sound a bit strained.

Marcus spoke next, reaching out to take my hand in his. "I was not given a choice, Bella. Indeed, many of us are forced into this life regardless of what our wishes may or may not be. Although I regret the manner in which this news was delivered to you, to _both_ of you," he said, glancing at Sera, "I will not lie and tell you that I am not pleased by the current results. I no longer need to hide my secret from either of you."

As Marcus spoke, I concentrated on his words, taking long, deep breaths to steady my nerves. "I can understand that, Marcus. I just…I mean, what kind of choice is _that_ though? Become a vampire or die?" My voice started out calm and even, but by the end I was speaking louder and at a higher pitch. I felt silly for freaking out about this, but really, I thought I had cause!

Marcus' head lifted and he looked at something behind me. I twisted in my seat to see the door open a fraction and Felix step inside. He gave Sera and me a small smile before addressing Marcus. "Master, your brothers are on their way."

"When they arrive, please invite them in, Felix," Marcus told him, glancing toward me. "I believe you would be more comfortable staying here for the moment, but my brothers are eager to meet you both."

I frowned at him, curious. "Why do they want to meet me? I thought you said you had no family left. I'm so confused." I deflated a bit in the chair, leaning back and giving a weary sigh.

"Not to worry, my dear. There is much that has been revealed to you this evening and not all has been pleasant." Marcus patted my hand. "Aro is the brother of Didyme, and while Caius is not related by blood, his mate, Athenodora, is sister to Sulpicia, who is mate to Aro. Aro, Caius, and I have been close for some time, thus we use the term 'brother' to denote our affection for one another.

"There are two reasons they wish to meet you. For one, Sera is my mate and you are my mysterious blood kin, which makes you all the more intriguing, most especially for Aro. He has always been an admirer of the unexplained."

"And the other?" I asked, now curious about these men Marcus called brothers.

"As leaders of our world, they hold a vested interest in both your decisions regarding-" Marcus began, but I put my hand up, stopping him.

"Wait, what? Leaders? Like the President or King or something?"

"Most often we are described as kings, so I believe that term could apply, yes," Marcus answered with an air of nonchalance.

At this, Sera interjected while I sat wide-eyed. "Whoa! You're a king?" she asked, tugging on his arm to make him look down at her, which he did.

"The Volturi are the vampire form of government. We both _construct_ the laws by which we survive and _enforce_ them. My brothers and I are the leaders of The Volturi."

Sera put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Okay, now I think I need that drink too."

Marcus looked incredulous. "You are unaffected by the news that I am a vampire, yet you are distressed by my position within The Volturi?"

Her hand dropped to her lap as she looked at him. Her shoulders lifted a slight bit and she looked sheepish as she replied. "Well…yes?"

I sat in a state of shock, my only expression tonight it seemed, as Marcus threw back his head and laughed - not just giggled or chuckled, but really _laughed_. No one said anything as he did so, we just stared in shock at the reserved, quiet, stoic man who had suddenly burst with his amusement.

His laughter was contagious, though, because Sera smiled wider and wider until she finally burst into giggles with him, his arms circling her and pulling her close.

I shook my head and smiled, too, before peeking over at Jasper to see him chuckling, though I couldn't hear him. My smile widened, and before I knew it my laughter joined the others', feeling a good bit of the tension I'd been retaining fall from my shoulders.

As the laughter eased, we heard the door to Marcus' room open. We turned to look at the newcomers. Two men strode toward us with Felix following behind them. With the sconces lighting the room, I noted all their eyes were the same vibrant red.

Like Marcus, both men were pale and tall. One strode ahead of the other. He had long, dark hair that fell neatly down his back and aristocratic features – high cheekbones and expressive eyes. He was smiling as he approached and I found myself wanting to smile back at him. He wore a contemporary suit that I remembered seeing in one of Hailey's magazines a while back.

The other man stepped forward in a swirl of black robes over a simple, red, button down shirt and black slacks. They seemed just as well made as the other man's clothes. While Marcus and the other man were dark-haired, this man was blonde - not just blonde, but that really pale platinum blonde that some women would die for. It hung in a long fall along his face and emphasized his expression, which I couldn't quite make out. It was as if he couldn't decide to be bored, worried, or angry.

"Marcus! _And_ Jasper." The first man greeted as he moved in an elegant stride across the room. I had a fleeting wonder if he danced before he spoke again. "And this must be your lovely mate, Seraphine." He stopped in front of Sera and held his hand out for hers.

Sera stood up, as did Marcus, and she stuck her hand out. She shook the man's hand, smiling as he laid his other hand over hers and looked down upon her. "That would be me. The one and only."

The man was quiet a moment, holding her hand as his smile brightened. "Lovely to meet you, my dear."

"Aro, Caius," Marcus greeted them in turn, first the dark haired man holding Sera's hand then the blond behind him. "Allow me to formally introduce my mate, Sera, and our friend, Bella."

I stood as well, giving them each a small smile and a little half wave with my hand. "Nice to meet you both."

Aro finally let go of Sera's hand and turned to me. I gave Sera a questioning look, but she just shrugged. Marcus stepped up to her and circled her waist with one hand, pulling her close, while Aro put his hand out for mine. I gingerly raised it and put it in his.

He smiled, patting my hand gently. "It is good to finally meet you as well. I have heard so much about you both from Marcus. I am even more delighted now that I have met you."

"That can't be good," Sera muttered under her breath.

I pressed my lips together and tried not to laugh while Aro just chuckled at her. "Oh, I see you are just what my brother needs, Sera. I am quite grateful to you for bringing him _back to life_, shall we say?"

"Oh, my pleasure," she replied with a wink.

Aro chuckled briefly and glanced my way again. "You, my dear, are a very interesting young woman."

I tilted my head a bit at that. "I am? How so?"

His eyes shifted to the others in the room before returning to me. "It seems…your mind is closed to me."

At Aro's statement, the other three men in the room glanced at me in shock while Sera and I stood there looking, as usual for the evening, confused. "Well, I would hope so."

Caius chimed in just then, his rough voice holding a cynical note. "How is that possible? Is it a trick?"

I raised my hand, confusion still my dominant emotion as I tried to figure out what was going on. "Could someone explain to the humans in the room, please?"

"Forgive me, my dear," Marcus interjected then. "As you may recall, I mentioned earlier that some vampires have certain abilities. Aro is also gifted. His ability allows him to see the thoughts and memories of a person by mere touch."

"Well, spank me with a feather," Sera exclaimed just then. "So you just read all my thoughts?"

Aro chuckled again, finally letting go of my hand. "Yes. It is a precaution we take for safety, you see. All the Volturi are scanned, as well as any guests who may stay for extended periods of time. And, as you can imagine, we do the same for anyone of questionable character or intentions."

Sera frowned a bit, her lips twisting in thought as she stared up at the tall, imposing man. "It's incredibly intrusive. Even though I can understand, it's still one hell of an invasion of privacy."

"I am aware of that. However, it has been extremely effective in verification of information gathering or oath taking. We must know if we can trust what we are told, and as we have the means to do so, we utilize them."

My expression mirrored Sera's as I spoke up. "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."(1)

Caius began to speak then, but Aro raised a hand to stop him.

"You are quite correct, Bella. This is why I limit its use as I do. I do not use it for mere curiosity, and I do my best to simply verify what I need and move on unless more is absolutely necessary," Aro explained.

"But how do they know they can trust you with everything else you may see?" I asked, a little piqued at the discussion but enjoying the debate nonetheless.

Aro actually laughed at that. "You have a very quick mind and I am quite impressed, Bella. You are quite correct, as well. There is no way for anyone to know that I won't reveal their secrets except by my reputation. Unless there was something that threatened my family or my people, then a secret is a secret!" He cut me off when I began to reply, starting to warm up to the argument. "Perhaps, my dear, we could debate this topic at another time when you are more rested and alert perhaps? There are other matters to discuss and I can see that you are both exhausted."

I glanced at Sera and saw how tired she looked. Circles were starting to form under her eyes and she was leaning against Marcus. I turned to Aro. "Agreed."

"Perfect. Now, has everything been revealed?" Aro asked, turning to Marcus for confirmation.

Marcus quickly looked at me before raising his hand to Aro's. Aro seemed to 'listen' for a moment before a delighted smile crossed his lips. He looked excited as he released Marcus' hand, his eyes flickering to Jasper then back to Marcus. "_This_ is exciting news indeed."

I glanced over to Jasper but his expression seemed as confused as mine. When I turned back, Aro was speaking with Sera.

"I understand you are eager to join our family?"

Sera smiled and stood a little straighter. "If that's what's gotta be done to be with Marcus, then of course." Her tone was matter of fact.

Marcus and Aro both smiled down at her and I looked over to Caius to see his reaction. Surprisingly, though his face was a blank mask, his eyes seemed to be alight, as if he were happy for Marcus. When he caught me staring at him, I smiled at him and he scowled. For some reason, it made me laugh and I turned back to Aro and Sera's conversation.

"I am quite pleased to hear this, my dear. We can work on the details later, after you have had some rest. In the meantime, please enjoy your time with us. No one will harm you, and if you have need of anything, you have only to ask."

"Thank you, cher." Sera smiled at Aro and then raised her eyes to Marcus. "But I have all I need right here."

Marcus smiled and squeezed her tighter to him.

"Now, Bella," Aro began. "I understand you may require more time to make your decision?"

I looked at Sera, whose eyes were on me as if pleading with me to just go for it, but I turned away and looked at Aro. "I…yes? Maybe. I don't know." I felt so confused and frustrated with myself that I couldn't make a decision.

Aro cast me an indulgent smile. "It is not an easy decision, I am aware. While we do hope that you choose to join us, my dear, I do not wish to pressure you."

I felt a wave of despair wash over me for a moment before it disappeared. As I glanced at the others, I noticed that the brothers had turned to Jasper. After a long moment, they turned back to us.

Aro clasped his hands in front of him. "Very well. It is decided then?" His eyes fell on Caius and then on Marcus. "We will postpone details on Sera's change for now, at least until Bella has made her decision." Both men nodded their ascent and Aro turned to me. "Will the end of the week be enough time, my dear?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I will have an answer by the end of the week. But…may I ask a question?"

"Of course," Aro replied.

"Would it need to be immediately? I would like to finish my courses and perhaps see my father once more before…you know, if I do this. I mean, I won't be able to see him again, will I?" The thought nearly brought tears to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

Aro seemed deep in thought, his eyes flickering back and forth between Marcus and Caius.

Caius scoffed, "You should feel lucky you are being given another option aside from death." His scowl had darkened and I frowned at him.

Marcus spoke up then. "There is no reason I can imagine that Bella may not do this. I have no fear of her betraying the secret, but if you have such a worry then you may assign guards to assure she does not."

Aro took another moment before speaking again to me. "We will consider this. However, keep in mind if this is your intent; you will need to be guarded at all times. We _must_ protect our people. Do you understand?" At my nod, he turned to Sera. "Would you also wish to finish your schooling with Bella?"

Sera frowned and twisted her lips again in thought. "Maybe. I think I would like to be changed when Bella is so we can go through it together." She held a hand out to me and I took it, smiling at her. She really was a sister to me.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for now and allow the ladies their rest," Marcus said as he wrapped Sera tighter in his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Bella, accommodations have been arranged for you in the other wing, but you are welcome here to see Sera or myself at any time. For the present time, each of you will be assigned a guard for your protection." He added the last part when he noticed we were about to protest. "Not everyone within the castle will be immediately aware of your presence. I do not wish to have an 'accident' occur."

I smiled and leaned over to hug them both. "Understood. Thank you." I kissed them both on the cheek. "Goodnight, you guys."

"G'night, chère," Sera said, hugging me back.

"Sleep well, Bella," Marcus told me. "Jasper will escort you to your rooms."

I felt my heart skip a beat and then hurry to catch up as I looked over at the quiet man against the wall. I watched as he seemed to uncoil from his position and walk to my side before I realized Aro was speaking to me.

"Goodnight, my dear. I look forward to our next meeting," he said, smiling politely.

Caius stepped forward, taking Sera's hand. "Thank you," he said gruffly, squeezing her hand lightly.

Sera seemed to understand and she reached out to give him a light hug. "I'll be good to him, cher. I _promise_," she told him.

Caius stepped back and nodded once before glancing at me and doing the same. He then ghosted out the door with Aro. One second they were there and the next they were…_gone_.

I blinked. "Wow. That will take some getting used to." I turned to Marcus and Sera, waving one last time, and then I looked to Jasper.

"Ready, princess?" he asked, his voice deep but quiet.

"Princess?" I asked as we walked to the door.

He held it open for me, his lips quirking up just a bit in another smirk. "In light of your relationship with Master Marcus, it seemed appropriate."

"Oh." I frowned. "I don't know that I want that to be common knowledge though." I became quiet as I contemplated the issue.

Jasper fell into step behind me as we walked out and into a large outer room. It looked to be a living area of some sort. The furnishings and colors were the same as those of the bedroom – dark, handcrafted wood with cream and gold accents. There was another fireplace on the far wall with a large painting above it and a sitting area made of couches and chairs to seat about a dozen people, but it looked more like a museum than a home, as if it were rarely if ever used.

I looked over to Jasper, not realizing that I had stopped to view the room with a sad eye. "Everything is so…_sterile_. It's beautiful but cold." He didn't reply; he merely nodded his agreement and waited for me to continue. "She will be good for him, you know?"

Nodding again in silent ascent, Jasper gently took my arm, his cool hand seeming to burn a hole through the light material covering my arm. My eyes flew to his and I stared into them, mesmerized by the deep crimson pools.

He stepped back a moment later and glanced at the other door in the room. "Shall I see you to your rooms, princess?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, hoping that the heat I felt on my face was not a blush but knowing it was a futile wish. "Yes, please." He had called me 'princess' again. It almost sounded like an endearment and I found I liked it coming from him.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

(1) http :/darkhunter .wikia. com/ wiki/ Acheron_Parthenopaeus

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	10. Chapter 9 Briefing

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 9 – Briefing

**Jasper POV**

I inhaled Bella's scent as we tread slowly to her rooms. She was silent as we walked and I could feel her fatigue mix with confusion and a touch of despair at her situation. I wanted to help her but I knew she needed to handle this on her own, so I just walked quietly beside her.

Marcus had informed me earlier that I was to be Bella's primary guard. I was shocked at first. Generally my assignments were not so domestic, usually given to Demetri or Felix if they were in residence, but I knew how Marcus felt about her and that she was important to him. Until her decision was made, she would need to be under our protection.

Upon reaching her door, I opened it, first assuring myself that there was no one inside by probing for any emotions within. Feeling nothing, I swung the door wide and waved her in.

Most of the castle's bedchambers were suites in the same layout as those of the Masters' but in varying sizes depending upon the importance of the inhabitant. Obviously, the Masters' occupied the largest rooms in one wing of the castle. Next were the elite of the guard, such as myself. Below that were the suites for the main guard. Each included a living area, bedroom, bathroom, and large walk in closet.

Guest rooms were ranked in a similar fashion, and it came as no surprise to me that they had given Bella the Green Room, which was equivalent in size to rooms afforded to the elite guard as they were only reserved for very special guests.

Stepping inside, I took in the layout and décor of the room. The walls were painted in a dark hunter green that contrasted pleasantly with the creams of the furnishings. The living room held a large couch and two chairs, all of which were overstuffed and looked comfortable. There was a fireplace with a flat screen television set above it, and one corner of the room held a small desk and bookshelf with stationary and a few random novels filling them respectively.

Although I did not enter the bedroom at this time, I knew its design. Indeed, all the guard knew the design and general layout of nearly every room in the castle. It was a strategic necessity that we know our terrain if attackers were to ever make it inside.

Because of this, I knew the bedroom held a large bed covered in a cream colored duvet with a hand stitched abstract design. The same design adorned the curtains in both rooms as well. The sheets were green satin, partially turned down so the light shone on the shiny material.

The bathroom continued the dark and light contrasting color scheme and was again a smaller version of those held in the Masters' quarters and nearly as luxurious.

While I took a moment to notice my surroundings, I again inhaled Bella's scent - strawberries and a flower…_freesia_. It was intoxicating and I began to wonder if I would ever grow tired of it.

Turning to look at her, I noticed her eyes were half closed with fatigue. "Bella," I called to her in a quiet voice. She turned to look at me with those deep, dark eyes that seemed to draw my attention like none other had before. I mentally shook myself. "You should rest. You are safe in these rooms, but do not leave them without an escort. Understand?"

"What if I want to go somewhere?" she asked, but her voice was quiet and I could feel how tired she was.

"Tell you what, princess - why don't you go crawl into that bed in the other room for now," I told her as I made my way to the table next to the couch. On it was a phone and a small notepad. I grabbed the pen next to it and wrote my number down. "Call me when you get up and I'll be right over. We can talk more then and see what you wanna do."

Turning back to her, I saw her tired smile. "Okay. Thank you, Jasper."

I made my way to the door and opened it before looking back at her one more time. She was quite beautiful for a human. If she were turned, she would be a stunning vampire. "Good night, princess."

I closed the door behind me and started across the hallway. I could hear her soft reply, though I doubt she intended for me to actually catch it.

"Good night, Mr. Hottie."

I smirked as it was confirmed that I was, indeed, Mr. Hottie. Shaking my head at the name, I opened the door to my own rooms.

They were a mirror image of Bella's, but while hers were decorated more like a hotel room, mine were a reflection of me. The deep green walls in Bella's rooms were painted dark blue in my own, but the furnishings were mostly the same.

The difference was that mine was filled with my belongings. Paraphernalia that I had gathered over the last century and a half were housed here and tall book cases along one wall were filled with books, DVDs, CDs, and games. There was a large, wooden desk in one corner of the room with a custom built laptop and various papers sprawled on top of it. The other corner held two guitars – one acoustic and one electric, complete with amplifier. Spread across my coffee table were books and game controllers from when I had played the night before leaving Italy weeks ago.

Striding to the desk, I plugged my phone into the charger there before making my way into the bedroom. The same color and décor as in the living area were continued here. A few books were scattered across my side tables, but otherwise the room was fairly neat. I usually spent the majority of my time in the living area.

Seeing my bags on my bed, I silently thanked Charlotte but left them where they were and continued on to the bathroom. Making my way across the bathroom to the shower, I opened the frosted glass door and twisted the nozzles. Stripping out of my soiled clothes, I tossed them in the hamper and stepped under the heated spray.

Arms braced against the wall, I ducked my head under the spray and sighed, staring down at the tiled floor and allowing the hot water to slide over my head and shoulders and down my back. While heat and cold did not harm us, the extremes were not always pleasant. Thus, we could still enjoy a nice, hot shower. It was unable to soothe any physical aches, as we didn't get them, but it was still soothing on an emotional level.

I closed my eyes and unbidden came the image of Bella. She was a beautiful woman, of course, but I had learned so much more about her tonight. She was smart and quick-witted, as her debate with Aro could attest. She was also good, kind and caring; strong, independent and courageous. If I had not been so drawn to her before, I would be now. Beguiling was the apt word for her, as I had mentioned to Marcus earlier.

I could not escape thoughts of her for long, I noticed. I wasn't sure why that was nor was I sure how I felt about it. For now, I would watch her and learn about her through observation while guarding her. Perhaps if I knew more about her, I could figure out what it was about her that drew me so.

An hour and many thoughts of Bella later found me sitting at my desk, sifting through emails and surfing the internet. I had spent some time unpacking the last of my things from my bags before coming out here to relax and catch up on things left undone while I'd been away.

I was interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping, alerting me of a text message. Picking it up, I saw it was from Peter and read, 'Report time, hotshot. Throne room. 5 mins ago.'

Rolling my eyes but smiling, I pocketed my phone and left my room, locking the door behind me. I took a quick moment to listen at Bella's door, hearing her soft breathing and steady heartbeat. Her emotions were somewhat chaotic, most likely from the day she'd had, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Stepping away from the door, I made my way to the throne room, my stride swift to I would not keep the Masters waiting. Coming to a set of large double doors, I pushed them wide open and strode inside.

The room was replete with old world elegance. There were three large thrones on a dais for the Masters, each with a smaller one beside them for their mates. A short set of five steps led down to the main room, which was large and mostly unfurnished except for a few comfortable couches and chairs along the sides where one could wait their turn for an audience with the Masters.

Peter and Charlotte stood at the bottom of the steps, speaking quietly to one another. The Masters sat on their thrones and they all seemed to be waiting for me. There was no one else in the room.

Aro greeted me as I approached. "Ah, Jasper. I trust your charge is doing well?"

"Of course, Master. She's still sleeping," I informed him as I reached Peter's side, glancing over to smile in greeting to both him and Charlotte. Peter smirked while Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at me.

"Very good. I am most confident you will see to her quite well," Aro said innocently, but the tone and the rush of excitement that ran through him at that moment made me wonder. Before I could even contemplate questioning him however – not that I would have – he continued. "Please, gentlemen, we would have your report now. What is happening in the Americas and who is this man you have in our dungeons? I would like to know more before I question him directly."

I stood up a bit straighter as I gave my report. "When I arrived in Las Vegas, I met up with Peter and Charlotte. We confirmed our suspicions that the newborn population was substantial for the area, based on the news reports and a few scenes we ran across. We were able to catch up with one of those newborns, but he was crazed with bloodlust and there wasn't much we could get out of him but a name – Laurent."

Peter spoke up then, taking over the telling. "Charlotte and I had been hearing reports not only in Vegas but also in southern California, which is why we asked for further investigation. When you informed us that there had been similar reports for Seattle, we expanded our research to all the U.S., Canada and Mexico. From what we've gathered, the sightings are most specific to the original three areas in the western U.S., but they seem to be growing. It's very peculiar."

As Peter left off, I picked again. "We tracked the newborns in Vegas and eventually came across Laurent. We informed him that the creation of newborns would stop or he would be punished for his actions."

Caius' eyes narrowed at that, but his tone was even as he asked, "Why did you leave Laurent alive? By law he should have been killed on sight." I could tell from his emotions that Caius was not angry per se. He was a legendary tactician who I greatly admired. The respect seemed to be mutual, so I could tell he was more curious about my motives than upset that I had not killed Laurent outright.

"It's all too much coincidence. We have not had this level of newborn activity in the Americas since the Southern Wars and, to be honest, Laurent did not strike us as much of a leader. Our intent was to scare him into running and then see where or to whom, he ran." Caius smirked at that and I felt the respect coming from him. I gave him a slight nod in recognition before continuing. "We chased him to Seattle where he met up with two others named James and Victoria. They seem to be a mated couple. Seattle was similar to Vegas in regards to newborn activity but on an even grander scale."

"That's when we figured we could pick off the weakest link and bring him here for you to 'see' him, Master," Charlotte said, not wanting to miss out on her turn at reporting. "So we chased him for a few days until we finally lucked out and he came here on his own. We still aren't sure why. He knew we were after him and that we were Volturi."

"But once we got to Florence, he eluded us. I was tracking him down while Peter and Charlotte came here to report to you when I got the call from Master Marcus." I nodded my head in Marcus' direction. I felt a spike of anxiety from him and added, "We were able to save both women before the others arrived."

"Well, you did have some help before we got there, hon," Charlotte said to me.

"You mean Bella?" I asked, turning to glance over at Peter and Charlotte. She nodded and we all smirked. "Yeah, I suppose I did." My expression twisted into more of a smile as I remembered what Bella had done. Sometimes I _do_ enjoy my job. It feels good to beat up the bad guys and save the damsels in distress - even the ones who don't always look like they need it.

"How did a human aid in a fight with a vampire?" Caius asked, his voice filled with derision. It was no secret he was not a fan of any human.

"Popped him one in the balls with a lead pipe," Charlotte said.

I glanced at everyone as Charlotte explained. Marcus was not surprised - he'd most likely been told by Sera about what had happened - but his emotions swirled with pride, as did Peter's and Charlotte's.

Caius seemed doubtful, but that was no surprise. However, he knew that what we said was true and, after a moment's thought, his doubt turned to a faint shadow of respect that was quickly squashed.

Aro looked for a moment at Charlotte. "What a colorful description," he said. His voice held a hint of disapproval, but he knew what she was like. He didn't bother taking her to task for her language or behavior anymore. At first he had, decades ago when she'd first come here, but he soon realized that she meant no disrespect by it and it was just her _way_. Besides, I knew he was amused by her shocking quips and looked forward to hearing them. "Miss Swan is turning out to be quite an interesting young woman. I do hope she joins us, but I digress. Let us return to the matter at hand."

"Did you see Carlisle while there?" Marcus asked. It was Carlisle Cullen who had called in the report on the Seattle sightings. He was the head of a rather large clan of gifted vampires and a close friend to the brothers, specifically Aro, regardless of the fact that they were 'vegetarians'.

Peter shook his head and answered, "No, we spoke to him on the phone a few times. Carlisle phoned us with information gathered by one of the members of his coven, a seer. It was through her that we knew that Laurent was on his way here."

"We thought it best to follow him. We wanted to capture him and bring him here for questioning. There are too many unknowns at the moment, which makes me uneasy, so information would be our best recourse at this time," I informed them.

With our report concluded, Aro turned to each of his brothers. "What think you, Caius? Marcus?"

Caius was quick to answer. "I agree with Jasper. Knowledge could be our greatest weapon at this time. We need more information. We should question this Laurent with your gift, Aro, to see what he may know before making any further decisions."

"I have to agree." Marcus' voice held a strange note I'd never heard before and I could feel the dark anger he was barely keeping leashed. "And when we have everything possible from him, he will be destroyed." It was a statement, not a suggestion.

Giving Marcus a sympathetic look, Aro turned back to us. "His life is forfeit, but only after we have interrogated him and gleaned whatever information we are able to get from him." His brothers nodded their agreement. "Charlotte, my dear, if you would please?"

Charlotte grinned and turned, heading out a side door to our right that led to the dungeons.

As we waited for her to return, my thoughts fell to the mahogany haired beauty sleeping in the chambers across from my own. I had not yet received a call from her, though I honestly did not expect one for another few hours. She had been completely exhausted, both mentally and physically, and she would need a lot of rest to recover.

I was still thinking about her when Charlotte reappeared at the door with Laurent in tow and Felix behind her carrying a large canvas bag.

Laurent looked haggard, to say the least, and he was missing both his arms. Due to the various abilities vampires possessed, we've had to become more 'creative' when jailing our prisoners. Generally we didn't keep them for long. They were constantly under guard and we often took some or all of their limbs. The limbs were stored separate from the main body so that even if the vampire were to escape, they wouldn't get far. Besides, not many vampires relished living without their limbs.

I continued my perusal of Laurent, noting that his clothes were a little dirty and there were large holes in the shirt where the arms had been but otherwise they were intact. Venom seeped from his wounds and I sensed his pain when I tested his emotions. Along with pain there was anger, but mostly there was fear. He knew he was not long for this world.

Charlotte stopped him in front of Peter and me and pressed down on his shoulders until he was kneeling before the Masters. For all his stupidity, Laurent was a fighter and he held his head high.

A flicker of rage rushed through me and I looked up to see Marcus' eyes blazing with barely leashed fury. Concerned that he would lose his cool, I sent him a small wave of soothing calm to take the edge off the emotion. It was still there, but it was now muted and more controllable. Marcus glanced at me and I felt his grudging gratitude, but I knew we should hurry or we'd run out of time.

Aro began to speak at that moment. "Laurent, you have been sentenced to death for endangering the secret of our existence and knowingly attempting to end the life of the mate of one of your brethren. Do you have anything to say?"

I passed another wave of calm to Marcus as his rage escalated at Aro's words.

Laurent glared at Aro and then gathered the venom pooling in his mouth and spat it at Aro's feet. "Volturi _scum_. We should be ruling the humans, not hiding from them. Your fear of them makes you weak."

"Master," I interrupted. "I don't think he will willingly tell us what we want to know. We may run out of time." My eyes shifted to Marcus.

Aro looked over at his brother, noting the rage blazing in his eyes. Turning back to me, Aro's lips firmed into a tight line. "I fear you are correct. Very well." Reaching out, Aro laid a hand on Laurent's shoulder and spent a long moment 'listening' to Laurent's thoughts. As he did so, I gauged his emotions - curiosity, disdain, apprehension. Stepping back, Aro glared down at Laurent. "I have what we need. He is of no further use to us."

Aro's words were like a catalyst. I stopped the flow of calm to Marcus and was unsurprised when he appeared in all his enraged glory in front of Laurent. His hands gripped Laurent's head firmly and wrenched. The rumble of stone splitting from stone whipped through the room, the head having been completely removed. Marcus dropped the head and turned to Felix. "Burn it," he said, his voice gruff with emotion as he returned to his seat.

My respect for Marcus had always been great, but it grew even more at that moment. I can't imagine what it must have been like to nearly lose your mate, but I admired that he'd seen to it himself, regardless of his position as Master. Were I in his shoes, I would have felt the same. I'm not even sure I'd have been able to wait as long as he had before killing the bastard.

Glancing over at Peter and Charlotte, I could see we had matching smiles on our faces before helping Felix gather the pieces of Laurent for disposal. Moments later, Felix exited the room with the large sack slung over his back like Santa Claus. He would return to the dungeons, which held an incinerator for just such occasions.

The door was closing behind Felix when Caius spoke. "What did you learn, Aro?"

"Not as much as I would have liked. He was a peon…and not a very smart one at that. His superiors, this James and Victoria, are indeed a mated couple and they are behind the newborn activity in Seattle and the surrounding area. What I did learn is that James and Victoria are peons themselves, working for someone else, but Laurent was never given a name. His instructions were to mimic the Seattle organization in Vegas, but he was overzealous, which led to Peter and Charlotte hearing of the situation and bringing it to my attention, thus causing further inquiry."

"Did he know anything about this person leading James and Victoria?" Charlotte asked.

Aro shook his head. "Not much. Just that it was a woman."

A sense of foreboding swept through me. "Could it be Maria?" I asked aloud, praying that I was wrong.

Peter and Charlotte tensed, but they were not so surprised. They must have thought the same as me.

"Fuck, I hope not," Peter said. "You'd think she learned her lesson last time."

"Maybe not," I told him, frowning. I had no wish to come across that bitch ever again, but a part of me was itching for vengeance.

Aro raised a hand to stop our talk. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We will not rule out her involvement just yet, as she seems a likely choice, but we must keep our minds open to other possibilities as well. There is too little information and it makes me uncomfortable."

Caius was sitting forward in his throne, looking to the floor lost in thought. "Aro, perhaps you could share this information with Carlisle and ask him what his seer has seen lately. Perhaps they have _new_ information."

"Excellent idea, brother. I shall do that this evening," Aro agreed, looking at the others in the room. "Does anyone have anything to add?" At everyone's negative response, he stood from his throne and said, "Then we will adjourn for now until I have spoken with Carlisle and his seer."

Peter, Charlotte and I all bowed our heads. "Masters," we uttered respectfully in unison before turning and heading out the door.

I heard Aro ask Marcus about Sera as the doors closed behind me.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	11. Chapter 10 Didyme

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 10 – Didyme

**Bella POV**

I was drifting in and out of dreams for a while before reality fully set in and my eyes fluttered open. Rolling onto my back, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, yawning and stretching from head to toe in the oversized bed. I nearly moaned at the feel of the satin sheets sliding against my bare skin. With no other clothing, I'd had to sleep nearly nude. It had felt a bit decadent, but I had been so tired that it barely registered to me before passing out.

Glancing at the bedside table, I noted the time was nearly three in the afternoon. "Wow," I said and giggled. It wasn't like I had to be up for anything specific, so I took my time, snuggling under the covers for a few more minutes before my bladder demanded I rise.

Slipping out of the bed, I padded across the room and through the door that led to the bathroom to use the facilities. Once I'd finished, I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face and rinsed out my mouth, rubbing my teeth as best I could without a toothbrush or toothpaste. I made a face in the mirror as I considered how awful my breath must smell.

Turning around, I grinned and went to the large tub. Like a kid in a candy store, I turned the knobs, fiddling with them until the water coming from them was hot but not scalding. Then I went in search of towels, finding some on a shelf along with some floral smelling bath salts. Grabbing two packages of bath salts, I tossed their contents into the tub with the water and smiled as the floral scent wafted through the air of the bathroom. When the water reached the proper level, I turned it off and discarded the last of my clothes.

Gingerly I entered the tub, hissing a little at the initial heat. But as I sat in the tub, sinking until the water reached my neck, I sighed with pleasure. Actually, it was more like a moan. I lay back, eyes half closed and thoughts adrift as I allowed the heated water to soothe my aching muscles.

I considered everything I had learned last night - or this morning, I suppose it was. _Vampires_. That was something Sera and I never once considered. Who would have, though? Marcus was out in the daylight. Or, now that I thought about it, the days had always been overcast when we'd been outside with him. _That sneaky bugger_.

Regardless, real vampires are nothing like the legends say, except maybe the strength, speed and blood drinking thing. But all the other myths were truly useless in the discovery of real vampires. Whatever they were doing to keep their existence a secret has obviously been working very well for them.

Now I had a choice to make, not that there was really a choice to make. I don't want to die. I'm so young and there is so much I still want to experience in my life. I want to grow up, finish school, work on my art, maybe try my hand at writing a novel, travel… Would I have to give up these dreams if I were to be changed?

I sighed again, exasperated. At this point I had more questions than answers. Deciding to discuss it with Marcus later, I continued my bath, scrubbing my body and hair with the sweet smelling soap before allowing myself to relax once again.

When the water started to cool, I sat up and flipped the lever for the drain. Standing, I wrapped a towel around my body, the water swirling around my ankles as it rushed for the drain. I stepped out onto the mat and used the other towel to wring the water from my hair. I would really need to get some clean clothes…and a brush would be lovely.

Thinking of clothes made me wonder what had happened to my purse last night. And we hadn't called Hayley or Kelli. They would worry.

I left the bathroom, still toweling my hair dry, and frowned at the sight of my dress on the chair by the window. I really didn't want to put dirty clothes on my now clean body. I had a sudden thought, which had me smiling, as I dropped the towel in what looked to be a hamper by the door to the bathroom.

My bare feet sunk into the thick carpeting while walking into the living area and over to the phone by the couch. I lifted it from its cradle and dialed the number that Jasper had left on the pad there. He answered after one ring and I felt a frisson of pleasure at the sound of his voice.

"Well, good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, the bed was lovely. Thank you, Jasper." I bit my lip, feeling nervous speaking with this man for some reason. Correction - this _vampire_.

"Now, there's no need to be so formal, Bella. Besides, I have something for you." As he said the words a loud knock sounded at the door, startling me and making me jump. "Open the door, princess."

I crossed the room and opened the door to find Jasper standing there. He really was an attractive man. He had one hand on his cell phone, holding it to his ear. His other hand was half in the pocket of the black denim covering his legs. He wore a dark blue sweater with the lapel and tails of a white button down shirt peeking from underneath. His feet were encased in a well worn pair of black cowboy boots. He looked absolutely gorgeous standing there with his hair in slight disarray and a few stray curls falling in his face. But his eyes…they were blazing with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Jasper," I greeted, feeling breathless. I fisted my hands to keep them to myself, only then remembering the phone that was still in my hands. I looked down and ended the call, leading to another reminder – I was still in a towel. "Fuck," I cursed, feeling the blush spread from my face, down my neck and over my chest. "Um…" I felt so awkward standing there in nothing but a towel.

He cleared his throat as he snapped his cell phone shut and pushed it into his back pocket. How can a move so simple be so sexy? But it was. Crap. _Focus, Bella!_

"Bella," he greeted. "I thought you might like this." He leaned down to pick up a suitcase that I'd just noticed had been sitting on the floor next to him. It was _my_ suitcase.

I smiled, forgetting my near nudity. "Oh, thank you, Jasper. I'd dreading having to wear that dress again. How did you get it?" I asked as I stepped aside, allowing him to enter and place the suitcase on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Master Marcus thought you both might prefer some of your things from home to make you more comfortable. So, he had Mistress Sera call Hayley - one of your roommates, I believe?" I nodded. "She and your other roommate put together the suitcases. Felix picked them up this afternoon."

"Well, I'm so grateful," I told him, and I really was. Looking down at my towel-clad body, I blushed again. "Um, I'm just gonna go…change."

I grabbed my suitcase and hefted it into the bedroom, throwing it on the bed before opening it. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a red camisole top and a white sweater. Digging through to the bottom, I found a pair of white sandals and smiled.

It only took a few minutes to throw on the clothes, so I decided to take an extra few to throw on some make up and run the brush through my hair. I had found a bag of accessories with various clips and ties, so I pulled my hair up into a simple ponytail and wrapped it with a red scrunchie. Then I tossed on a minor amount of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

With a final glance in the long, free standing mirror in the corner of the room, I made my way back out to the living room and Jasper.

He was standing next to the door still, his head down as he spoke into his phone. I could hear him speaking, but it was too fast for me to understand what he was saying. Seeing me, he spoke again and then closed the phone before returning it to his pocket, his eyes moving up and down my now clothed form.

"Master Marcus wants me to take you on a tour of the castle, if you like," he suggested. "Unless you want to do something else?"

I shook my head and smiled, reaching back to dig my hands into my back pockets in a nervous gesture. "I'd like to see Sera and Marcus at some point, but a tour would be nice so I don't get lost while I'm here." Then I added under my breath, "However long _that _will be."

A look I couldn't recognize crossed Jasper's face, but it was quickly covered. "Well, then I can give you a tour first and then take you to Master Marcus and Mistress Sera."

I giggled, practically snorting in my amusement. "Mistress Sera?"

Jasper nodded and grinned. "Yeah, they are big on old world etiquette here, so there are the Masters – Aro, Marcus and Caius – and their mates are the Mistresses – Sulpicia, Sera, and Athenodora."

I laughed aloud now. "Mistress Sera. That's funny. I bet she _loves _that."

Jasper smiled again at my laughter. "I'm not sure if anyone has used it on her yet, but I bet it will be funny when they do." He turned toward the door, twisting the knob and holding it open for me. "Shall we?"

I smiled again and walked past him through the door. "Yes, sir. Let's see what you got around here." I heard Jasper laugh again behind me as he joined me in the hall and started my tour.

The next hour was filled with a variety of rooms. I only got a peek into most of them, but it was enough for the purpose of the tour. Some of the rooms held the old world style, like the throne room, ball room, music room and the gallery. They were filled with elegance and ornate flairs in the furniture and décor. It was beautiful but it often made you feel like you were stepping back in time when you entered them. When I made that comment to Jasper, he just laughed.

They also had a pool and, believe it or not, a gym. I asked why they would even need one and Jasper explained that they had a number of humans living and working in the castle. The rooms don't clean themselves, as he put it, and there were other tasks that the humans performed for them that were difficult for a vampire to carry out at times. Or maybe they were tasks that were just simply _tiresome_. Most of the humans knew what the Volturi were and they hoped to one day be turned.

There was a modern game room filled with large TV screens and every kind of game you could imagine - often _more_ than one - as well as a number of arcade games off to one side. Jasper told me that the TVs were used more for the games before he led me to room that was decorated like a miniature movie theatre. I laughed when I saw the popcorn machine in the corner. When I asked about the room, he told me there were three of them in total in varying sizes. One of the larger rooms ran movies nearly 24/7, he explained, and a new schedule was sent out each week, which included movies not yet released in theatres.

I was impressed and delighted. I'd always enjoyed a good movie, and you can't beat seeing them on the big screen like _that_. I was grinning as he led me out of the room and down the hall to a set of doors that led outside.

The grounds of the castle were just as vast and beautiful as the inside, also with a mix of old and new. There was every kind of plant and flower imaginable growing either out of doors or inside a large conservatory along the western edge of the castle.

In various areas of the gardens, you could find a fountain, or a gazebo, or a set of what looked like ruins, and so on. There was even a small patio off the kitchens with a grill and outdoor dining furniture that the humans used.

For as much as Jasper was informing me of various parts of the castle, he was mostly silent. I wasn't sure exactly why that was. Did he not like me? Or perhaps he didn't like humans, but I didn't think so. He seemed personable when I did speak with him. He was just a bit distant, it seemed. Perhaps he had other worries that had nothing to do with me and I was just overreacting.

So, while I asked questions here and there, I mostly allowed the silence to reign. Even so, I found I quite enjoyed being with Jasper, not simply because of my physical attraction to him but because when he _did_ speak, he was charming, polite and intelligent. The more I learned about him, the more curious I became.

We re-entered the castle through the kitchens, where Jasper introduced me to the cook and her assistant. I sat and chatted with them for about twenty minutes while I ate a large sandwich the cook had made for me and drank down a bottle of water. I hadn't realized I was so hungry or thirsty what with everything else going on to distract me.

With my stomach full, we continued on, following the long corridors and going up a flight of stairs where Jasper told me the Masters' studies were. As he was showing me which study belonged to which Master, Aro exited from his.

"Ah, Bella. How pleasant to see you again, and with _Jasper_," Aro hailed us, an amused look in his eyes as he mentioned my being with Jasper.

"Hello, Aro," I greeted with a small smile.

"Master," Jasper addressed Aro formally. "I'm giving Bella a tour of the castle."

"Very good, Jasper. Bella, how do you find our humble home?" Aro asked.

I laughed. "Not all that humble, is it?" My eyes twinkled and I could see he was amused. "But I love it, actually. It's a beautiful mix of old world and contemporary styles, but it still adheres to functionality."

Aro's smile deepened. "Ah, yes. Many of us have lived so long that it is comforting to have things from or that remind us of our homes or other instances from our past." He held out his arm, offering for me to take it. I did, tucking my hand in the crook of his elbow as he walked us along the corridor. "Now, which rooms have caught your interest, my dear?"

I smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing a movie in that mini movie theatre of yours." We both chuckled at that. "And I would love a better look at the art in the gallery. We didn't really go the entire way around."

Aro's eyes brightened at that. "I think you should. There is something you may like to see there."

"I am sure you have treasures in there I would love to get my hands on to study." I grinned up at him.

Aro chuckled. "No, not this particular piece. I believe it will be of a more personal interest."

I couldn't deny I was curious about this piece he wanted to show me. I peeked back at Jasper, who was following us quietly. He gave me a small smile and I returned it before facing forward again and letting Aro lead me back to the gallery.

The gallery encompassed the entire outer rim of the second floor on three sides. We passed by a number of works, starting with the most contemporary and moving backward in time as we walked. I was in awe, barely noting that my mouth was half hanging open as I stared at everything. I even noted a number of works that were supposed to have been destroyed or had just disappeared. But we didn't stop. Aro continued to lead me along until we reached the midsection of the southern wall.

To one side were the huge, nearly floor-to-ceiling windows that covered much of all the walls in the gallery. On the other side were two large doors with some sort of security device to the left of them. Aro went to it and tapped a few keys until I heard the door latch trigger. He turned back to me and then led me through the doors, opening them wide.

I knew there were a number of pieces in the room, but I could only focus on one. I ignored all else and moved forward, raising one hand to ever so gently stroke my hand over the plaster of her arm. "Didyme," I breathed.(1)

The head was the same – the beautiful, serene look covered in a veil with a crown of flowers – but unlike the bust in Il Duomo, this was a full statue. Didyme was kneeling, the veil covering much of the upper half of her body, the rest adorned in a simple gown from what looked to be Roman times or older. I didn't know. In her hands was a small platter of, if I had to guess, _fire_.

I had one hand to my mouth in awe as I viewed her. I was still studying her when Aro came to stand beside me.

"She was so beautiful," he said, his voice quiet and wistful as he, too, looked at the statue. "She had a smile that lit up the room and a soft laugh that made you wish you knew what she found amusing so you could laugh along with her." He sighed. "I miss her every day."

"What happened to her?" I asked, my eyes moving between Aro and the statue.

"War," he said, his voice bitter. "War with the Romanians, many centuries ago. They captured Didyme and attempted to use her as bait for Marcus." He looked down at me and took my hand before leading me to a small bench that was positioned not far from the statue. We sat down and he continued.

"Marcus was not always as you see him now. When we met, Marcus was a warrior, as were Caius and me. While human, we fought the Babylonians. That was over 3000 years ago. At the time, Marcus was full of war and anger over the devastation of his homeland and the loss of his family. When he met Didyme, she was exactly what he needed to soothe the beast within him. As the centuries passed, Marcus let go of the pain of his human life and focused on the present.

"When my sister was taken, he went mad. Much of the time, it is Caius who has the short fuse. But taking Didyme…well, you can imagine how he must have felt. So we mounted an assault with both victorious and disastrous results. On the one hand, Caius discovered Athenodora, his mate, in the dungeons of the Romanians' castle. She was being held for feeding. And through her, I later found her sister, Sulpicia, to be my mate. For that, I allow that a part of me is grateful. But the cost…"

Aro paused and laid my hand on his, patting it gently. Trying to offer what comfort I could, I chose not to speak as I waited for him to finish the telling. He gave me a sad smile and covered my hand with his cool one. "Thank you, my dear. As I was saying, the cost of that battle was my sister. We cornered the Romanians, but they distracted us by ripping her apart before our eyes and tossing her body into the fire. Marcus and I roared in our grief, only able to watch in dismay as Didyme's remains were reduced to a blue flame."

I didn't realize I was crying until I choked on a sob. Lifting my free hand, I wiped at my cheeks and sniffled. After a moment, I got myself under control and took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for your loss, Aro. And Marcus…" I sniffled again and shook my head.

"He was never the same. He became melancholy, apathetic. The only thing that has kept him going these many years has been his strong sense of duty, of responsibility to Caius and me…to his _people_. He never laughed, never smiled, rarely spoke…until you, and Sera of course."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, she is one of a kind."

"She is an enigma. She both reminds me of Didyme and is the opposite of her at the same time. Didyme had a quiet soul. She was calm and soothing even in her enjoyment of life." He smiled in memory, but then his smile widened and he chuckled. "Sera is so full of life. She doesn't want to miss a moment of its joys, which is exactly what Marcus needs to be taught."

I grinned back at Aro. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more. I think Marcus will be good for her too," I said thoughtfully. "Sera is always in such a rush to get to her next adventure that she doesn't stop to 'smell the roses', so to speak. I think Marcus will show her how to take a breath and enjoy the now as well as the future."

Aro looked down at me with a thoughtful expression. "You are quite observant for one so young."

I blushed at the compliment. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot."

"So, Bella, tell me more about you. Where are you from? How did you come to be in Italy, and how did you meet my brother?" Aro asked. I could tell he was genuinely interested.

"I'm just your average American girl, I suppose. I was born in Washington State in the U.S. I moved when I was a toddler to Phoenix with my mom and then again to Jacksonville when I was a teen." I smiled as I remembered my mother and her vibrant spirit. "She died the summer after my first year at NYU. She was a wonderful woman, for all her wacky ways." I laughed. "And she's one of the reasons I love art as much as I do. She was always signing us up for different classes – dancing, tennis, art." I shrugged. "I just fell in love with it and decided to study it in college when I went, so I did."

"And your father?" Aro prompted.

"Charlie. He's a good guy. I see him a few times a year, usually. He still lives in Forks - that's a city in Washington," I explained. "It's a tiny, little town but really quaint. Dad is the Chief of Police there." I looked up at Aro and saw him staring over my shoulder. I turned to see Jasper returning the expression. "What?" I asked them, curious about their reactions.

"Forgive me, Bella. It's nothing to worry over. We were just surprised by your mention of Forks. Jasper was in the Seattle area recently and I have a friend who lives there with his family."

My brow furrowed at this. "A friend? A _vampire_? Should I be worried?"

Aro laughed and patted my hand in reassurance. "No, no. He is a 'vegetarian'. There is no cause for alarm, my dear."

"Oh, good."

"Please, continue your story, my dear. How did you come to Italy?"

I returned to my storytelling, informing Aro - and ultimately Jasper - about the events of the last few months of my life – finding the picture of Didyme, coming to Italy, meeting Sera and Marcus, and ending with how we ended up in the alley with Laurent. Much of the story was abbreviated, omitting the inconsequential events, but the important facts were covered.

Finishing the last of my tale, I turned to the statue again and smiled softly as I took it in once more. "Thank you," I said as I turned back to Aro with a smile. "For showing her to me."

Aro smiled back. "Marcus mentioned your…_connection_, shall we say…to my sister. I felt you could appreciate her beauty."

I knew he meant more than just the physical beauty of the art or the woman herself. "Maybe you can tell me more about her sometime?"

"I would like that, Bella."

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

(1) http :/www .flickr. com/ photos/ whistlepunch/ 959988648/

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	12. Chapter 11 Allayed Fears & Cryptic Rem

**Unfathomable Bond****s**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Steph****enie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 11 – Allayed Fears and Cryptic Remarks

**Bella POV**

"So…have you decided?"

I opened my eyes and rolled my head to the side so I could look at Sera. We were both lying on the floor, staring up through the twisting branches and vines to the stars beyond the glass ceiling of the conservatory. My right hand was held in her left as we talked quietly. She had just finished telling me a - thankfully - abbreviated version of her night with Marcus, smiling and gushing like crazy.

Regardless of how it had happened or what she now had to do to be with him, Sera was ecstatic. She looked forward to her new life with him as an adventure, as she did with everything else in life. There was something about Sera that was hard to describe, but I envied it just the same and tried to emulate it to a certain degree. She just had this _zest for life_, like an insatiable need to experience anything and almost everything. A perfect example was this whole thing with Marcus - meeting him, finding out he's a vampire, knowing she has to be changed and can't go back to her old life… None of this deters her. She jumped in with both feet and she has no regrets.

As much as I wish I could do that as well, I just couldn't. While Sera was able to make the sacrifice for the man she loved, I had no such temptations. Well, there was Jasper. _He_ was a temptation all right, but regardless of my attraction, we barely knew each other and he most likely considered me more of an obligation than anything else right now. The fact was that I would not be choosing this fate to be with the man I loved but to avoid a permanent death.

I felt a tug on my hand and sighed, my thoughts overwhelming me. Looking over at Sera, she gave me a soft, encouraging smile and I smiled back, just a little.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Just thinking about all this. You. Marcus. Me." I shook my head, feeling exasperated. "I just have more questions than answers and I have no idea where to start."

Sera released my hand and turned onto her side, propping her head on her arm. I did the same, mimicking her pose.

"And what about a certain tall, dark and sexy-as-hell vampire that you've been fantasizing about since I've known you…?" she prompted.

"Shh!" I berated her, slapping her arm.

"Ow!" she cried, though it was a fake cry. I just glared at her, which made her laugh. "Well, he is even _better_ in the flesh, chère."

I blushed, making Sera snicker. "I can't disagree with that." I felt a small smile form on my lips and she raised a brow at me. "Nothing happened. Not really."

"'Not really?' Bella Swan! Spill!" she ordered, poking me in my side.

I laughed and reddened more. "Well, I sort of answered the door in…a towel."

Sera nearly choked on her laughter. "That's just…brilliant." I glared at her as she continued to laugh. "What did he do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. He just stood there a bit and then came in and gave me my suitcase."

Her laughter died down to the occasional giggle. "So, do you think he's interested?"

"Hell, how would I know? Why would he be?"

Sera rolled her eyes dramatically at me. "Bella, you are a gorgeous woman, you know? Didn't you tell me he did something at the airport when y'all first saw each other?"

"Yeah, he touched my hand…barely."

"So? Do you think he does that to _everyone_?" she asked. "I highly doubt it, chère."

I thought for a moment. It would be strange if he did, and it could cause unwanted questions… I sighed. "Ugh!" I fell onto my back again and covered my eyes with my arm. "Whatever. I'll worry about that later. He is a _definite_ distraction, but I really have to make some decisions here." I heard movement but I didn't move my arm to look. "How do I come to terms with this, Sera?" My voice was quiet and I frowned upon hearing a hint of desperation in it.

After a short pause, Sera spoke. "Well, chère. What has you so worried?"

"My entire life will change, and I worry about the sacrifices I'll have to make, I guess." I shrugged, frowning as I turned back to my side to look at her. "And what about Charlie?"

I could see her working through my problem in her head for a moment, but then she stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt from her pants. "Come on, Bells." She reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me upright.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suspicious.

"To get you some answers. I know you. You'll worry and mull over it until it drives you insane before you find out what you need to know. So we'll just skip that part this time, yeah?" Her voice was so matter of fact.

I opened my mouth to argue with her but closed it because I knew she was right. "You're right."

She laughed and continued to pull me along. "Of course I am. What are best friends for, chère?"

I just chuckled and let her lead me through the halls and up the stairs to the section of the castle that held the Masters' studies. She stopped before the door I remembered Jasper telling me led to Marcus' study and knocked sharply.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Marcus, who had a welcoming smile on his face. Sera's face lit into a brilliant smile as she leaned up to give Marcus a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned.

"Hey there, sug. You have a minute or twenty?" she asked him.

Marcus smiled. "Of course, cara mia. _Bella_. Please enter and make yourselves comfortable." He turned to the side and swept his arm out, motioning us into the room.

"Hi, Marcus," I said, smiling as I walked into the study.

My eyes took in the room, admiring its elegant simplicity. Dark hardwood seemed the theme for Marcus' rooms, as it was found in this room as well as his living quarters. But instead of the contrast of creams and golds like in those rooms, this room used a more muted, deep wine color – the kind of dark red in which you could see hints of purple.

The furnishings were fairly simple as well. A large desk sat in the middle of the wall between two large windows to the right of the door, facing the interior of the room. There was a big, comfortable looking desk chair behind it with two smaller, similar versions resting on the other side for guests.

Across the room was a seating area – a long couch, love seat and two wingback chairs in the same theme as the desk chairs. Between the chairs I could see a large fireplace over which stood a large, blank space where a painting seemed to have been hung. Flanking the fireplace were shelves. Indeed, the shelving encompassed the entirety of the walls where there was not a door or window. In spite of the cold fireplace, I loved this room and found it kind of cozy.

Sera pulled me behind her to the seating area and sat on the couch, tugging on my arm to sit next to her, which I did. Marcus followed and sat in the seat across from us. He seemed curious but waited for one of us to speak first.

After a long, silent moment, Sera sighed in exasperation. "Marcus, Bella has a problem and I think you can answer some of her questions for her…or at least give her some advice." She squeezed my hand, making me look at her, and she urged me with her eyes to speak.

I sighed and smiled at Marcus, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm sorry, Marcus. I know you're busy."

He smiled. "I should not be so busy that I cannot afford a small amount of my time for a friend, Bella. Please explain the manner in which I may be of assistance. I presume this has to do with the decision before you?" I gave him a slow nod. "Would you prefer that I gather my brothers as well? I may give my thoughts and opinions, but all final decisions are accomplished through the combined efforts of the three of us."

I made a little bit of a face at that. "No, I'd rather just speak to you, Marcus. For now, at least."

"Certainly. Please, Bella. How may I be of service?"

I glanced at Sera, who was sitting quietly beside me. "Don't look at me! In fact, I'm gonna sit here and be a wallflower so y'all can talk it out," she admonished me.

I laughed at the idea. Sera had never been a wallflower her entire life. But the laughter broke some of my tension and I relaxed and leaned back on the couch to ask advice from the man who had become like a brother to me.

"I know the choice I have is basically rebirth as a vampire or permanent death," I began. "I guess I want to know the logistics. I just… I have a million questions!"

"I understand this is a difficult decision, Bella. I do not expect you to enter into it lightly. I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability."

I started with the first thing that came to mind. "Would I have to be changed immediately? Or is the timing…_flexible_?" I asked, searching for an appropriate word.

Marcus sat back in his chair, one hand rising to his chin as he contemplated my question. "It is an unorthodox request. In fact, I have never heard of such a thing having taken place. However, were the parameters something we could agree upon, then you would have my support. I would suggest the change not be put off for long. You are at an agreeable age and in perfect health. Do not forget that you will remain at your current age for all time."

I shook my head. "No, not for long. Just…I would like to finish my schooling here and maybe see my father one more time. I won't see him again after, right?" I felt Sera's free hand rubbing my arm, trying to offer comfort, and I squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Perhaps I should explain the change process. First, you will be bitten in various strategic places on your person – neck, wrists, ankles and your chest near your heart. This will cause the venom to spread more quickly throughout your system, thus minimizing the duration of the change by some hours. Even so, you will burn for nearly three days until the change reaches completion. It is an excruciating pain - one that is never forgotten.

"After your change, you will be what we call a 'newborn'. Jasper could explain in more detail, but essentially during this time your bloodlust will be high, uncontrollable at first. In addition, you will be temperamental as you attempt to learn and adapt to your new body, mind, and abilities. This stage can last for quite a while, although the standard is generally one to two years."

I thought this over for a few minutes, my teeth worrying at my lower lip. "So we'll be moody bitches with a craving for human blood?"

Marcus raised a brow at my contemporary terminology but nodded. "In a manner of speaking."

I huffed out a breath. "Then what?"

"Then you are welcome to stay and become part of our guard, or you may wish to go out on your own and experience life as a nomad. It is entirely your choice, Bella. So long as one adheres to our laws, there are no restrictions."

"So I could see my father again after this newborn stage?" I asked, sitting forward in anticipation.

"I see no reason why you could not do so once your bloodlust has been managed successfully."

I heaved a sigh of relief, the largest of my worries having been seen to. "Thank you, Marcus. My father and I are the last of our family except for a few distant relatives that I've never even met. They live in New Mexico or something. I know I don't see him in person often but we keep in touch. I don't want to lose him or cause him any pain."

"That is understandable," Marcus said simply. "Nonetheless, if it continues to be your wish, you will need to speak with my brothers regarding the waiting period and attain their approval."

"I will." I smiled and stood, Marcus and Sera standing with me. Stepping forward, I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Marcus. I feel much better now."

"I am pleased that you will become one of us, Bella." He gave me a small, gentle smile before looking down at me as if trying to impress his next words and their meaning upon me. "I have discovered much in reading the unfathomable bonds between humans and vampires alike, as well as experiencing said bonds myself." His tone was quiet but steady and I again got the feeling he was trying to tell me something. "I believe it was fate that brought you here at this time in your life. _She_ brought you to me, which in turn brought me Sera. But perhaps fate has not finished in her task." Marcus took my hand and laid it over my heart. "Live with your heart open and allow her to guide you."

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	13. Chapter 12 Reassurance

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays! I was only able to knock out one chapter lately. I needed to catch up with my beta and jabber in her ear a bit about some plot points and such before I could proceed. I finally got this one done, though. And my beta is so super awesome she even works when horrifically ill – or at least recovering from being such a sick. I f'love her, just sayin'. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 12 - Reassurance

**Jasper POV **

The days passed quietly in the castle as I simultaneously kept watch over Bella and waited for Aro to call another meeting regarding the situation in the Americas. We knew that time was of the essence but, as the saying goes, 'Forewarned is forearmed'.

Aro had placed a call to the Cullens requesting that their seer attempt to discover whatever information she could find while the others scout the outlying towns for traces of the newborns expanding their territory. Carlisle Cullen was due to call this afternoon.

Aro had called a meeting for early this evening after he received the call from the Cullens. In the meantime, Peter and Charlotte were monitoring the news and filtering through reports from the various representatives and informants throughout the Americas. Being the American liaisons for the Volturi, they had a number of resources at their disposal and they were utilizing every one in search of any possible advantages.

The meeting this evening would be to report everything we'd learned and to plan the next step. That next step would be, inevitably, to send us back to the Americas – to either the southwest or the Pacific Northwest, if not both.

Normally I would be eager for the challenge presented by these newborns, as I had been when originally sent to Vegas, but I'd discovered in the last few days that I was reluctant to go. The feeling made me uneasy because I knew the reason for why I was hesitant to leave.

Said reason was currently sitting across the room from me, ensconced in the window seat with a book in her lap. She was curled up almost out of sight behind the curtain with her feet tucked under her. If you didn't know better, you'd think I was alone in the expansive library. But I've learned much about this petite woman in the last few days of guarding her, _watching_ her.

Bella was a refreshing combination of terms. She was fierce and protective yet shy and selfless. When alone, she was often reading or pensive, her emotions a swirling myriad that included anything from love to worry to lust.

I felt my lips turn up on one side in a smirk as I considered the latter. _Lust._ She tried to hide it, but I knew she was attracted to me. I am a vampire, after all. It was natural for our prey to be attracted to us. But with Bella, that lust was always followed quickly by embarrassment and a very beautiful blush that covered her cheeks, sometimes sweeping down her neck and disappearing into her shirt. More often than not I found myself wondering what had lain beneath that towel the other day when I'd watched her skin turn pink as she belatedly realized her attire included naught else.

I nearly groaned aloud as I shifted in the chair and adjusted myself. Bella was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt, and I could not help my physical reaction to her. But there was more to her than that. I knew this from my observations. More and more I found myself wondering at her thoughts. What were the reasons behind the emotions I felt from her? I could guess, but I've discovered that assumptions can be wrong. At this point, I didn't think there was much more I could discover about this woman through observation and minimal conversations.

Standing, I crossed the room with silent tread and came to a halt a few feet away from her to watch her a moment longer. Her attention was miles away, it seemed, even while her eyes were fixed on the colored horizon in the distance. She was barely registering the sunset signaling the closing of the day.

Her eyes were the warmest, most expressive eyes I'd ever seen. Sure, she expressed herself in other ways – biting her lip, smiling or frowning, raising her eyebrow – but it was her eyes that I noticed. Deep, intelligent, mature, _soulful_ eyes.

I let my own gaze travel to her hair. It was a deep brown, like the color of dark chocolate, and it looked as soft as silk. She had gathered her hair and pulled it over one shoulder, where it strayed down one side to cover her left breast. My fingers itched to touch it on a regular basis. She fidgeted with her hair a lot, often pulling it up and over one shoulder and then the other, pushing it back, or clipping it up and then taking it down. It was an endless cycle, as if she could never decide how she wished to wear it.

I smiled at that quirk as I continued my perusal, taking in the soft, creamy neck that was bared from her most recent fidgeting. It was pale, as she was, and I could both see and hear her pulse beating just beneath the skin. Bloodlust was not an issue with Bella, but _lust_ was. I felt my mouth fill with venom, watering at the thought of my lips traveling over that exposed neck and then down along the collar of her shirt…

I shook my head from my thoughts, trying to divert both them and my eyes from her body. She had a luscious, ample chest with breasts that would fit nicely into my hands. Her waist was slightly narrowed but she had wide hips, which gave her just the right amount of curves. She wasn't skin and bones, either. The trend for modern women was ridiculous, making them have to starve themselves to fit the contemporary vision of 'beauty'. But Bella…well, she had just enough meat on her to mesh with the curves given to her and make a man take notice. And I had _definitely_ noticed.

I cleared my throat just loud enough to draw her attention before my lascivious thoughts could continue.

She jumped slightly, grabbing her book quickly before it fell from her lap, and then grabbed her chest. I heard her heartbeat skip and then flutter quickly. "Jasper, you scared me!" she admonished.

"Sorry, princess," I apologized, giving her a sheepish smile that deepened as I noted her reactionary spike of attraction. She also seemed pleased. I had guessed over the last few days that she liked it when I called her 'princess'. "May I?" I waved my hand to the open area opposite her on the window seat.

Curiosity sparked through her as she nodded. "Please."

Sitting across from her, I lifted one foot, bending it at the knee, and rested my arm over it as I leaned back and regarded her intently, wondering how to proceed.

Bella watched me for a while as I gathered myself and then leaned back and waited for me to speak.

"Could I ask you something?"

Bella tilted her head at me, a tiny smile playing over her lips. "Of course, Jasper."

"So, you've decided?" I asked. She knew what I meant. Her emotions had been fluxing all afternoon, anxiety tinged with sadness and a touch of hope. I imagined it was due to her meeting with the Masters that she had asked for me to arrange. I had informed her that she would see them later this evening after my own meeting with them regarding the newborns. She had smiled and thanked me, but ever since then she had been a bit of a nervous mess emotionally. I can't imagine how it must feel to make this decision. I was almost grateful for having had no choice in my change.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and released it slowly in an attempt to calm herself.

"What have you decided?" I asked as I continued to monitor her both visually and emotionally.

She made a face that would have made me smile were the discussion not so serious. "There isn't really much of a decision to make, is there? I choose to be changed."

I let out a long, unnecessary breath, not realizing until that moment that I had worried over her choice and the slim chance that she would choose death. "I'm glad, Bella," I told her. "I think you will come to enjoy life as a vampire."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter. I could tell I had piqued her interest.

"While it is difficult to get over the…_disadvantages_ of being one of us, there are a lot of _advantages_ too. You're stronger and faster than humans, incredibly so. Never having to sleep and having near perfect memory recall make us smarter than most humans. And we live forever, allowing us to watch and experience history unfold around us. We can pursue any number of interests. Our options are actually limitless, really."

"So it doesn't bother you, the people you kill to survive?" she asked, though her emotions were calm. She was curious without the typical indignant emotions of a normal human, which was somewhat surprising.

"We all deal with that part of our nature in different ways. Some just accept it and try not to think about the fact that we need to take life to survive. Others, those we call vegetarians, refuse to imbibe human blood and feed only off non-human animals. Personally I don't see the difference. At least my food source isn't imprisoned and forced to breed in order to reproduce and provide more for humans to feed themselves. We are all part of the food chain. It's just that vampires are currently at the top." I grinned at that, noting her soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose so. If you truly think about it, vampires feed in a much more _humane_ way, don't they?"

I nodded, my grin still in place. "Is that part of what was bothering you about being changed?"

"No, not really. I mean, _yeah_, it's a little strange to think about feeding off humans and having to kill." She was quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "I think what I worry about the most, besides never being able to see my father again, is losing myself. Will I still be _me_ afterward? What will my life be like then? Will I regret never being able to have children of my own?"

Her voice trailed off and I felt a flash of sorrow from her. I couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and reach for her hand, grasping it in my own and giving it a light squeeze. "I can't imagine what it would feel like, but I can understand. In this instance, men have it easy." I paused. "Did you want children?"

Shaking her head, she gave my hand a reciprocal squeeze, ignoring the chill she must have felt with our hands clasped together as they were. "No…I don't know. I mean, I never really thought about it because there were so many other things I wanted to do. University, work, love…" Longing poured from her. "Will I ever have what Sera and Marcus found? I don't begrudge them finding each other, but sometimes I envy them." She looked at me and gave a sad shrug with her shoulders. "I am such a girl, aren't I?"

"Not at all. You're human. Actually, no, you're a _person_. Humans, vampires…almost all of us want that, admitted or not." My voice had a strange edge to it, emotion seeping into it in a way that it never before had done. I moved on quickly. "Let's see if I can answer your questions. Will you still be you afterward? Yes, most likely. Many of us bring over memories of our human life and have a very similar personality. The memories are often fuzzy and some traits may change, become more or less pronounced, but the core of _who_ you are remains the same. It varies, though. I've heard of some being changed and becoming a 'blank slate' so to speak – little to no memory at all and nearly infantile in personality. (1) But it is rare."

Bella gave a slight shudder at the thought. "I don't think I'd like that, though I guess if I didn't remember anything I wouldn't know the difference, huh?"

"True. I've heard that you may retain your memories if you go through them during your change. Think of the important ones and remember them - people, places, events, whatever is important to you. Visualize it as well as you possibly can." She nodded, listening and waiting for me to continue.

"Your life as a vampire can be almost anything you'd like it to be. Master Aro has offered you a position within the guard. If that doesn't appeal to you then you are welcome to stay or go as you please. Almost all vampires are or have been nomadic, but there are covens that form – friends and/or mates that stick together. Some stay hidden away from the human world and interact as little as possible with it. Others embrace the human world and live within it. Some even have jobs."

"Blue collar vampires?" She chuckled at that. "You work for the Volturi, right?" she asked, shifting in the window seat so that her legs were pulled up and her free arm was wrapped around her knee, her chin resting on top. Our hands were still clasped together, but she didn't pull away and I reveled in her warmth.

"Yes, it is a job, but more than a job truly. I believe in the laws and values the Volturi practice. My position is part enforcer and part information gatherer. It depends on the circumstances, really. Most of the time it's the latter. I filter through the reports sent in from various locations around the world and then advise the Masters, that kind of thing."

"So how did you get demoted to babysitter?" she teased.

My grin widened. "I'm not entirely sure, but I can't say as I mind being yours, princess."

Bella blushed and ducked her head, tucking some of her hair behind her ear nervously, but I could feel she was pleased by my reply. I decided _not_ to think about the double entendre one could apply to the phrasing I had used.

She cleared her throat. "So what are your hours? Do you even _have_ hours?"

"No, not really. If we are needed as guard, we often rotate to give us each a break for a while. Sometimes I get field work." I smiled. "If I'm not here, others pitch in so I can focus on my mission. Really, we do have a decent amount of free time. Everyone here believes in the Volturi and are committed to it, but we are pretty laid back most of the time."

"What do you do with your free time then?"

"Probably a lot of the same things human males do. I game with my friends, play my guitar, read, surf the net..." I trailed off at her laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said between giggles. "It's just so..._normal_."

I shrugged my shoulders but kept my smile, enjoying her laughter. "You'll learn that underneath our supernatural existence we are just normal people."

We sat for a few moments, just watching each other with smiles on our faces. I could tell she was considering everything I had told her. She still felt a bit apprehensive and anxious, but the feelings weren't as strong as before and the hope was starting to take dominance within her.

"Thank you, Jasper." I just inclined my head to her. "I feel a lot better now. I know I've been like a crazy emo chick lately and it can't have been pleasant for you…with your ability and all, I mean."

I shook my head at her. "Not at all, princess. I've enjoyed being your 'babysitter'."

She giggled again, sighing as happiness flushed through her, and she turned her head to the darkening sky out the window. "Not long now," she said quietly, more to herself than to me.

"No, not long now. Did you want me to help you during the meeting?" I asked. "I won't if you tell me not to."

She continued to look out the window for a bit, chewing on her lip as she thought. "Only if you really think it's necessary. I hope it won't be, though. I want to do this on my own, you know?"

I nodded again, understanding. She wanted to be strong and independent. My admiration for her increased tenfold.

We sat in a comfortable silence, both of us lost in our thoughts. My own were filled with her, as they often have been of late.

As I was considering whether or not to ask Marcus what he saw between Bella and me, my phone buzzed, vibrating from its place in my back pocket. I leaned forward and took it out, noting I had a text from Marcus.

_My chambers. Immediately. Bring Bella._

A sense of foreboding stole into me as I read it. Bring Bella? With this urgency, it couldn't be good. I wondered what had happened as I looked over at Bella, hoping nothing had happened to Sera. It would devastate not only Marcus but Bella as well, and I was loathe to see her unhappy in any way.

"We've been summoned, princess," I informed her.

She turned to me, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "So soon? But my meeting isn't for a few hours, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Master Marcus wants us to meet him in his chambers 'immediately', so..." I trailed off as I stood, keeping hold of her hand and tugging gently for her to follow.

She followed suit and fell into step next to me. "I wonder what it is… Nothing bad, I hope."

"We won't know until we get there, princess."

I felt her worry increase as we reached the door. Releasing her hand reluctantly, I held open the door for her to pass through and then fell back into step next to her as we traveled the corridors to Marcus' chambers.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

(1) The 'blank slate' vampire description is in homage to mama4dukes' Life Happens, So Just Roll with It. It's a great story! Truly funny shit. Here is the link to the story as well as a link to my rec for it on our blog.

Story link: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6394455/1/Life_Happens_So_Just_Roll_With_It

Rec link: http:/ wordybitches. com/?p=1421

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	14. Chapter 13 Bad News Travels Fast

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 13 – Bad News Travels Fast

**Charlotte**** POV **

"Damn it. You're lucky I love you so fucking much or else I'd roast your balls," I grumbled at Peter as we ghosted through the hall toward Marcus' chambers. "It's hopeless." I sighed, looking down at my ruined shirt – one of my favorites. My _darling_ husband had had the grand idea of trying his hand at laundry. There is a reason I do the laundry at home. My clothes always suffered, as evidenced by the shrunken shirt I was wearing, when he did it. The damn thing barely covered my tits.

Peter, of course, was drinking in the sight. I knew he wanted to drag me back to our room, or even against the wall, but he knew he couldn't or else we'd be late – and it wouldn't do to be late to a meeting with the Masters. I snorted. It served the bastard right that he would have to keep it in his pants until after our meeting. The fucker had been trying to bounce quarters off my tits when we got the summons. I only had time to grab a white button down shirt.

Of course, as luck would have it, Peter had also washed and shrunk _this_ shirt, so the best I could do was cover the outsides of my boobs and tie it under them. _Great_. Now I looked like Daisy fucking Duke. I was going to give my husband a piece of my mind later – complete with my foot up his ass if he didn't apologize properly.

Like I said, there is a reason I don't let him do the fucking laundry.

With a final glare at my husband, who just gave me a smile and a wink, I knocked on the door to the Masters' chambers. Not half a second later, it was opened by Marcus. He took in my attire and raised his eyes to mine in question. I just pointed at Peter, who smirked, and Marcus shook his head.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I fear we have some distressing news to impart. We await only Caius at present." Marcus stepped back, allowing us to enter, before he closed the door behind us.

As we made our way across the room, I noted everyone present. Aro occupied a large wingback chair to one side. He had a dark, brooding expression on his face as he watched Bella and Sera talk quietly on the sofa to his right.

Marcus took the empty space next to Sera on the sofa and returned her soft smile as he did so. I grinned at that. It was good to see him happy. I have great respect for the man, I always have, but he seriously needed someone to smack him out of his head, so-to-speak.

Peter sat on one of the chairs on the other side of the sofa and I perched my ass on its arm while smiling at Jasper. He was standing behind the sofa to one side - our side. Like Marcus, Jasper noted my undersized tops and raised an eyebrow at me. I snorted and glared at Peter a moment before turning back to Jasper.

As Jasper chuckled and shook his head, Bella, who was seated in front of him on the sofa, turned toward him. I watched them for a moment. Bella's eyes were light and her smile soft and inviting as she looked up at him in question.

Jasper leaned down to her and gave her a sexy little smile. "I'll tell you later, princess," he whispered.

Bella smiled back, her cheeks turning just a little pink before her attention was drawn back to Sera, who had asked her a question.

I continued watching them for a few moments. Jasper continuously scoped the room for threats, as did Peter and I. It was a lesson learned long ago - always be aware of your surroundings. So, while Jasper was ever the soldier and keeping his vigil as such, his eyes would travel repeatedly back to Bella, filled with a mixture of interest and confusion.

Bella was no less interested, it seemed. When she thought no one was looking, she would sneak a peek at him. Sometimes he would catch her, but he'd just grin, making her give a smile, but she'd blush and turn away quickly, embarrassed it seemed.

After watching them flirt for a while, I looked down at Peter. He had been watching them too. I saw his gaze turn and I followed it to Marcus and Aro, who were also watching the couple's play with interest. Peter caught Marcus' gaze, the obvious question in his eyes. Marcus glanced at Jasper and Bella, who were too busy flirting in that moment to notice us, before looking back at us. He gave a small smile and the slightest nod, but we saw it.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in a loud voice, excited as I realized what this meant. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me and I froze a second before spitting out the first thing that came to mind. "I forgot to add the fabric softener!"

Fuck, I sounded like Peter. But it wasn't like I could blurt out that I was surprised and happy that Jasper had found his mate now, could I?

UBUBUBUBUB

**Jasper POV**

I looked around the room, curious about Char's outburst and the heavy torrent of happiness and excitement that was coming from the vampires within. I would have asked them about it, but Aro stood and moved to the side, calling me over to him.

Moving swiftly across the room, I was at his side in a moment. "Master?"

"Jasper, we may have need of your gift this evening," he began. "There is much to tell and I fear at least one part will be quite distressing."

"Of course, Master."

As we returned to our previous locations, there was another knock on the door. Marcus answered it and greeted Caius briefly before they joined the rest of us. Marcus resumed his seat next to Sera and Caius sat in an unoccupied wing chair next to Aro.

Now that all the players had assembled, Aro leaned forward in his seat to address the room. "Thank you all for coming. I have much news." He looked over to Sera and Bella, pausing. I felt indecision and worry before he continued. "Normally, we would not be sharing such things with you, but in this instance there may be a need for you to know." Before they could speak, he continued. "You will understand soon enough, I fear."

The room was filled with confusion from all but the Masters, including my own.

Marcus spoke next, addressing the women beside him. "Do you recall when we spoke of being a newborn?"

Bella's eyebrows were scrunched together in an adorably curious expression, but she answered in the affirmative. "Yes. You said we'd be really fast and strong but also bloodthirsty and temperamental. Uncontrollable, right?"

"Precisely. Throughout our history, there have been times when those seeking power would create armies of newborns to aid them, taking advantage of their newborn strengths. At those times, we were forced to take action against these armies and their leaders." He paused, frowning. "The loss of so many lives in this fashion is unfortunate, but it is a necessary evil, if you will."

I focused on Bella. She was upset at the thought of such losses, her compassion and sorrow at the forefront of her emotions, but she was also projecting understanding for such methods. She stayed silent as Marcus spoke, the underlying curiosity still there as she waited for the stories to be told and her part in it.

I had to admit to my own curiosity. Why were Bella and Sera being informed of these things? What did the women have to do with the newborn situation? What news had Aro discovered that made him decide to involve them?

I kept my questions to myself for now and listened to Marcus speak. He started off explaining that Peter, Charlotte, and I had a history dealing with newborns and, more specifically, newborn _armies_. He didn't go into any detail regarding our past experiences, for which I was grateful. I owned up to my past, but it was a private thing and I thought each person should decide to divulge it as they wished, as well as to whom.

There were even a few moments set aside to give more details on our positions within the Volturi. I had already informed Bella of my own position, but she listened quietly as Marcus recounted them and filled her in on Peter's and Charlotte's positions. Essentially they were liaisons for the Volturi, enforcers of our laws and information gatherers based primarily in the United States, although their domain included all of North America.

Every once in a while during the telling, Bella would turn my way, as if she were checking to see if I was still there. She'd then smile at me and turn back to the conversation at hand. It was a quick glance, but it warmed me just the same. My interest in this woman grew with each small gesture.

Aro then took over the conversation. He gave a brief rundown of the current newborn situation, beginning with Peter and Charlotte receiving the initial reports a few months ago and all subsequent events that led up to the previous night when Laurent attacked. He even mentioned our subsequent discussion after the fact and what we'd learned from our prisoner before his execution.

I glanced at Caius. He was quiet and looked as if he was brooding, but I knew that look. He was planning, strategizing. They must have learned something and he was going over the various options, accepting and discarding them much as I would have done. In this area, Caius and I were very much alike, which explained our mutual respect.

Aro's eyes drifted to Bella as he paused, his lips forming in a grim line as if he had a distaste for what he was about to reveal. His emotions only confirmed it. My curiosity spiked again and I felt myself growing impatient. But now that the 'history lesson' was over, I was sure he would get to the point, so I gathered my patience and pushed it across to the others in the room who were getting just as antsy as I was with the delay.

"I did speak with Carlisle, but before that I would like to hear from Peter and Charlotte. Have you learned anything new?" Aro turned his attention to the couple in the chair.

"Not really," Charlotte answered. "Additional reports in the same areas, including a few still in Vegas. It seems we didn't catch them all, but there aren't as many as there are in southern California and Washington."

"I think if we send a few of the Guard to deal with Vegas, it should be fairly simple. At my best guess, there isn't more than a handful left," Peter suggested. "We have a few people keeping an eye out in the other two areas but nothing concrete yet. A few leads on bases that need to be checked out, that kind of thing. No news on the ringleader, though."

What Peter left unsaid was that we still didn't know if Maria was involved. I couldn't stifle the low growl at the thought of my sire. If I ever got my hands on that bitch again, I would rip her head from her shoulders and burn her body while she watched.

Bella had turned to look at me, worry seeping from her upon hearing my growl. Taking a breath, I forced a smile for her. She raised her eyebrow at me and I felt her disbelief, but she turned back to Marcus so he could continue.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, each lost in their thoughts. I centered myself, pushing back my thoughts of revenge for now as we continued our discussions.

"Thank you, Peter…Charlotte," Aro acknowledged each of them before moving on. "My discussion with Carlisle _did_ give us some additional information. As requested, his seer has been searching for any information that could aid us. In addition, the rest of his coven has volunteered their services. They have been scouting the area between Seattle and their home. They have been hoping to capture and interrogate a newborn or follow a scent back to a home base."

I decided to speak up at this. "Do they have any experience with handling newborns if they do catch one? Would they be able to keep the captive in custody until we could send someone to interrogate, or perhaps until Demetri can get there and then let the newborn go and track him?"

Aro held up his hand, stemming my flow of questions. "These are all options. They have yet to capture a newborn, but if and when they do, we will keep that in mind. However, the Cullens do have one advantage. The boy, Edward, is a mind reader." I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "His ability is different from my own, as it seems he can use it at a distance. He does not require touch, but he only gets surface thoughts."

"It could prove very useful to you, Jasper," Caius spoke up. "However, they have no skill in interrogation, and since the boy only reads the surface thoughts, we want you, Peter, or Demetri to do the questioning. This should bring the thoughts to the forefront for the mind reader if the newborn is uncooperative."

Nodding my agreement to Caius, I began turning over tactics in my mind. Interrogating a newborn may be fruitless. Depending on the level of their bloodlust and their age, they may be too wild for coherent thought. But it was worth a try.

"The Cullens have come across a few kills that look to be the work of these newborns. Thankfully, most of the attacks are being written off as either serial killers in the cities or animal maulings in the forests. But Carlisle is getting distressed. The attacks are spiraling out further and further each week. We must put a stop to this and soon." Aro's voice was firm as he made his decree. Everyone in the room felt the same.

"Was there anything from the seer, or anything else the Cullens could find out?" Peter asked.

"The seer is mostly getting random images of attacks. Most have been reported and others are too obscure for her to decipher, but she is continuing to look," Aro replied.

Caius sat forward in his seat and addressed me. "Jasper, we want you to go to the Cullens. They've offered to help. You can use their home as a base while you are in the area. Utilize their gifts. Maybe you will be able to capture one of these newborns."

Peter interjected, "What about Char and me?"

Caius looked to me and I knew he wanted my input. After a brief moment to consider our options, I spoke. "I think I should go to Washington, as you said. Peter and Charlotte could go to California, hook up with their contacts, and then do a little recon. They can hook up with me in Washington later if needed. I think Demetri should go with a few of the Guard to Vegas. He can deal with the newborns left there and then meet up with me, and he'll be close so that if either Peter or I capture a newborn before that, he can get to us quickly to help with our catch and release plan."

"Agreed. We'll send Felix with Demetri and a few lesser Guardsmen. Peter and Charlotte, we'll send Jane and Alec with you in case you run into any trouble in California. We can decide later who to send north if and when it comes to that, or vice versa. And we'll expect daily reports at minimum." Caius looked at each of us, waiting for our nods of agreement.

Bella raised a delicate hand, drawing our attention. "Um, this is all fascinating and all, but…I'm confused why you're telling us this?" I felt her wonder and confusion at the mass of information she'd been given, but just like the other night when faced with the truth of what we are, she was taking it amazingly well.

Aro glanced quickly at me before turning back to Bella. "My dear," he began but paused. I could feel the turmoil within him and I could tell this was not going to be good. "The Cullens, do you know them?"

Her face scrunched up in that confused look I found so enchanting. "No. Should I?"

Aro shook his head. "No, I just thought you might. You see, they live in Forks at present and I thought your father might have spoken of them."

Fear and dread filled the room, mixing within Bella along with worry. She gripped her hands together in her lap, clasping them so tight I could see her knuckles whiten. I stepped from behind the sofa and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and dreading Aro's next words.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Aro said. At his words, Bella's heart plummeted and she began to shake her head, tears slipping from her eyes. "It seems that one of the newborns…well, your father…he was attacked." Aro's emotions mirrored those of the others in the room. "He's dead, Bella."

Bella turned to me, grabbing hold of my hand and begging me with those beautiful brown eyes to tell her it wasn't true. But I knew it was. Much as I wished it weren't true for her sake, I had to nod my head, affirming what Aro had told her. Even if I didn't trust that Aro would never say such a thing were it not the truth, I could feel his emotions. He was genuinely upset and worried for Bella.

"No, no, no! Jasper…" she cried, her face twisted in grief. Her expression, coupled with the anguish and loss I could feel from her, struck me. I sent her a touch of serenity - just enough to take the edge off - but I let her grieve. Pulling her into my embrace, I held her close. She cried heavy tears, wetting my shirt, as the others watched morosely.

Sera sat on the other side of Bella. She too was crying, and she leaned into Bella's back, stroking her hair and trying to offer what comfort she could to her friend.

Time passed slowly as I held Bella in my embrace. I barely noted the departure of Aro, Caius, Peter, and Charlotte. My entire focus was on the petite woman crying her heart out into my shirt. Sera and I did our best to comfort her as Marcus watched from afar. His face was a mask, but his emotions were swirling with sorrow for his friend.

Eventually, Bella cried herself out and lay quietly in my arms. I felt her exhaustion - both physical and emotional - so I enhanced it just a bit until she fell under its spell.

"I think I should take Bella to her room." I looked up at Marcus and Sera, who both stood. Sera seemed as if she wanted to come with me, but Marcus took her hand and gently shook his head.

"Please, Jasper, take care of her," Sera pleaded.

"Of course," I promised her. Sweeping one arm under Bella's legs, I lifted her against me and stood, uttering a swift but respectful goodbye before striding across the room and out the door with her in my arms.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	15. Chapter 14 Grieving

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 14 – Grieving

**Bella POV**

I dreamt of him.

My father…

_Charlie._

They were the kind of dreams that were mixed with real events. I knew I was in a dream and that, for some reason, I wanted to stay there with Charlie. But I couldn't remember why.

As I started to wake, the dreams faded and reality intruded, bringing with it my memories of the night before when Aro had told me about Charlie. I would never see him again.

My sobs pulled me fully into wakefulness and I buried my face in the soft, downy pillow under my head. I wanted to go back to my dream world and find my daddy. I wanted to hug him and tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him all the things I never had before because I'd foolishly thought there would be plenty of time to do so.

As my tears slipped from beneath my lashes, I felt the bed shift and a pair of strong, hard, cold arms wrapped around me. It was Jasper. I don't know how I knew it was him, but I did. He didn't speak; he just lay there and held me until I got a hold of myself.

When most of my tears were spent, I lay there for a long time just savoring the comfort I was being given.

"I never called him "Dad". I wonder if that upset him," I mused aloud in a soft voice, my throat feeling a little sore from all my crying.

Jasper didn't reply, but I felt him shift behind me, his hand moving to rub up and down my arm.

"He was the best dad though. He didn't hover. He let me be who I wanted to be, and he was always there when I needed him – even when I didn't know it." I sniffled, and a moment later a box of tissues were placed in front of me on the bed. "Thanks."

I took some of the tissues so I could blow my nose and clean up my face a bit before turning over to face Jasper. He settled back just a little but kept one arm around my waist. I was glad for his touch. It made me feel like I wasn't so alone.

"He was the worst cook in the world, but he could fry some fish with the best of them." I laughed as memories of him doing just that filtered through my head. "He loved to go fishing with the guys. Fishing and _sports_…"

Jasper smiled as I did, moving his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear before returning it to my waist. "I would have liked to have met him."

"I think he'd have liked you, Jasper. In a way, you're both warriors of your times, fighting for the laws and ideals you believe in. Charlie was like that – unfailingly patriotic, even when he didn't quite agree. But he believed in his job and he was proud of it. So was I." A frown marred my lips and more tears fell. I swiped at them with the tissue, but they continued their descent. "I'm alone now."

Jasper frowned as well. "Aw now, sweetheart," he said, pulling me closer so that I was pressed against his chest once again. I briefly noticed he was still in his same clothes from last night before his scent fell over me – sandalwood and leather with a hint of mesquite. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, laying my head against his chest as he continued to speak. "You're not alone, princess," he whispered. "Your human family may be gone, but you can have a new one here with us. For all our laws and duties, many of us are very close."

I felt his hand stroke through my hair and down my back. I sighed, reveling in the comfort of his touch. "Who are you close to?" I asked.

"Well, we may not be blood relatives, but I consider Peter and Charlotte my family. Though you could say Peter and I are blood brothers, in a sense. Our pasts are tied together and we went through a lot. It formed a strong bond between us."

"Will you tell me about it, Jasper?" I asked.

"Someday maybe. Not today." His voice was a bit strained, but I didn't want to push him.

"It's okay." I patted his arm gently, leaving my hand to lay there. After another long silence, I spoke up again. "Thank you."

Jasper gave me a light squeeze. "My pleasure, princess."

UBUBUBUBUB

I reclined on the couch, curled up under the throw blanket. My eyes were on the television. I could hear the droning of the voices from the show that was on, but it didn't hold my attention. I couldn't even tell you what show it was. My mind was filled with so many things - most of them memories of my parents. Charlie's death made me think of Renee and Phil. At least when they had died, I could take comfort in the fact that I still had my father. Now that Charlie was gone, I felt incredibly alone.

I sighed at my own thoughts and rolled onto my back, rubbing my hands over my face. Tears had come and gone all day, especially earlier. Sera had visited, at which point Jasper had excused himself to give us some privacy. While I was touched by the thoughtful gesture, a part of me was sad to see him go.

After hours of Sera alternately comforting me when I cried and distracting me with her clever turns of phrase and stories, I was back to feeling exhausted. I had to practically throw her out, pleading fatigue, before she would leave.

I had curled up on the couch as soon as she'd left and stayed there the rest of the afternoon, dozing fitfully with the sound of the television in the background. Now, hours later, I was glad for the time I'd had alone. While I appreciated both Jasper and Sera for wanting to comfort me, I needed some time to grieve on my own.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, I opted against standing and instead called out, "Come in." My voice sounded pitiful even to me and I frowned.

The door opened wide to reveal Jasper standing there with a large covered tray balancing on one hand. He nudged the door closed as he entered, gifting me with a small smile. "Good evening, princess," he said, crossing the room to set the tray on the coffee table before me. "I don't think you've eaten all day, so I thought you might like something."

I was about to protest that I wasn't hungry, but then he lifted the lid from the tray. The smells of the food on the tray wafted over to me, causing my stomach to growl and my blush to make an appearance in my embarrassment.

He grinned again. "Mistress Sera gave suggestions for the food selection. I hope you like it."

The tray was filled with more food than I could eat in an entire day, much less one meal. There was a cup of soup that looked to be some sort of vegetable and noodle mixture. To one side was a plate of crackers and cheeses. The other side held an assortment of fruits. In the center was a very large slice of cheesecake with strawberry sauce dribbled liberally over top. There was even a breakfast plate – scrambled eggs, bacon and toasted bread.

I blinked back tears and looked up at Jasper. I reached out to him and when he took my hand, I pulled him around the coffee table to sit next to me. My eyes were filled with tears as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jasper. For _everything_."

Jasper looked down at me, a soft smile on his lips. He skimmed his fingers along my jaw. "Like I said before, princess - my _pleasure_."

It was an intense moment as we sat staring at each other. Eventually I cleared my throat and turned to the food. "This looks great." I grabbed a cracker and a piece of cheese, making a little open-faced sandwich out of it before popping it in my mouth.

As I began to eat, digging into the soup next, Jasper spoke. "Are you feeling better, Bella?" he asked.

I shrugged a little and put the soup down, taking another cracker from the tray. "Yes and no. I mean, I guess I am feeling better than before…but still bad, you know?" He nodded his understanding and I popped a cracker in my mouth.

"It will take time, but you are a strong woman, Bella. You will get through this."

"I don't feel very strong lately."

"You are, you know? More than you realize," he told me. "Not many could go through what you have been going through for the last week and deal with it so gracefully. You have such courage."

I laughed at that. "I am _not_ courageous. I've been terrified at the twist my life has taken."

"Courage doesn't mean you are without fear, princess. It means that you do what needs to be done and you muddle through _in spite _of your fears."

I continued to eat, hardly realizing it, as I considered what he'd said. It was hard to imagine myself as courageous when my life had spun so far out of my control. But I didn't really have any choices. As much as I would have liked to make my wishes known, it didn't mean they would have granted me them. Of course, all of those demands had been as much for Charlie as for me. I hadn't wanted him to lose his daughter. Instead, it was the daughter who lost her father.

I sighed and leaned back, slouching against the back of the couch with the fruit cup and a fork, popping a slice into my mouth.

Jasper mimicked my movements, slouching next to me and looking over in concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, but thanks. I need to do this on my own. Understand?" I took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

He squeezed back. "Yeah, I understand." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Putting the fruit cup back on the table, I sighed again and leaned into him, grateful for the comfort.

We sat there for a long time, neither of us speaking, the television the only sound in the room. I had my eyes closed, luxuriating in the peace I felt here at Jasper's side with his hand gently stroking up and down my back. I snuggled closer and dozed off and on for I don't know how long before a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Come in," I called out softly. I was half asleep and too content where I was to even move. I peeked open my eyes to see Felix standing at my door. His surprised expression turned to a bright smile. For a moment, my sleepy mind wondered why, but then I remembered I was cuddling up against Jasper. I blushed profusely and sat up, mumbling an apology to Jasper.

He grabbed my hand, tugging until I looked at him. He smiled and I felt a wave of contentment. I smiled back and reached for my drink.

"Hey Felix," I greeted as I drank my water, finishing off the last of the glass.

"Jasper…_Bella_," he said, giving me a knowing little smirk. "The Masters asked me to summon you to the throne room," he informed us. Then he looked at Jasper. "We leave tonight."

I felt my heart stop for a moment before it started thudding hard in my chest. _The newborns_. I'd almost forgotten. And Jasper was going to deal with them. Fear for him flooded me at the thought.

Jasper gripped my hand tighter and said, "We'll be there in a minute, Felix."

"Right, see you there." Felix waved and went back out the door, closing it behind him.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, taking my shoulders in his hands and turning me to him. "Why are you so afraid?"

I shook my head, trying to organize my scattered thoughts. The idea of losing him on the heels of Charlie's death was more than I wanted to consider. "I forgot about the newborns," I whispered.

Jasper stroked my hair back with one hand. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about them. You're safe here."

"No, Jasper. Not me. _You_. What if something happens to you?" I gripped his shirt in my fists and felt tears forming in my eyes, one slipping down my cheek. I knew I was feeling and behaving irrationally about this, but I couldn't stop the fear. I'd already lost Charlie. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

Jasper's face softened as he looked at me, those beautiful crimson eyes drawing me in as they always did. "Princess, you don't have to worry about me. This is what I do, remember? These newborns are nothing compared to us. Nothing will happen to me. I'll be back before you know it."

I sniffled, wanting to believe him but still fighting the fear. I felt a surge of soothing calm and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. He pulled me close and wound his arms around my waist, my own twisting around his neck as I lay my head on his chest.

"I promise, sweetheart. I will be safe as can be. I have had extensive training and I've done this before."

It took a while for him to soothe my fears away and talk me down, but eventually he did. I couldn't explain why I felt this way and I was glad he didn't ask. I needed to sort out my feelings for him, but with everything else going on, I was a hot mess emotionally.

Sighing deeply, I pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank you, _again_."

"My pleasure, _again_."

UBUBUBUBUB

After I'd calmed down, Jasper and I made our way to the throne room. We were the last to arrive. The Masters were sitting on their thrones with Peter, Demetri and Felix facing them. To one side were two others - twins that looked in their mid to late teens - who were introduced as Jane and Alec.

Once the pleasantries were seen to, Aro began telling us about another call he'd received from Carlisle informing him that certain members of the local Quileute tribe were able to transform into large wolves.

"_Werewolves?_" I was in shock.

"From what Carlisle says they are not werewolves per se," Aro explained, casting a glance at Caius, who looked furious. "Werewolves are fully human except for the few days of the full moon each month, at which time they transform into wolves and become almost entirely feral. These Quileute wolves seem to be able to transform at will, regardless of the moon's cycles, and retain their human sides when they do."

My mind reeled. "Wait… Quileute? Did he say who?"

"No, he didn't seem to know them very well. He did mention that they came across a pack a few months ago, but there has been a treaty between the Cullens and the Quileutes for decades. Carlisle assures me he spoke with the pack leader to reinforce the treaty." Aro looked at me speculatively. "Do you know them, Bella?"

I shook my head. "No…well, _maybe_. I mean, I know people in La Push. My father's best friend is Quileute, so I have met him a few times, and some others a time or two, but I didn't know anything about _wolves_."

"Jasper." Caius spoke up and I turned my focus to him. "You will need to be careful of these wolves. Find out what you can about them."

Jasper nodded. "I understand, Master. I will make it a priority."

Aro clapped his hands together once and then rubbed them together in a gesture I was coming to associate with him. "Excellent. You and your teams will be leaving shortly, Jasper." He turned to the others in the room. "You are all dismissed." As I turned, intending to leave with the others, Aro spoke again. "Bella, Jasper, please stay."

I turned back and stood quietly, my gaze glued to the floor as I felt my apprehension rise. Feeling a dose of calm, I peeked over and smiled at Jasper in gratitude. He just smiled back before focusing again on Aro.

"Now," Aro began once everyone else had gone. "Bella, my dear," he moved forward, descending the handful of steps until he stood before me, taking my hands in his. "How are you?"

Giving Aro a sad smile, I answered, "I'm coping, I guess. Thanks for asking."

"Of course, my dear. It must be difficult for you. And don't worry about making your decision so soon. I have discussed the matter with my brothers and you may take as much time as necessary."

I looked up at Aro, then around him to Marcus and Caius briefly. Both gave me a slight nod expressing their agreement. "Thank you, but I don't need time to make my decision." My gaze turned back to Aro, but I noticed Marcus lean forward in his seat from the corner of my eye.

"Are you certain?" Aro asked gently.

I nodded. "Yes. I had made it before, and now that my father is…_dead_…" I choked out the word and swallowed before clearing my throat and taking a breath to steel myself. "My father was the last of my family. As for friends…well, Sera is my dearest friend and she is here. The others, while I do care for them, are not very close to me."

Aro ducked his head a bit, drawing my eyes from the floor where they had strayed as I considered those friends I'd have to leave behind. "And what is your decision?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

I smiled. "I would like to be changed."

Pulling me close, Aro hugged me. "I am so happy to hear this, Bella."

I hugged Aro back, smiling with him. As he released me, I saw that Marcus and Caius had moved down the stairs to stand next to him.

Marcus embraced me with a smile, whispering in my ear even though the others would hear. "I am happy to hear this, Bella. I have no wish to lose you, nor does Sera."

When I stepped back from Marcus, Caius nodded to me and I noted a faint smile on his face. I nodded back and returned the smile.

"May I make one request before I'm changed?"

"What is it that you would like?" Aro asked.

"I want to go to Forks so I can lay my father to rest and put his affairs in order."

As the words left my mouth, I gauged their reactions. Jasper stood beside me and I could tell he was tense. His body seemed rigid and his jaw was firm, as if he were clenching it shut. Marcus and Aro clearly did not like my request, but they didn't immediately deny me. They were thoughtful and it gave me hope. Caius' expression had returned to the brooding frown he seemed to prefer.

After a long silence, Aro spoke up. "Bella, at any other time we would gladly grant this request without hesitation. But this does not seem to be the best time for you to be in Forks," he began. "I understand your wishes, truly, but you are aware of the strife taking place in the Pacific Northwest at this time."

I nodded. "I know that and I understand. But you also said they hadn't reached Forks yet, right? He's all I had left. I just want to tie up all my loose ends before I change. I won't be able to do it afterwards. It could be years until I can be around humans, right?" Aro reluctantly nodded, glancing at his brothers. I continued on desperately. "I need to do this. Please!" I felt the tears threatening, but I blinked them back. "Besides, it is the perfect way for me to leave school without suspicion."

"We could always fake your death," Caius suggested.

I tilted my head and looked at him. "Yes, you could. But wouldn't that be suspicious as well? My father dies and I just happen to die a few days later halfway around the world?"

Caius frowned. "She does have a point."

"Besides," I continued. "I know some of the Quileutes. They are sure to be at my father's funeral and perhaps I could run interference for you or something."

"No!" I jumped at Jasper's roar. He took my hand and turned me to him as he had earlier. This time, his movements were forceful. As I looked into his eyes, I could see something in them. Worry? "Bella, don't do this, please. It's far too dangerous, especially with the wolves. We know nothing about them."

Reaching my hand up, I cupped his cheek and smiled. "Jasper, _you_ even told me that this was nothing, right?"

"Nothing to _us_, not _you_. You're still human."

"I need this, Jasper. I really need it. I need closure on my old life so I can start my new one. Can you understand that?" I stroked his cheek with my thumb and he leaned into it. "Besides, you'll be there, right?" He nodded but didn't speak, and I felt his jaw clench under my palm. "Please understand, Jasper."

I turned my head to see that the brothers had gathered together and were speaking too softly for me to hear. I prayed they would let me do this.

Standing straight again, they resumed their former positions. Aro looked at Marcus and then Caius, each nodding in turn, before returning his gaze to me. I dropped my hand from Jasper's cheek and faced them, but Jasper grabbed hold of that same hand with his.

"Under great duress, we will concede to this final request." I sighed gratefully. "But there are stipulations to this agreement."

"What would they be?" I asked, curious.

"You are to stay with Jasper at all times unless he deems otherwise. This is for your safety, you understand? As such, this would make it necessary for you to stay with the Cullens, which will be a defensible location knowing Carlisle, so you will have the added protection of their coven members."

I looked at Jasper. "I can do that."

"In addition, you must follow Jasper's orders to the letter. His experience outweighs most and his word will be law. Is that understood?" Aro's gaze was intense.

I nodded again. "All right."

"Anything further to add, Jasper?" Aro asked him.

Jasper looked down at me, his expression hard. "You are never to leave my side, Bella, from the moment we leave these walls until you are safely returned to them. If for some reason I cannot be with you, I will appoint a guard for you. I know you like your time to yourself, but it may not be possible."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I considered this, but I didn't really have a choice if I wanted to go. "Got it. I'll deal."

Jasper's gaze turned to the Masters. "For the record, I don't like this."

Aro clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "I know, Jasper, but Bella is special to us, and while we can understand her need for closure, there is also the worry of added suspicions about our kind if she doesn't go. Just be careful and watch your back."

He nodded.

"Very well, you may go. The plane leaves in two hours and you must pack."

At a sudden thought, I released Jasper's hand and caught Marcus' arm before he could leave. "Marcus?"

He turned back and patted my hand with a smile. "Bella, please practice the utmost caution in your travels. I have no wish to inform my mate of your demise. It would sadden us both."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I grinned. "Just…maybe don't tell Sera till I'm gone?"

Marcus raised a brow in question. "What is the reasoning behind this request of yours?"

"Well, you know Sera. She will want to come with me," I stated.

Marcus' eyes blazed. "I cannot allow that. I do not wish for even _you_ to be subject to such dangers."

"Exactly. If she knew, she would insist on coming. I don't want her to come…or for Jasper to have two to protect. One will be hard enough, I'm sure. So, can you just wait to tell her?"

Marcus nodded. "I assure you that will not be an issue. I have much work that will keep me preoccupied this evening and Sera will be resting. Perhaps you should hurry to gather your belongings and be on your way?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Marcus. You both have my love. And thank you for _this_." I gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

As I walked out of the room, I couldn't fathom the idea of what I was doing. I was sure I must be crazy, but they were allowing me to go.

My thoughts turned to my father and the arrangements that would need to be made. Of course, I hadn't contacted anyone at home to find out what might have been done already. I would do that when I returned to my room to pack.

I was going to Forks.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	16. Chapter 15 Departures

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Mucho thanks to Merina Green for helping me with this chapter when it was overwhelming me. She helped keep me focused and inspired. She even gave me some ****verbiage to utilize! Love you, chica!**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 15 – Departures

**Jasper**** POV**

Marcus detained me in the throne room, calling out as we were leaving and asking Peter and Charlotte to escort Bella to her room. With a final squeeze of her hand, I returned to Marcus, who spent a quarter of an hour emphasizing how precious Bella was, not only to him but especially to his mate. He reiterated multiple times that her safety was of the utmost importance. I assured him, also multiple times, that I was in complete agreement and would do everything in my power to ensure she returned to Volterra hale and hearty.

I knew that Marcus was anxious about letting Bella go to Forks and I did my best to put his mind at ease. Once he was adequately pacified, I was dismissed, and I made my way back to my own rooms to pack my things.

Placing a final pair of jeans in my bag, I zipped it closed and carried it into my living area, setting it by the door. I was just placing my laptop in its case when a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in," I called, gathering the other accessories for the device.

"Jasper," Charlotte greeted as she entered.

"Hey, Char. I'll be ready in a minute," I told her as I opened a desk drawer and sorted through a few CDs before tossing them into the case with the laptop.

"No rush," she said, coming to a halt in the center of the room.

She was silent as she stood there watching me, indecision and hesitation her dominant emotions. I sighed and paused, looking up at her. "Spit it out, Char."

She rolled her eyes at my words but obeyed them nonetheless. "I like her."

I raised a brow, not sure exactly where this conversation was going to take me, although I was fairly sure who 'she' was. "Who?" I asked just to taunt her.

She rolled her eyes again. "Bella, of course. Peter likes her too."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We know you like her, J."

I hadn't been hiding my attraction to Bella, so I wasn't surprised that my closest friends would notice. "I figured as much."

"I'm pretty sure she likes you too," she said with a smirk.

I returned the smirk with one of my own. "I'm pretty sure she does, too."

Char grinned and leaned her hip against the desk. "So, you gonna go for it?"

Leaning back in my chair, I rested my elbows on the arms and steepled my fingers. "I might."

She snorted. "_Might_, my ass. You _will_."

"It's a delicate situation, Char. She isn't in the best frame of mind just now to be starting a relationship." My reply was honest, sincere. Bella was in a fragile state, emotionally, and I didn't want to exacerbate that delicacy by pushing things too far, too fast. I was content to just be her friend for now and get to know her, be there for her and help her grieve. I would be whatever she needed me to be, regardless of how difficult it was becoming to temper my own emotions and responses to her proximity.

"I get it, Jasper. I do. Tread carefully, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I prompted.

She sat on the arm of the couch, hands on her thighs. "You don't know what's going to happen in the future, J. I just think if you get a chance, no matter when or how, you should take it."

"I don't know, Char-" I began, but she cut me off before I could protest further.

"This could be your _only_ chance, J. It's not like there is a huge vampire dating pool. And I get she's human, but fuck, J! Get your head out of your ass. You're how old now? Have you ever felt this way before? About anyone?"

I shook my head. "Never."

"Then don't you think it's worth the chance? Don't you want what Peter and I have? Or do you want to be the eternal bachelor?"

Fuck, she had me there. And by the look on her face, she knew it too.

"Just think about it, J." She rounded the desk and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to find Peter. I'll meet you in the garage in twenty?"

I nodded. "Sure. I'll get Bella and meet you there."

I sat there for a few minutes to gather my focus and consider Char's words. She had a point. In the century and a half since I'd awakened to this life, even within the memories of my years as a human man, I had never felt an attraction such as this. There had been plenty of women in my past, countless numbers of one night stands and short flings. But, while they had been beautiful and entertaining women, I had never been interested in _more_ with them, even with the ones I was, and still am, friends with. They were diversions.

Bella was different. Since the moment I saw her months ago in the airport, I had been spellbound. I'd not been with or even considered being with another woman since seeing her that first time. I had thought of her more than I should have while I was away. When I saw her again, swinging the pipe at Laurent, I felt a fierce sense of pride that overshadowed even what I felt for Peter and Char, the two people in this world with whom I was closest.

I leaned back in my chair, resting my head on the back and staring unseeing at my ceiling as the revelation came to me. I had tried to deny it and pass it off as a passing interest, but I could no longer pretend that I wasn't falling for Bella Swan.

UBUBUBUBUB

The hum of the plane's engines was a constant source of white noise as we blazed west through the clouds. I barely paid them any heed as I reclined on the couch in the main room of the private jet. It was one of the larger planes in the Volturi fleet at the moment. It needed to be to house the number of vampires – and the human – on this trip.

While I do occasionally fly commercial airlines, I prefer the luxury of being able to stretch out comfortably on the longer flights. Trying to stuff my six foot two frame in an airline seat, even in first class, isn't as comfortable as I would prefer. Besides, this flight would be longer than usual since we would be stopping first in Vegas to drop off the others before Bella and I continued on to Seattle.

So here I lay, my head propped on one arm of the couch and my booted feet on the other, feet crossed at the ankles. I had tilted the hat on my head so that it shaded my eyes, allowing me to covertly watch the beautiful brunette sitting curled up in the chair across from me.

After speaking with Char and finally opening my eyes to what this feeling was that I had for Bella, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was dominating my thoughts even more than before.

When we had arrived at the garage to meet the others, I had given Char a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, sending her a burst of gratitude. She just grinned and winked at me, not saying another word about it.

Bella had spent most of the time from the castle to the airport on the phone. When I had picked her up from her room, she'd been speaking to a friend of her father's - a Billy Black, she later told me. He had been giving his condolences and filling her in on what had happened, as far as he knew anyway. She had thanked him and told him she would contact him when she got to Forks.

After speaking with Billy, she'd called her advisor at the university to inform him of her father's death and subsequent departure from Italy for the rest of the semester. He had been sufficiently sympathetic and promised to draw up the proper paperwork and forward it to her father's home in Forks.

She had been quiet as she got in the car. I'd feel her struggle to keep her composure after her talk with Billy and her advisor. For a moment, I thought she'd crumble again, but she surprised me with her fortitude and I found my admiration for her grow even more.

At the apartment, she had struggled again as she said goodbye to her roommates. We had fabricated a story, saying that Sera would be going with Bella to Forks and they would both need to leave school. The girls had been sad but understood, helping Bella pack both Sera's and her things as Felix and I took them down to the car. Bella's things would come with us while Sera's would return to the castle.

Bella's phone had rung as soon as we boarded the plane. It had been Sera – a very _irate_ Sera. She had not been happy at having been left behind, but Bella had soothed her as much as possible before ending the call, citing that we were about to take off.

Not long after we took off, I'd noticed how tired Bella was feeling, so I had offered her the couch to rest. She had given me a grateful smile before curling up on it, eventually drifting off. I admit I had helped her sleep longer with my gift. She had started getting dark circles under her eyes from the stress and I didn't want them to deepen.

When she woke, she seemed refreshed, if still sad and morose, but that was to be expected. She had changed seats so she could use the small table by the chair to eat her meal, or at least some of it. It now sat forgotten before her while she was curled up on the chair. Her feet were tucked against her, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees, as she stared out the small oval window of the plane. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a pale yellow top with long sleeves. Her white sneakers lay on the floor in front of her seat and her bare feet peeked out over the edge of the chair. I couldn't see her face very well from my position, only a bit of her profile. She had left her hair down and it was falling slightly forward, lying against her cheek.

I focused on her emotions – sadness, a touch of depression, loneliness, guilt, grief, love, anxiety. She was feeling so much, so fast, that it was almost impossible to decipher each one.

The shifting in altitude of the plane pulled me from my thoughts and I heard the pilot call out that we were starting our descent into Las Vegas.

Three hours later, we were in the air again and speeding toward Seattle. Bella had resumed her position in the chair she had taken earlier and I now sat across from her.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" I asked.

She turned her head and her eyes met mine. "Yes, Jasper." She smiled, but it was small and fleeting. "I know you don't want me here." There was a tinge of emotional hurt behind her words.

I bit back my retort and sighed. "Bella, it's not that I don't want you with me. I do." Her face pinkened a little at that and I grinned at her before continuing. "I just hate the thought of you being in danger, and you _will_ be."

Her little chin lifted and I felt her indignation flare. "I'm not all _that_ incapable, you know? Just because I'm a woman-"

My laughter cut her off. "You've got to be kidding me." I snorted another laugh. "Bella, Char is one of our fiercest fighters. There are few that can match her and even less that can beat her – with or without her power. I have the utmost respect and faith in her abilities. But there are two very glaring differences between the two of you. First, she's a vampire and infinitely more durable; and second, she's been trained since her rebirth into this life to be the soldier she is now."

"Oh," was her quiet reply and I felt her sheepish embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I know that. I'm just…not myself."

I caught her eyes again before she could look away from me. Leaning forward across the small table between us, I held my hand out for hers. She noticed and reached out to slip her tiny fingers into my waiting grip. I held her hand firmly and let my thumb rub idly against her skin.

"I understand this is hard for you, Bella. You've been through a lot and I am amazed at how you are dealing with it all. You are a very strong woman and I admire that." I wanted to say more but knew that now was not the time for that.

Her eyes were watering and I used my free hand to grab a tissue and offer it to her. She mumbled a thank you and sniffled, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall. I tugged on her hand, opening my arms and pulling her up and into my lap. She curled up against me with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair and her head on my chest, crying harder now.

"I miss him so much, Jasper," she cried.

Wrapping her tightly in my embrace, I did my best to soothe her. One hand gently drifted through her hair, knowing how much she liked that, while the other rested on her hip and held her in place.

"I know, princess," I whispered to her. "And he would be so proud of you. I bet he already was proud of the woman you've become."

Her sobs continued for a few minutes longer as I whispered softly to her. After a while, the tears subsided to soft sniffles and we were silent for a time, each lost in our thoughts.

"I want to see him," she stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can we go to the funeral home? I'd just like to see him before the…funeral." She choked a little on the words, sadness and grief mixing with the burgeoning acceptance she was beginning to feel about Charlie's death.

"Of course," I told her. "I figured you would want to do that. Carlisle will be there to meet us at the airport and he's offered to take us first to the funeral home." I gave her a squeeze and she sighed, curling deeper into the circle of my arms.

"Thank you, Jasper," she whispered.

"My pleasure, princess," I said, my lips pressing into her hair.

We were silent the rest of the flight, content where we were. I felt Bella's emotions calming and was grateful for it. She was slowly starting to heal, but there was more to come. I knew seeing her father would be hard on her, as well as the funeral, but it would give her the closure she would need to move past her grief.

I settled back and just enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	17. Chapter 16 Arrivals

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Check out my blog (link details below) for some interesting Extras I put on for last chapter. (I forgot to mention them in the AN last time.) It may give some insight into some things I see a lot of you bring up in reviews.**

**By the way, regarding the reviews. As always, I absolutely love them! If I don't reply, or don't reply quickly, please don't think I don't appreciate the time you took to send me one. I do! I'm glad there are people who enjoy my little story. I will try to get around to answering some in this coming week. Again, thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 16 – Arrivals

**Bella**** POV**

When the pilot announced we would be landing, I resumed my seat across from Jasper and buckled my seat belt.

Being in Jasper's arms had been such a comfort. I knew he hadn't been using his ability either. He was just being there for me and I was thankful for it. My grief was like a constant ache in the vicinity of my heart and I knew it must be difficult for him to feel, but I was selfishly pleased at his presence.

Shaking my thoughts from my mourning, I thought of the situation here in Washington. I knew it would be dangerous here – as it is for any human with so many of these newborns on the loose. I did not particularly want to be near said danger, but I needed to clamp down on my apprehension about it so I could deal with Charlie's death. And then I could leave as soon as I was finished.

Thoughts of leaving made me sad and worried for another reason – that reason being the man sitting across from me. I knew I was attracted to him. _Obviously_. His likeness fair littered one of my sketchbooks. I'd say it was borderline obsession before I'd met him again. But the time we'd spent together at the castle had shown me a glimpse of the man he is behind the body I so admired. The more I learned about him, the more I realized my attraction had less to do about his looks and more to do with the man himself.

I readily admit – to myself, at least – that I liked him and wanted to continue to learn about him. His care of me as I dealt with Charlie's death was only solidifying that desire. I knew this was a time when I was quite vulnerable, but I knew Jasper's care was genuine. I could feel it even without his power to guide me.

What I wasn't sure about was the _depth_ of that care. There were times when I thought he felt as I did, but then I still didn't know him that well. He could be so kind with _everyone_. I knew it was my fear of rejection speaking - my insecurities - but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about my attraction.

To be honest, now didn't seem the time to be worrying about such things. I had to deal with my grief and see to Charlie. I knew thoughts of Jasper were only distracting me from the sadness. I needed to get through the next few days and say my goodbyes to my father. While I did that, I would be patient and _observe_. Perhaps if I was perceptive enough, I could come up with a solution to my little dilemma.

"Princess?"

Jasper's voice startled me from my thoughts and I blushed. "Sorry, I was…thinking," I apologized, unbuckling my belt and taking his proffered hand, only just noticing that the plane had stopped.

He squeezed my hand, his eyes capturing my own. "You okay?" he asked. "I've been trying not to tamper with your emotions, but if you need help, just say the word."

I stood and squeezed back with my fingers, rubbing my other hand up his arm. Trying to ignore the feel of the sculpted muscles beneath his shirt, I answered, "I'm okay for now. But thanks, Jasper."

He smiled and turned, releasing my hand. Grabbing our coats, he handed me mine while putting on his own. I followed suit. Then he slung his carry-on over his head, the strap crossing over his chest with the contents behind his back. He passed me my purse, which I perched on my shoulder, and then took my hand once again.

Exiting the plane, we stepped onto a connected platform and down the stairs to the tarmac. The weather was cold and it was drizzling, the shock of it after the warm, sunny weather of Italy making me gasp. I saw my breath when I exhaled and shivered slightly.

Jasper looked over at me with concern. "We'll get out of the cold soon, princess."

I nodded and made my way down the stairs with him, being careful of my footing on the slippery steps. As we reached the bottom, I saw a man get out of a sleek, black Mercedes. He smiled in greeting as he rounded the car. I noted the pale complexion and light blond hair, every strand in its place even in the slight wind of the day. _Vampire_. I wondered if this was Carlisle.

When he reached the other side of the car, he took the hand of a petite young woman with caramel colored hair that also looked untouched and perfectly coiffed. They walked forward together, hand in hand, with similar smiles of welcome on their faces. As they grew closer, I gasped again, though not from the cold this time. I had expected the crimson eyes I'd grown accustomed to, but instead these vampires had pale golden ones.

"Their eyes," I whispered to Jasper before he could ask, looking up to him for an explanation.

"Ah, yes. It's their diet. Remember I told you about the 'vegetarian' vampires?" I nodded. "The Cullens are vegetarians."

"Oh," I said noncommittally. I pondered this as the couple reached us.

The man offered his hand out to Jasper, who released mine to shake his. "Welcome. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said, then stepped back and put his arm around the woman. "This is my wife and mate, Esme."

Jasper nodded. "Jasper Whitlock," he greeted. "And this is Bella Swan," he gestured to me. "It's good to meet you finally, Carlisle. I've heard quite a lot about you over the years."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Aro is a very good friend. I do hope he hasn't told you _too_ much." He winked at us and chuckled, making me smile with the light banter.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, shivering again as I did.

"We are very pleased to see you both," Esme said in a soft, soothing tone.

"Perhaps we could move this conversation to the car? It's a bit cold and wet out here," Jasper suggested. I was instantly grateful, shivering again as he turned to smile at me.

"Oh! Of course, my dear. Come, let's get you settled," Esme said. "Carlisle, put their bags in the trunk."

Carlisle just smiled and reached for the bags that I'd just noticed were sitting in a baggage cart next to the stairs. Esme moved forward and extended her hand to me, which I took, letting her lead me to the car. She got me settled in the rear driver side seat, then rounded the car and resumed her position in the front, twisting in her seat to look at me.

"Are you warm enough?" she asked as she turned a dial on the console.

The warm air was a relief even after the short time in the cold, wet weather. "Yes, thank you. I'd forgotten how harsh the weather can be here."

She nodded, pausing before speaking again. "I'm so sorry to meet you like this, Bella. I met your father a number of times. He was such a good man. I'm sorry for your loss." Her voice was soft and sincere.

"Thank you, Esme." I swallowed and watched as Jasper and Carlisle entered the car. Jasper slid into the seat next to me and I immediately reached for his hand. He readily accepted it, concern in his eyes as he felt my sadness at Esme's words.

Carlisle looked at me through the rearview mirror as he put the car in gear and headed to the exit. "Please accept my condolences on your father's passing, Bella. He will be missed."

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat, and squeezed Jasper's hand tighter.

"We'll be stopping at the funeral home before heading to our house?" he asked.

Jasper answered. "Yes, head to the funeral home, but I'd like to make a pass through town before we stop there so I can get familiar with it and see what scents we may pick up."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. Did you need anything before we go? Food…drink…facilities? It's two or three hours to Forks."

I shook my head and the ride commenced with small talk. They asked about the flight and my studies, and then Jasper and Carlisle discussed past events with the Volturi from when Carlisle had apparently been a part of the guard for a time. I listened quietly as I lay my head back and closed my eyes.

Carlisle and Esme were a pleasant couple. I liked them. They were very mature and gracious, and they seemed genuinely sympathetic to my loss. I was glad they didn't say much about Charlie, though. I didn't want to start crying again just yet.

I idly wondered about the other Cullens. I didn't know anything about them. The only name I'd heard before was Carlisle's, and besides what Aro had told us, I didn't know anything further. I didn't even know how many there were or what their names were.

I guess I'd find out soon enough, though. It had been a long flight and this would be a long ride, so I let myself doze in and out during the trip. At one point, I awoke to find myself curled on my side with my head in Jasper's lap and my hands curled around his thigh. I jumped, startled and embarrassed, but he just told me to stay still and rest. His hand was trailing through my hair and I sighed, content with the soothing feel that I was coming to love too much.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the long ride. Each time I came to, Jasper would be there, his voice and hand quieting me back into slumber.

When we finally arrived, he shook my shoulder gently. "Bella, we're here."

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as I sat up, and leaned sleepily against him as I looked around. Carlisle and Esme were gone and the car was parked on the curb in front of the Forks Funeral Home. It was a quiet building with sedate landscaping, a long drive, and a parking lot.

"Bella?"

My head turned to him and I immediately noticed the change in his eyes. Instead of the normal red, they were a dark muddy brown like I remembered Marcus' had been before we knew the truth. "Jasper, your eyes…"

"Yeah, brown contacts to disguise the red," he informed me. "It's easier to blend in with humans this way."

"Oh."

He nudged my shoulder gently. "You ready to do this?" Jasper asked.

I felt my anxiety spike and shook my head. "I can't. I don't want to..." I sniffled and felt tears form and begin to spill as I thought of seeing my father.

"Shh," Jasper soothed me, taking my face in his hands. "You can do this, Bella," he told me. I shook my head again and he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Do you want me to help?"

I nodded. "Just a little, please, so I can get through this. But you'll still stay with me, right?"

"I won't leave you," he promised and I felt a subtle wave of calm come over me. I took a deep breath and sniffled again. Exhaling through my mouth, I looked up at Jasper. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, princess." His lips twitched in a tiny smile and he smoothed my hair for me. "Ready?"

"Ready," I said with another deep breath. He went to get out and I grabbed his hand, scooting across the seat to exit on his side. He closed the door behind us and shifted our positions so I was tucked under his left arm while my right hand was held in his.

We crossed the lot and up the few steps to the entrance. Jasper opened the door and led me through. Inside, I saw Carlisle and Esme standing with an older gentleman in a dark suit who I vaguely recognized. He made his way to me when I entered.

"Miss Swan, please accept my most sincere condolences on your loss," he stated. "I'm Phillip Yorkie. My son, Eric, asked me to send his sympathies as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Yorkie."

He gave a sympathetic smile before turning to Jasper. "You must be Mr. Whitlock. Nice to meet you." Mr. Yorkie turned back to me. "Dr. Cullen says you wished to see your father. We have everything arranged in the other room. If you'd like, we could go over some details in my office beforehand?"

I just nodded and let Jasper lead me, Carlisle and Esme opting to wait in the foyer for us. Jasper and I followed Mr. Yorkie to a small office and we sat in front of his desk on the chairs there.

"Now, Miss Swan, you don't need to make any decisions today, but I wanted to go over what I've done so far, what information I've been provided regarding your father's wishes, and give you some paperwork for your perusal. The paperwork will give details on the type of ceremony you might prefer and other such details." He sifted through some papers on his desk and pulled out a file, handing it to me.

Jasper took it for me and held it as Mr. Yorkie continued on, running through the various options for the funeral, filling me in on the plans already set in place, and getting my affirmation for them. I could only nod, already starting to feel overwhelmed by the entire thing.

As if he knew it was getting to be too much, Mr. Yorkie wrapped up quickly. "Miss Swan, I know this is a difficult task. It's never easy. If I can be of _any_ assistance, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you. Can I-" I looked up at Mr. Yorkie, "Can I see him now?"

"Of course." He stood and led us out of the office and down the hall to another room. It was a cold, sterile room with a number of steel tables in the center. Along the sides were equipment, sinks, cabinets and a series of small doors to what I suspected were the freezers where the bodies were kept.

A shiver went down my spine as I entered the room. Feeling Jasper behind me, I reached out to him, nestling myself against his side as I had before, his arm secure around my shoulders. I stopped a few feet from the covered body next to which Mr. Yorkie stood, waiting patiently.

"Jasper," I began.

He moved behind me, his hands on my shoulders as he leaned down. "Shh, you can do this," he said softly into my ear and I felt the telltale calm mixed with a bit of confidence enter my system. It was just the boost I needed to continue forward and nod to Mr. Yorkie, who pulled back the sheet from my father's face and shoulders, laying it gently against his chest, before quietly exiting the room and giving me a few moments alone with my father.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of my father at that moment. In my mind, I'd known he was dead and that he'd be lifeless and cold, but I still couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was truly gone until that moment.

His skin was a bluish-white, even paler than the vampires I'd met, and there were various smudges of discoloration along his shoulders. There was a white bandage covering his neck and I knew it must have been damage from the newborn that had attacked him. Mr. Yorkie must have covered it out of respect. I shifted my gaze to his face, taking note of the firm and rigid set of his features. I could barely see the laugh lines next to his eyes and it suddenly struck me how he looked exactly like my father and nothing like him at the same time.

With a heavy lump in my throat, I swallowed and tried to hold back my sobs.

"Oh, Daddy," I whispered, letting the tears fall as Jasper stood behind me, rubbing my arms and feeding me a steady stream of calm. "I'm _so_ sorry." I gave a humorless laugh. "That's silly isn't it? I don't know why I apologized." I reached up to touch his hair, marveling that it was still somewhat soft. "I wish we'd had more time. You never know how..._precious _time is until it's cut short or gone completely." I choked a little but contained the sob, stroking back his hair. "So, I guess that's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't spend more of that time with you. I'd give anything to just see you smile one more time." I took a deep breath. "I will miss you so much, Dad. You were there for me every time I needed you. I wish I could have been there for _you_." My voice had dropped to a strangled whisper as I tried to speak through my tears. "I _love_ you, Dad."

As I began to break down, I lost my balance, my legs barely able to support me. Jasper held me up and turned me into his arms, holding me tightly against him. "It's okay, Bella. Just let it out. Take as long as you need and just let it out. I'll be here as long as you want me."

I continued to cry, thinking how much I hoped that statement was true even while my despair was threatening to overwhelm me.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	18. Chapter 17 An Unexpected Setback

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 17 – An Unexpected Setback

**Jasper**** POV**

I hummed a quiet lullaby as my fingers sifted through Bella's soft hair, attempting to soothe her turbulent emotions as she slept. She had wrapped her arms around my waist, crying in earnest while standing next to the body of her father. After feeding her a measure of calm, I had urged her out of the funeral home and back into the car with Carlisle and Esme. Both Cullens were sensitive to Bella's grief, feeling distressed for the young woman as we drove the rest of the way to the Cullen home.

Upon reaching the house, I took note of the layout while leading a distraught Bella inside. Esme showed us to the room she had set aside for Bella, turning down the bedcovers and helping Bella out of her shoes and coat. After asking if we needed anything else, to which I shook my head no, she quietly left us alone in the room.

The room itself was decorated in neutral colors – oak wood with brown and cream fabrics on the furniture and windows. I barely noted its simple elegance, however. My attention was focused on the woman on the bed, her head laying on the pillow as she stared unseeing across the room and out the window. She wasn't crying, though her nose was red and her eyes still glassy from her earlier tears. Her blank expression tugged at my heart and I couldn't bear seeing her like this.

Shrugging off my own coat and toeing off my shoes, I rounded the bed to the other side and crawled onto it behind Bella. Slowly, carefully, I curled up next to Bella and put my arm around her waist. As soon as I got close, Bella turned and buried her head into my chest, her arm circling my waist.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"My pleasure," I whispered in return, pulling her flush against me. "Rest, Bella."

She just nodded and sighed, sniffled once, and relaxed. A few moments later, she was sleeping fitfully.

I stayed a while, listening to her sleep and feeding her a little extra lethargy to make sure it was deep and restful. It had been a long flight with an emotional trip this afternoon.

As I lay with Bella, Carlisle came to the door, speaking quietly from the other side so as not to disturb Bella. "Jasper, I'm leaving your bags just outside the door. The rest of the family is patrolling. They will return this evening." He paused just a moment. "Esme is making a light meal for when Bella awakens."

"Thank you, Carlisle." My voice was soft and too quiet for Bella to hear.

"Of course," was Carlisle's reply before I heard his footsteps recede down the hall.

It was another hour before I decided to ease back on the lethargy I was sending to Bella. I wanted her to be rested and refreshed before meeting the other Cullens, as I am sure she would as well. As I let the last of the lethargy go I looked down at the sleeping woman, struck as always by her natural beauty. She didn't need the modern trappings of makeup and other such products to showcase her allure. Bella was an exquisite creature in her own right.

Of its own accord, my hand slid up her side and over her shoulder to cup her neck. My thumb brushed lightly over her lips and cheek, reveling in their silky texture. My eyes followed my fingers as they traced the curve of her jaw, the arch of her brow, the length of her nose, and then the fullness of her lips again. I was so distracted by my discoveries that I failed to notice she had awoken until I saw her eyes flutter and open slowly. She gazed up at me, her eyes shining beneath the soft pink blush that began to spread over her face and neck.

"Jasper," she said, her voice as soft and silky as her skin. I felt her small hand flex against the skin of my hip before rubbing gently with her thumb. I felt my eyes half close and my head dipped even lower in response to her innocent touch.

"Good evening, princess," I greeted, keeping my voice low, making it all the more intimate.

Bella's eyes dropped and I saw her look at my lips briefly before taking her bottom lip between her teeth. When her eyes returned to mine, looking up from beneath her long lashes, and I felt the spike of lust associated with the look, I nearly groaned. _She's not ready_, I told myself, followed with a rundown of all the reasons it would be better to wait before pushing things in this vein. But, damn, if I wasn't tempted.

Taking a deep breath as I fought with myself, I pulled her closer to me, tucking her head under my chin and denying myself the temptation of her soft lips. Hearing her sigh, I felt her touch of disappointment and felt a ghost of a smile cross my lips knowing she had wanted the same thing as me. In spite of her disappointment, though, she was feeling content and calm within my embrace and so I prolonged it, enjoying the sensations swirling between us.

It wasn't until we both felt and heard the protests of her stomach that our moment was interrupted. She blushed again with embarrassment and I chuckled softly.

"How about you shower and freshen up? Then Esme has some dinner for you," I said, leaning back to look down at her.

"Sure," she agreed, pulling away and turning to get out of the bed. I watched as she entered the bathroom before standing and crossing to the door to get our bags. As I set them on the bed, I heard Bella return from the bathroom. She smiled as she opened her bag, grabbing some toiletries and clothes before returning for her shower.

Knowing she was disrobing and would soon be standing naked under the water of the shower made me groan softly and close my eyes. I allowed myself the small luxury of letting my imagination fly for a moment. I could see the beads of water plastering her hair to her back, following the gentle curves down her spine and coming to rest just above the swell of her ass. I briefly wondered if her ass would be as soft as her face had been were I to grip it with both hands while pulling her wet and naked body flush against my own. What would it feel like, her delicate flesh against the hardness of my own? Breast to chest, hip to hip, thigh to thigh…

This time my groan was almost humanly audible and I knew I needed a distraction. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I made a few phone calls to check in with Peter and Demetri before calling Aro to give him an update.

Peter and his team had arrived in California but were still gathering their Intel. He had a meeting with an old contact in an hour, he informed me, and would get back to me afterward.

Demetri didn't have much to report either. They had to be more careful while the sun was out, but once the sun was low enough, he and Felix would each be taking out a team to hunt for newborns.

I had every confidence in both men and their teams. While I, too, did not have much to report, I still contacted Aro to inform him of the news. He also asked about Bella.

"And how is our fair Bella, Jasper?" he asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was worried about her.

"She is holding up well, Master. It was a hard afternoon for her. We stopped by the funeral home on the way here." Aro made a noncommittal sound of sympathy. "She rested for a while this afternoon and seems in better spirits at the moment, though."

"Ah, good, Jasper. Very good. I'm sure you will see to our Bella and take care of all her needs. I've the utmost faith in you. I don't need to tell you how special she is, Jasper," Aro told me.

"Of course, Master," I replied. "She is _very_ special."

There was a pause, as if he was going to say more, but instead he just proceeded to say his goodbyes, asking that I send Bella their love and sympathies, before disconnecting.

I was just tucking the phone back into my pocket when Bella emerged from the bathroom in a pair of worn jeans and a dark green, long sleeved shirt. She smiled and set her dirty clothes on the bed.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, much. Thank you." She smiled, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Now, what was this about food?"

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let's find it together."

After making our way downstairs, we were greeted by Esme, who led us into the kitchen. We exchanged small talk as Bella ate a foul smelling tomato soup with a ham and cheese panini that she seemed to enjoy all the while praising Esme's cooking skills and showering her with compliments.

Once Bella's meal was finished, Esme offered to show us around the house. I paid particular attention to the layout – entrances, exits, and other weak points of the building while – trailing quietly behind the women. Bella again complimented Esme, this time on the beauty of her décor, while asking about some of the items in the rooms – artwork, pictures, books, or whatever else she thought was interesting. She was polite and courteous to our hostess, who beamed at Bella's attention.

The main areas of the house were decorated in much the same way as the bedroom in which she had shown us earlier. The furnishings were oak blended with creamy fabrics and brass tacks. Everything was accented with deep rich browns that made me think of Bella's eyes – though in my opinion, nothing could compare to the swirling depths held within them.

There were artworks, artifacts, and other items throughout the rooms. If you didn't know better, you'd think they'd raided an antique shop in some cases. But in truth, they had simply filled their home with mementos from their pasts. It is a trait of many vampires, although less likely with nomads.

We were given glimpses into the bedrooms, each decorated differently from the rest of the house, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme's room. One was very feminine, with pastel colors, lots of fabrics all over the place and a mannequin in one corner. Esme commented that it was Alice's room and that she enjoyed designing clothes.

The room across from Alice's was more masculine but with clean lines. It was immaculate, not a thing out of place, and it had a wall filled with shelves of books and CDs – mostly the latter. This was Edward's room, Esme informed us. She explained that he was quite a musician and loved to play the piano that we had seen in the alcove off the living room.

The last bedroom was reminiscent of a boudoir done in deep red and gold and filled with dark wood furniture. The bed itself was four posted, massive and seemed quite solid, obviously custom made. It somehow came across as both masculine and feminine despite the intense color. Emmett and Rosalie's room, Esme explained.

We drifted back to the living room. Bella took a seat on the sofa, smiling and taking my hand as I sat down next to her. I returned her smile and rubbed her hand with my thumb. Esme perched herself on the love seat opposite, Carlisle appearing after a moment to take the empty seat next to his wife, his arm curving around her waist. They looked at each other for a moment and I felt the love flow between them, which made me smile.

Feeling a tug on my arm, I looked down to see a questioning look from Bella. I smiled and nodded at them, and she grinned.

Once the moment passed, Bella asked them how they met. Esme was just getting ready to speak when I heard running footsteps – four sets – moving faster than humans could. There were vampires approaching. I rose from the couch, standing protectively in front of Bella as they reached the front door. Carlisle and Esme also stood up, their expressions unworried and loving, so I assumed it would be the rest of the family. But I did not remove myself from in front of Bella.

The first to appear was a mountain of a man. He was as tall as me but so broad he could easily make up two of me. He would have been frightening if not for the smile on his face and the mop of dark curls on his head that gave him an almost boyish charm. His grin and his emotions were light and playful as he looked at us.

Next to the great bear of a man was a beautiful woman – no, not just beautiful, but stunningly gorgeous. Hers was the kind of beauty to make men stop and stare. She was tall for a woman, with light blonde hair that fell in soft waves down her back and legs that went on for miles. She could have stepped off the cover of a magazine. Her emotions were curiosity mixed with apprehension and a touch of resentment.

From behind the large man came a very short woman. She stood at only about five feet tall and I was surprised because she was actually shorter than Charlotte. She had short, spiky black hair and elfin features. You'd almost think she was a child if not for the way she carried herself. She stood tall and proud, confident even, and she had a welcoming smile on her face, which matched her emotions exactly. She seemed excited and happy.

The last to appear was a tall, lanky-figured man with wild auburn hair that shone with different shades of brown and copper. His face was angular with a sharp jaw and half tilted lips as he smiled at Carlisle and Esme in greeting. He seemed at ease but curious, looking intently in my direction. I raised a brow at his gaze.

Across from us, Esme began introductions. Until now, Bella had sat quietly behind me. But as Esme spoke, Bella stood and took my hand, holding my arm in front of her as she gave everyone a shy smile. "Jasper, Bella, this is Emmett," Esme indicated the tall, broad shouldered man, "Rosalie," the statuesque blonde, "Alice," the small fey woman, "and Edward," the auburn haired man with the heavy gaze.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. This is Bella Swan." I squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. She was a little nervous but not frightened. I found it endearing.

"Hello," Bella said quietly, moving to stand beside me as she took in Emmett's wide grin and Alice's welcoming smile. She still seemed a bit apprehensive of Rosalie, though.

I felt frustration and curiosity surge from Edward. Looking over, I noticed his brow was deeply furrowed. I knew from Aro that he was the mind reader and wondered at his reaction.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Edward took a breath to reply and three things happened simultaneously.

First, I heard Alice gasp and then scream out, "No! Edward!"

Second, Edward's frustration and curiosity dimmed in a millisecond, only to be replaced with the most blinding bloodlust I'd ever encountered.

Third, I realized Bella was Edward's singer and he was about to fall off the veggie wagon.

He was fast, I'll give him that. If I weren't who I was, Bella would be a goner. And the Cullens were going to find out exactly how dangerous I can be. So I bit down on my reaction to Edward's bloodlust. There was no way I was going to let Bella be hurt, especially by me.

As Edward flew across the room, I twisted my arm, curling it around Bella's waist and pulling her behind me in one swift movement. With Bella secure behind me, my other hand flew out and caught Edward by the throat. Had I been a fraction of a second slower, he would have gotten through. As it was, the force of the impact made me stumble back a few feet, pushing Bella back down onto the couch. Recovering swiftly, I used the momentum of my body to spring back up and flip over, Edward's throat still in my grip. I landed in a crouch over top of him, his hands clawing at mine as I looked into his pitch black eyes. A loud, fierce growl erupted from my chest – a warning – coupled with an intense wave of fear so strong that Edward immediately quieted and lay still, trembling beneath my hand.

Ignoring the sounds from behind me, I leaned down and sunk my teeth into the side of his neck, my growl still rumbling from my chest. My other hand reached up to grip his jaw and I felt his fear spike even more. I smiled against his neck and tensed to pull.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	19. Chapter 18 Clarity

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**I tried to spend some time last week replying to some of the reviews I've received. I'm trying to do better with that. I've gotten some great responses to my chapters and I greatly appreciate every review, from the simple "****" to the complex breakdown of thoughts, ideas, and praise. I'm so glad that so many of you enjoy my story. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 18 – Clarity

**Jasper POV**

_Ignoring the sounds from behind me, I leaned down and sunk my teeth into the side of his neck, my growl still rumbling from my chest. My other hand reached up to grip his jaw and I felt his fear spike even more. I smiled against his neck and tensed to pull._

The muscles in my arm strained against the material of my shirt as I began to pull, feeling the skin separate beneath my lips. I pulled back to watch the progress, a malicious smile on my face. My initial reaction had been instinctual, but now the inner monster in me was glorying in the pain and fear I could sense from him. He would regret his actions if it was the last thing he ever did. And it _would_ be.

Arms tensing again as Edward struggled further, I tightened my grip and pulled harder. The wrenching sound of the hardened tissue separating, widening the gap in his neck, was music to my ears in this moment. _No one_ would ever hurt Bella. She was mine; mine to protect.

My mate.

The shock of the revelation stunned me. I felt an echoing shock from Edward and looked into his eyes to see it reflected there as well. The change in the atmosphere and the resultant inaction on my part, due to my emotional discovery, gave the others the opening they needed.

Emmett and Carlisle reached down and pulled Edward from me, holding him in a tight grip, their emotions a mixture of shock and protectiveness. Their shock was most likely from watching me try to kill their coven mate and they were more protective of him than they were of Bella.

Rising, I took a ready stance in front of Bella. I could hear her heart beating at a frantic pace. I wanted to turn to her and offer her comfort, but I couldn't until the threat to her had been dealt with.

Carlisle broke the silence. "Perhaps Edward should hunt. Emmett? Rose?"

Rose took Carlisle's place holding Edward. "We've got it, Carlisle." Her voice was firm, but her gaze and emotions were worried and she gave me a hard glance. I glared back and tilted my head slightly, daring her to say anything, but she didn't. Her grip tightened on Edward and she tugged. "Come on, Edward."

Edward went with them, but I could still feel his struggle to control his bloodlust – although now it was mixed with feelings of remorse and self-loathing.

No one spoke as we listened to the three take off into the woods.

When the last of their footfalls receded into silence, I backed up against the couch and pulled Bella up with one hand to make sure she was okay while keeping my eye on the others in the room. I was alert for any further dangers from our host coven, but I needed to see to my mate.

Looking down into her face, I noticed the shock and fear mirrored there from her emotions. "Bella?" I tried to keep my voice soft and gentle as I spoke. My one hand rose to her face and cupped her cheek and I brushed back a stray hair with the other. "You okay, princess?"

I vaguely noted the curious glances from the others in the room, especially after I called her 'princess', but I ignored them.

With wide, tear-filled eyes, Bella looked up at me and nodded slowly. "I…I think so? But I don't understand. Why did he attack us?" She stepped closer and raised one hand to circle my wrist, though she didn't pull it away.

I pulled her closer and felt her other arm curl around my back. Were I not concerned with the others in the room, I'd have closed my eyes and reveled in the feelings swirling within me at this moment. But now was not the time. I needed to ensure Bella was okay, and then I would deal with the situation at hand. Still, the idea of Bella being my mate, while surprising, was not an unwelcome development.

"You remember how we mentioned bloodlust? If we don't feed properly, it can be very difficult to control. The Cullens are vegetarians, so their bloodlust is a constant issue for them." I stroked my hand down her hair, knowing how much she liked it, and smiled as I felt her tension loosen and her calm increase. "We also have something we call 'singers'. Basically it means that certain people's blood can 'sing' to certain vampires, making it nearly irresistible. It seems you are Edward's singer. Couple that with the fact that he constantly denies himself human blood, it isn't surprising that he couldn't control it. I've never felt such severe bloodlust before."

She trailed her hand up and down my back, an idle gesture that I'm not even sure she was aware she was doing. "You feel what he does, right?" she asked. When I nodded, she continued. "How did you control yourself?"

I smirked down at her. "I'm just that good, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes and scoffed, making me laugh. "A couple of reasons, really. I feed properly and on a regular schedule, for one, so I wasn't thirsty to begin with. Also, I've been dealing with the emotions of others for a long time. I know how to control my reaction to them. And the most important reason?" She raised a brow, asking silently for me to explain. "No harm will ever come to you if I can help it, Bella. You are my first priority." I knew she didn't quite understand the intensity of my words at that moment, but I needed to tell her. I needed to reassure her that she was safe with me.

Her smile and the sense of relief she felt lightened my heart. I couldn't resist pulling her close and holding her for just a moment.

I knew the others in the room were waiting to address the issue. I could feel their impatience but also their warm sentiments as they witnessed our exchange. Somehow, I think they understood, keeping their silence as I took another moment with her.

I enjoyed the feel of her pressed close within my arms, my face buried in her hair. Pressing a soft kiss into her silky hair, I wondered how I could have been so lucky to be mated to this beautiful woman. Suddenly, everything I had been feeling was clear; I'd just been too caught up in the feelings she invoked in me to realize it earlier. I'd been falling in love with Bella.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


	20. Chapter 19 Change of Plans

**Unfathomable Bonds**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, JaspersDestiny, for putting up with my craptastic writing and making it readable. **

**I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to complete. In case you hadn't heard, I broke my finger about two months ago and it's been difficult to do too much with it, especially when I had to use it from time to time at work. So writing was difficult until recently. On a positive note, I am all healed now… Well, **_**mostly**_**. No more splint, and the simple things don't hurt anymore – like writing and typing. I just can't lift anything too heavy for a while yet.**

**Also, I had an awesome pow wow with my girl, JaspersDestiny, who's helped get my head back together so I can get this shit written – hopefully better than the tripe I was writing this past month! So thanks chica and much Pringles porn to you! *snickers***

**Rating: This story is rated M (MA) for a reason. It will at times contain violence, lemons, and other adult content. I really don't do PG, as anyone who knows me could tell you. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its affiliated characters; I just like to play with them. I also do not own any of the artwork discussed in any chapter of this fic. I am merely using them in one way or another for the purpose of my story. **

UBUBUBUBUB

Chapter 19 – Change of Plans

**Jasper POV**

Silence reigned in the room as I stood with Bella securely within my arms. The others had discreetly left the room, not wishing to intrude on the private moment between Bella and me.

I took a few long moments, unmoving, as I allowed my frayed emotions to settle. Only when I felt her fatigue did I relax my hold and step back from her. "Tired?" I asked.

She nodded, giving me a sleepy smile. "Bedtime for the human," she joked.

Chuckling, I tugged at her hand. "Come on, then. Let me take you to bed." Chuckles turned to laughter as I noted the blush staining her cheeks.

"Incorrigible," she muttered under her breath.

Walking backward, still pulling on her hand as she moved with me, I just gave her a wink and a knowing look. Her blush deepened and I felt her lust increase, which only made my gaze darken and grow more intimate. "Absolutely, princess."

As we crossed the room, Bella noticed the others had gone. "Where did everyone go?"

I could tell she was trying to change the subject. "Just noticed they were gone?" I stopped at the stairs and gestured for her to precede me.

"Yeah," she said, heading up the stairs ahead of me and giving me a perfect view of her ass. Knowing now that she was my mate, I allowed myself the luxury of enjoying the sight. Her hips swayed to and fro with each step and I had to take a moment to adjust myself.

Reaching the door to our room, Bella entered and went to the suitcase lying in the chair there. She pulled out some clothing before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

I made my way to the window to inspect the perimeter. I knew we were not alone in the house, but I wondered how long it would be before the others returned with Edward. And what would I do with him? As much as I wished otherwise, I couldn't be with Bella every instant and still do what needed to be done. I did plan to spend as much time as possible with her, but I had surmised from my conversations with Aro that she would be safe with the Cullens. Clearly, that may not be the case. There is no way in hell I could leave my mate without ensuring her safety. At the moment, that safety seemed questionable at best.

The sound of the bathroom door opening distracted me from my thoughts. Bella appeared, smiling softly at me – a _sad_ smile – and I felt her grief become more pronounced. She had managed to keep it subdued for the greater part of the day after the funeral home.

Walking to the bed, she shifted the covers and slipped under them, pulling them up around herself as she lay on her side and looked up at me. "Are you–" she paused and I waited for her to finish. "Will you stay? Till I fall asleep?" she asked.

Smiling, I kicked off my boots and curled up on the bed with her, pulling her close so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"My pleasure, princess."

UBUBUBUBUB

My posture was relaxed as I reclined on the bed next to Bella, one hand curled around her waist and the other sifting gently through her hair. I had spent the last thirty minutes contemplating the idea of Bella as my mate and how it would affect not only the current situation with the newborns but the future as well.

Amid these thoughts, Bella herself would distract me – shifting her weight, letting out soft huffs and murmuring or talking quietly as she began to dream. At one point, she curled her leg up and wrapped it over my own, her knee sitting perilously close to my crotch. I hardened at the proximity.

Trying to cool my ardor, I focused again on the current situation. First, I needed to come up with a plan for Edward. Once he was taken care of, I would aid Bella in any way necessary to help her through the arrangements and interment of her father. I would also evaluate each Cullen to gauge their strengths, weaknesses, and trustworthiness. Once that was established, I would ensure Bella's safety during moments I needed to be elsewhere – to feed or further my investigation.

Depending upon what I discovered with the Cullens, I may or may not have to postpone the investigation until either I could get someone I trusted to care for Bella or wait until after the funeral and Bella was safely returned to Volterra. I refused to leave her with the Cullens if I felt at all wary of any of them.

A whisper of movement came from outside the door, followed by a soft voice. "Jasper," Alice called. I felt she was trying to keep from waking Bella, which I appreciated.

"A moment," I called just as softly as I began extricating myself from Bella. While I wished I could stay, I knew there was much to be done.

"No…" she moaned, her lips turning down in the sexiest pout that made me regret leaving her even more – not to mention the _other_ direction my thoughts had taken. I would love to stay, push her back upon the bed, capture those pouty lips between my own, and wake her with my mouth and hands upon her delicate skin. But duty called, so I consoled myself with a soft, gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist as I settled her in, tucking the covers around her and pushing a dose of lethargy at her to help her rest.

Quickly slipping my feet into my boots, I crossed the room and opened the door to see Alice's small frame at the door. She was grinning but her emotions were more complex. She was happy but also anxious and a little distracted. "Yes, Alice?" I asked as I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me with a quiet click.

"Emmett, Rose, and Edward will be back in a few minutes," she began. "Edward will be very upset about the…about what happened…and he won't want to chance anything, so we will meet him outside."

I looked down at her for a moment, sifting through the information while considering its messenger. "All right," I agreed, content with the idea that I could position myself between the Cullens and the house and still be close enough to hear if any others approached from beyond.

She smiled and turned to head toward the stairs with a light step. "Three minutes," she stated.

I nodded and followed her down the stairs. Exiting the back door of the house, I noted that Esme and Carlisle were already at the edge of the yard by the woods. I allowed Alice to precede me, keeping myself alert for any and all dangers to my mate or me.

The time waiting for Edward was spent listening to Esme and Carlisle apologize for the attack. I accepted the apology, respectful of its nature as coming from the head of their coven, but I was firm in warning them that should something similar happen, I would not be so lenient. I would burn first and ask questions later.

The flurry of emotions warned me of their arrival, the headiest of which was remorse. I turned to face the woods while keeping the others in my peripheral vision. My legs were braced shoulder width apart, and I crossed my arms over my chest, watching the three vampires come to a halt a few yards in front of me. They looked a bit ragged – their clothes mussed with dirt here and there but still in tact with the exception of a tear in Edward's shirt by his shoulder. But his eyes were golden, matching the others, and that was a good sign.

Edward was the first to speak. "I wish to apologize for my recent behavior," he started. "I have never felt bloodlust like that and I'm ashamed to say I was unable to control myself."

I watched him closely while monitoring his emotions, curious what else he had to say. He was filled with regret and his contrition was genuine.

"I understand that an apology hardly suffices for my actions, but if you could pass it along on my behalf, I would be grateful. I have no wish to harm your mate."

At the word 'mate', shock echoed through all but one of the others, along with a few gasps as they looked at me. I looked to Alice, who just grinned and winked at me.

"You realize I cannot allow you to remain in the vicinity under these circumstances." It was more a statement than a question.

Edward nodded. "I had hoped to help in _some_ way, but I do not wish to add to the danger. I understand I have to leave. I can go to Alaska for a time."

"Alaska?" I asked. "Why there?"

Carlisle answered. "Our cousins, the Denalis, live there. They would be happy to have Edward visit for a time."

"Yeah, Eddie. Tanya would love to see you, eh?" Emmett teased, punching Edward on the shoulder and giving him a wink, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

Rosalie stood next to them with a bored expression on her face, but her disdain was clear to me. I was curious about it, but it was inconsequential at the moment, so I filed the information away for now.

The question was what to do with Edward. If I sent him off to his _family_, the Denalis, would they truly watch over him or would the memory of his bloodlust lead him back to Bella? If it did, would we have enough warning to be able to catch him before he could cause harm? Was it worth the risk to Bella? Absolutely not. I sighed. I almost regretted not killing him when I'd had the chance so I wouldn't have to deal with this just now.

Seeing Edward staring at me, feeling a bit apprehensive, I just raised my brow and shrugged my shoulders. If he didn't like what he saw in my head, he could get the fuck out of it. I wouldn't apologize for my thoughts.

"I understand your dilemma. I just want to help, Jasper." His answer was simple and sincere.

He wanted to help. And I wanted to keep an eye on him. The answer was simple, really.

"Here is the plan," I began, glancing at each Cullen in turn. "Edward, you will leave immediately for Vegas. When you get there, you can help Demetri cull the remainder of the newborn threat there. It should only take a week or two. While there, he will assess your fighting ability, among other things." I looked Edward in the eye as I spoke the last part. "Demetri is also a tracker. So, if you do happen to run, he _can_ and _will_ find you."

Edward nodded and felt no anxiety over the decree.

I then set my gaze on the others. "Over the next week, I will be dividing my time between Bella and the rest of you. I will attend to Bella as necessary to aid her in dealing with the death of her father and overseeing the preparations for his funeral. When I am not so occupied, I will be spending time with each of you to gauge your abilities. In addition, I would like to consolidate our information and formulate a strategy for the near future."

I watched everyone carefully, taking note of each of their reactions – both visual and emotional. They all seemed at least a little anxious about the newborn threat. Carlisle was resolved. From what I had learned from Aro, Carlisle was as compassionate as they come, only rivaled by his mate, but he would rise to the occasion if the situation warranted it. His emotions seemed to mirror Aro's assessment of the man.

Esme was the most anxious. She stood close to her mate, but her hands were clasped in front of her in a worrying grip as she looked from one to the next of her coven members. I had a feeling Esme would worry over the situation and the fate of her coven without pause, but when the time came to fight, she would be fiercely protective of them – like a mama bear if you threatened her cubs. I smirked at the analogy and caught Edward's lips turn up a notch in response to my thought.

Rosalie looked angry, a scowl marring her otherwise beautiful features. The disdain was still present…but also anger and, like Carlisle, resolve. Meeting with her would be a test in patience, I could tell.

Emmett was mostly excited, and I took note of his stance. He stood with one hand clasped on Edward's shoulder, his grip firm. Even though he was attentive and his posture seemed at ease, he wasn't. Underneath the smiling, happy boy was a warrior waiting to come out. I was relieved to have at least one potential fighter within the coven.

Alice was the most curious of them all in regards to her emotions. She often seemed happy and at ease, smiling, much the same as Emmett. But, again like Emmett, there were underlying emotions and they were constantly changing. As soon as I'd recognize one, it would be replaced with another. The most common I'd felt since meeting Alice were love, protectiveness, anxiety, and excitement.

"It's a possibility, Alice, but…" Edward said out of the blue. I didn't say anything; I just watched. "It's risky… Maybe… Well, I–"

"Excuse me," I interrupted, holding my hand up. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Emmett laughed. "They do this _all_ the time."

I shook my head and sighed, feeling like the only adult in the room – or yard. "For those of us who don't read minds – care to share?"

Edward and Alice looked a bit sheepish. Alice spoke up. "Sorry. We're kind of used to it."

"Doesn't mean it isn't annoying," Rosalie snapped out, the scowl still present.

"Alice had an idea to desensitize me from Bella's scent," Edward interjected.

"And what is this idea?" I asked, turning to Alice.

She smiled. "If we could have a piece of her clothing, something she's worn that would have her scent on it, Edward could take it with him. We could seal it for him and he could bring it out a little each day so he could get used to it. If he does this, he would be desensitized by the time he returns to Forks."

It was an interesting approach to the problem. "How can you be so sure that the desensitizing will work?"

"It will. I've seen it." She grinned at me, confidence radiating from her.

While I applauded her creativity, enthusiasm, and confidence, I had to burst her bubble. "How can you be so confident of Bella's safety when you already failed to see the initial threat itself? Or did you see and say nothing of it?" My eyes narrowed at the new thought.

She gasped with surprise, feeling a little hurt at my accusation. "If I had seen any danger, I would have said and done something to prevent it. I've been concentrating on the newborn threat. Edward has always had exceptional control around humans."

I felt no deceit from her response to my accusation, so I dropped the issue, instead considering her idea. But I still wasn't sure about it. "We will give Edward the clothing in an attempt to desensitize him while he's in Vegas. I am still not comfortable with this, however. Edward is to never be left alone with Bella until I say otherwise. Is that clear?" My last words came out as a command.

They all nodded their assent, punctuated by the resigned acceptance I felt from them.

"I understand, Jasper," Edward said. "I don't want to chance returning to the house just yet…" he began, but Alice piped in when he paused.

"I'll get you a bag," she offered. Turning to me, she waved her hand ahead of her. "Shall we?"

I looked at Edward one last time. "Don't make me regret not killing you. I will not be so lenient if you attempt to harm Bella again."

"I would expect nothing less. Please, offer my apologies to your mate. I am truly sorry for my actions."

"I will," I affirmed. "I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes. We can meet again in a few hours' time."

I didn't wait for their agreement this time. Instead, I turned on my heel and preceded Alice into the house. It was strange to allow an unknown vampire at my back, but the alternative would grant her an advantage should she attempt to get to Bella. I refused to allow such a thing until I knew more about the character of each member of this coven. Until then, I would need to keep my guard up.

Alice paused in the hallway outside the guest room where Bella lay sleeping. I raised a brow at Alice, but she didn't say anything – she just smirked and glided over to the next set of stairs. I shook my head at the strange girl and entered the room to check on Bella.

UBUBUBUBUB

**Notes: **

For more information on this story, please visit the blog at http:/ unfathomablebonds . blogspot . com/


End file.
